


Ward's Tale

by toggledog



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 70,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: When his father touched him, he didn’t even flinch any more, so internalised had he become, in his pain. Yet, even despite all that Harold had done to him, a part of himself still coveted the occasional affection and compliments from his father.Despite everything; the abuse, the rapes, he still ardently yearned for his father’s love.It made him hate Harold, but secretly hate himself all the more.Harold's abuse of Ward started when he was twenty-three and just got worse, as the years went on. Even after Harold died- for good this time- he still could not shake himself of him.Danny becomes aware of his anguish and vows to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is possibly one of the darkest things that I have ever written.  
> Please heed the warnings. Harold is an absolute monster in this. Ward is utterly messed up and Harold is not the only one who victimizes him.  
> Danny will come along though, to provide the needed comfort. ;)

Ward placed his middle finger against the elevator button for the top floor, wandering how many times he’d pressed that button in those past five years, since his father’s ‘demise’. Hundreds? Perhaps coming into thousands? At twenty-three, he should have been getting drunk and going to college and bedding countless women (and men… not that his _oh-so-wonderful_ father was aware of _that_ particular proclivity). Instead, his life, since his father’s ‘death’, constantly revolved around what Harold considered to be of the most import.

Himself.

The doors closed, and Ward pressed his hand into the back of his lips, against the giddy laughter that inexplicably swept through him. Growing up, his father’s cold manipulatory tactics were obvious, he realised this now. He was simply too naïve to notice, even going so far as to revere the man, a little. However, in his five years of imprisonment in the one penthouse room, Howard’s true malice had become dreadfully obvious. Sure, he was, as ever, an astute businessman, and the company had tripled in profits, thanks to his subtle background strategizing, with Ward as the outward spokesperson.

But Ward was a little pained to admit to himself, that he saw his father as a bit of a prick.

He couldn’t even exactly figure out what it was about Harold that he was starting to dislike. Perhaps it was simply the icy stillness of his immobile facial expression; a snake coiled up, waiting to strike, to sink its fangs deep into the unsuspecting prey’s flesh, coursing its poison through the prey’s veins.

The doors pinged open and Ward stepped out, strolled across the corridor and placed his hand on the digital scanner by the door. His identity was swiftly verified and the latch opened. Inside, Harold stood with his back to him, facing the open balcony.

“You called?” Ward asked, stepping into the vast room.

Harold turned to face him, always with those flat pale orbs, that betrayed nothing of the emotion underneath (if, indeed, he felt any). Ward sometimes wondered if there truly was any substance to him; if he truly did die, and the Hand had simply returned a carbon image of his father, missing the spark of human authenticity.

“Yes, Ward,” Harold stepped forward. “We need to talk about Ty.”

Ward’s mouth flew open. Of course, he told himself that he shouldn’t be surprised about this revelation and instantly berated himself that his father had usurped him, in this way.

“You’ve been… _spying_ on me?”

“Of course,” Harold said, his left shoulder rising and falling, with a slight, non-perturbed shrug.

“But you can’t…but why?”

Harold stepped closer. “Because I don’t trust you. This is not in the company’s interest, Ward.”

“I can’t…” He felt his cheeks warm. “What do you know?”

“Son, it’s not your sexual orientation, I don’t care about that.” Harold’s hand on his shoulder felt heavy, dead weight grinding his bones. Ward resisted the urge to grimace. “But a director from an opposing company? That’s not solid business sense. See, Ward, this is why you need me to guide you… I sometimes wonder what it would be like if I wasn’t here to help you out. If it were just you, the company would be bankrupt three times over, by now.”

Ward felt his face flush brighter. Little digs at his obvious ‘ineptness’ were not uncommon, from Harold. He usually didn’t let them perturb him. Every so often, though, Harold would manage to get one in that managed to really tear his soul out and stomp on it a few times. He almost had to give his father credit, for managing to find the right words, to truly reach to the core of his inner doubts.

“You need to break up with him.”

“No problem,” Ward said, continuing to maintain eye contact.

Harold smirked. “Such callousness. I’m impressed.”

“I only fucked him to fuck you. I knew you’d hate it.”

For a moment, Harold didn’t speak. Ward was taller and yet felt greatly diminished by his father’s unyielding gaze. As when he had been a child about to be berated for being naughty, he felt his stomach muscles twist with anxiety, and strongly fought the urge to look down to the ground.

“Ward, is that really a way to talk to your own father?” Harold said, a dim light now glowing in those light blue irises; so different from Ward’s own brown. Growing up, he had coveted sharing his late mother’s dark looks.

 “Well you see, Dad, that I-“ He began, starting to feel rather smug.

Ward didn’t even see the slap coming; didn’t initially realise that he had been hit, until he felt the sharp sting across his cheek. He gasped, and took a step back, gingerly placing his palm against the left side of his face, where the flesh felt hot. For the first time ever in his life, another had physically hurt him.

_He… I can’t believe that he just hit me!_

 Harold grabbed him by the shoulder and roughly pulled him forward, grasping him by the chin. Repulsion instantly trembled Ward’s body, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to break free from his father’s hold.

“You will not speak to me that way, Ward! Now break up with him!”

Harold released him and then pushed him, causing Ward to stumble back a few spaces, still staring at his father with wide eyes.

“You can go now,” Harold said, turning back away from him.

Ward realised then, that there would be no apology for the slap.

*

Ward certainly obeyed Harold, as always, breaking up with Ty through text, as soon as he arrived at the office, the next day. It wasn’t as though it meant anything, he told himself. It had only been a few months, after all, of admittedly incredibly satisfying sex.

A return message pinged through within seconds of him sending the text. Ward swiped open his mobile and read.

_I can’t believe this. You’re breaking up with me through text? You fucking coward!_

With a shaking hand, Ward threw the phone into his desk draw and slammed it shut.

*

When he returned to Harold that night, he expected his father to be gloating, even flinched a little as he came near. However, as Harold seemed determined to befuddle him, he kept a respectful distance.

“Ward you know I… you’re my son and I love you, so much.”

“Last night, you… you _hit_ me.”

Harold’s entire face sagged, as though the flesh simultaneously decided to give up on holding so tightly to the bone.

“Something’s wrong, Ward. Something is very wrong with me. I don’t know what…”

Ward stepped closer, and saw the pain etched in the now pronounced lines of Harold’s face. He allowed the hug that followed and told himself that his father truly did believe what he was saying.

For the next three months, Harold seemed a different man, offering advice about the company, but in less authoritative manner; it was more that he made suggestions, and every so often even complimented Ward. Ward found himself starting to relax a lot more, both with Harold and in the office. Joy even remarked, at one point how ‘happy’ he seemed, of late.

But then he started to notice subtle changes, in the months that followed. Harold seemed more apt to bouts of solitude, of surliness. He started to berate him again, to become more like the distant father that he was familiar with.

As with the slap, the punch seemed to come from nowhere. Harold was, as always, berating him about what he saw as his inability to run the company sufficiently, and Ward answered back. The punch landed square in his stomach and he collapsed forward onto his knees, gasping for air. When Harold then walked away, Ward told himself that he’d had enough. He wasn’t going to stay and put up with being physically abused. Harold could literally rot in this place, as far as he was concerned.

For six months, he didn’t contact Harold and Harold didn’t bother to contact him. Although prone to bouts of maudlin, at one point sitting by himself in a drunken stupor, wondering why his father didn’t care enough to apologise to him, he more or less started to have a life, even finding himself a girlfriend.

Then a contract fell through and, as he would predict, Harold texted him, once more. Although Ward told himself the he wouldn’t go back, he found his body moved of its own accord, back to that room.

Back to Harold.

And, as before, after his father physically abused him, Harold was warm, inviting. Ward told himself not to be fooled. However, it was difficult not to be, when Harold gave him the affection that he fervently craved.

Months passed and Harold had not changed from his default position of being a kind father to him, even going so far as to give him a present of a watch that had belonged to his grandfather, for his twenty-fifth birthday. Ward found himself relaxing more and more.

A year passed and the cycle started up again. Back to the taunts, the sly jabs, the frustration towards what he saw as Ward’s incompetence. Harold started to discuss, in detail, the flaws of what little friends Ward had. The only person, it seemed, who was off limits, was Joy. In fact, Harold only spoke of her in a positive fashion, particularly her business sense.

Then came the day that Harold invited him to look on his desk. Laid out on top, were photos of his girlfriend, in embrace with another man, kissing another man, running her hands through another man’s hair. Ward felt the odd feeling of the table suddenly falling away from him, even though he hadn’t changed position.

“You… spied on Linda?”

“Because I didn’t trust her. She wasn’t good for you, Ward! You deserved better!”

Ward picked up one of the photos. Linda was looking at the redheaded man in a way that she had never looked at him.

“You… why would you do this? Why do you always have to-?” Feeling his rage spill over, he lunged at Harold.

“Control yourself, Ward!”

“I hate you!” Ward shouted, feeling tears wet his cheeks, as he lunged at him again.

“Stop this!” He suddenly found himself spun around and slammed, face down, onto the table. “I said stop this, Ward!” Harold wrenched his arm up at an impossible angle. He heard a distinct crack, followed by sharp, excruciating pain.

Perhaps Harold hadn’t meant to break it. No matter.

Ward broke up with Linda that very night, via text again, and vowed to never be in contact with Harold again. The following day, in the office, he told Joy that he broke his arm playing tennis, with one of his (non-existent) friends. More than the constant abuse from Harold, he realised that what caused him the most anguish, what lead to sleepless nights, was the lying to his sister.

“Are you alright, Ward?” She said, at one point, standing beside him, in his office, and placing a soft hand on his shoulder. Ward strongly considered telling her everything; the lies, the deceit, all of it. But then the tiny voice in his mind spoke up, the one that always sounded like Harold.

_You’ve been keeping this a secret from her for almost seven years, now. Do you really think she’ll be able to trust you again?_

He forced a smile to his face and told her that he was, indeed, fine.

*

This time, Harold waited an entire year before being back in contact. In that time, him and Joy were doing fine. It turned out that she was as astute a business woman as Harold had pegged her for.

Then one day, he came back into his office, to find his mobile ringing, with the caller ID saying Frank Stein, one of Ward’s personal jokes.

_Fuck off fuck off fuck off._

The mobile continued to ring. With his heart firing at too inconsiderable a rate, he answered.

“Ward, please son can I… can I speak to you?”

Of course, as always, he went back to him.

*

The proverbial honeymoon period only lasted a few months, before Harold was back to what Ward saw as his usual manipulative self. Certainly, his father was a brilliant strategist. But then, Ward would often think to himself that sociopaths often were. Of course, this also included the occasional slap and punch, always in areas that he could easily cover up.

Ward was careful not to let anyone, not even Joy, notice the bruises on his body. It wasn’t as though he was in the right frame of mind to date, at that time anyway, so chances were against anyone seeing his naked torso. Shame now  seemed at the forefront of every interaction that he had with others. He was a man and this just… well, he told himself that it should not happen to _anyone_ , male or female, but who on earth heard of a grown man being slapped and punched by his own father?

One night, Harold slammed him so hard into the wall that he jarred his back. Joy, upon seeing the excruciating he was in the next day, forced him to go to the doctors, who prescribed him Tylenol.

Ward took the tablets.

And then he took a little more.

*

The shindig was one of those company ones that Ward always despised, desiring nothing less than to hide away in a shadowy corner, but convention dictated that he be forced to press flesh with other business associates, so he allowed Joy to take the lead. They reached one man who appeared somewhat familiar.

“I don’t believe it! Joy and Ward, all grown up! How old are you both now?”

“Twenty eight,” Ward replied.

“Twenty three,” Joy said.

“And both so good looking. I remember you as children! It’s Robert Frasier! I was a childhood friend of your fathers!”

Ward still couldn't place him. So, he allowed Joy to continue the conversation, as Robert Frasier directed his answers back towards the both of them, his eyes very obviously flicking up and down Ward’s body.

As the night continued, Ward noticed Robert Frasier sneaking more glances in his direction. Despite the gold ring on his left hand and pretty wife’s sparkly chatter, to a group of men beside him, the looks that Robert was directing towards him were too easy to interpret. Ward wandered over and smiled at him. The man was balding, overweight and not in the least attractive, to Ward.

But oh, how it would irritate Harold.

*

Twenty minutes later, Ward managed to separate Robert from his wife and into his car.

Half an hour after that, Robert was inside his bed and inside him. The man grunted his way to a speedy orgasm, with the sex lasting a few minutes at most. Groaning his release, Robert then unhooked Ward’s legs from over his shoulders and looked down at him, smirking.

“My god you’re beautiful.”

It took all of his resolve not to roll his eyes. Instead, he smiled back. Robert very carefully pulled out and jumped off the mattress, a moment, to deposit the condom in the bin by the dresser, before crawling back on the bed.

“But you’re still not finished.”

Robert’s mouth enclosed over his now starting to lag erection. Ward gripped his hair tightly, thought about how much this encounter would enrage Harold, and finally truly started to enjoy himself.

*

“You what?” Harold abruptly pushed the office chair backwards and stood up. Based on the graphs currently displayed on his computer monitor, it appeared he had been looking into some accounts of investors.

“I thought you’d know, seeing as you seem determined to know every move of mine,” Ward shot back.

Harold’s mouth gasped open and then he did something totally unexpected. He threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh Robert, always such an ass. I’m really not sure what seducing him was going to accomplish, Ward… actually, he could be good for business. I think we should-“

For a moment, Ward’s hand started to tremble a little. He clenched it into a fist, resisting the urge to strike out, wipe the humour from his father’s face.

_No! No, that wasn’t how he was meant to react!_

Ward felt frustrated tears burn his eyelids. Once again, Harold had trumped him. He had essentially whored himself for no reason.

“Oh come on, Ward, don’t look at me that way.  I didn’t tell you to whore yourself to that man.”

“I hate you,” Ward whispered.

“Now Ward.”

“Why can’t you leave me alone?”

“Well, if I’m not mistaken, you’re the one who came here.”

“Not any more. I’ve had enough.”

Ward went to walk towards the door.

“Ward, you can’t-“ Harold reached out to touch his shoulder. Ward brushed it off.

“I can! You’re the one who’s trapped. I want nothing more to do with you!”

Harold once again grabbed him by the arm, fingernails painfully digging through the cloth of his shirt, into his flesh.

“No, you can’t leave! You’re mine, Ward. You belong to me.”

“I belong to no one!” Ward once again shook him off. “I’m no longer putting up with you, do you hear me? You’re _nothing_ without me! Nothing!”

“No, _you’re_ nothing without _me_! Pathetic excuse for a man!” The fist shot out and Ward felt the impact against his skull, slamming the side of his face hard against the wall with such force that he felt pain spiral out from his cheek and temple, his vision darkening. “What are you, Ward? Nothing! Just nothing. Just a whore junkie who can’t even tie his shoes without daddy telling him how.”

So, he knew about the painkillers. Of course he did.

Ward went to take a step forward, only the room was spinning, the black dots before him worsening. He felt himself going down-

And came to slung across the office table, to the back of the room, his pants and underwear stripped down to his ankles. For a moment, he thought that Harold was going to spank him. The thought was almost ludicrous enough to force a giggle up through his vocal chords and out his mouth.

“You’re mine, Ward. You belong to me. Mind body and soul.”

Ward felt something touch his left and right buttocks and realised, with a lance of terror that cut straight through him, that it was Harold’s hand.

_What is he-?_

He moaned, trying to thrash, to shift away, only his muscles weren’t following the instructions that his brain was desperately trying to give them. He felt coldness touch his opening and he moaned, reaching behind to feebly bat his molester away. Harold grabbed his hands and held them against his back.

“Come on, now, I know you’ve done this before,” Harold said and Ward felt his short stubby dingers digging around inside of him. His heart was now pounding so hard, it  felt like it was going to explode out of his chest, and yet his muscles were still paralysed. Ward pressed his face harder into the wood of the desk, telling himself that this wasn’t happening. No no this couldn’t be, it just no no-

Harold released his fingers and Ward was offered a momentary reprieve, before he heard the sound of a zipper being undone and then felt something a lot bigger being forced inside of him. Ward’s agonised, bewildered whimper was drowned out by Harold’s groan of accomplishment. As Harold started mechanically thrusting within him, sharp pain tearing along his spine with every brutal movement, Ward found he could not comprehend truly what Harold was doing to him. No no, to truly understand the horror of what was being enacted upon his body, by the one person who was meant to protect him, to love and cherish him…

Ward refused to believe in the physical reality of that moment and so allowed his mind to drift off, to compartmentalise itself away from the indecency being forced upon his being.

_Air conditioner must be off. Usually he keeps it at an unbearable temperature. Why did he turn it off?_

“You deserve this, Ward you know you do.”

_So quiet in the city. Maybe that Daredevil has cleaned up all the baddies. Him and Punisher, between them. Wonder who Daredevil is? Bet it’s probably going to be someone completely unexpected._

Harold paused a moment, groaned and then started moving even faster. Ward whimpered, once more.

_This desk needs a clean. Wonder what cleaning service-?_

Harold’s loud groan shook Ward from his redundant thoughts.

_He didn’t use protection. Do I need to get checked out?_

 For a moment, Harold collapsed on his back, sweaty hands running through his hair. Ward felt his father's lips on his neck and shuddered, once more, before he gasped, as Harold pulled out. As he heard Harold’s footsteps, departing out of the room, Ward felt his full consciousness slowly return. He was in Harold’s office and Harold had just-

The lasagne from that night’s dinner suddenly rose up his oesophagus, and he threw himself off the desk, grabbing the bin, just in time for the stomach contents to regurgitate up into it.

_This… just happened._

Not wanting to actually look down, to verify whether the wetness he could feel on his thighs was his own blood, or…something else, he shakily pulled up his pants and underwear, seeming to lose the ability to button up a fly, for a few minutes. Wiping his hair back, followed by the tears from his cheeks, he slowly rose to a standing position, looking around the room. It appeared smaller, somehow, claustrophobic, now. Running water sounded, from the bathroom to the back. Ward shooed the image from his mind of Harold- of his father- washing himself, after-

_No._

He stepped forward, the pain rippling thorough him, originating from the one source, a reminder of what had just occurred. Feeling tears slip down his cheeks, once more, he wiped his face.

Just need to get to the door, he told himself. Just there.

Once made it out of the door, he told himself that he just needed to get to the elevator. And then down the  stairs.

And then in his car.

Paul the attendant asked him if he was okay.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He snapped back at him.

_Just need to get to the car._

He was actually impressed with himself that in his current half-cognitive state, he managed to drive home. Once inside, he triple locked the doors, went into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes, again, not daring to risk looking down… there, to see the damage… no, no nothing happened. Nothing! Nothing!

The bathwater felt soothing, perhaps a little too soothing. He grabbed the soap and started to scour his body with it, rubbing so hard that the flesh went bright pink. Finally, he got down to between his legs.

_You need to see how badly you’re hurt._

 A sob ripped from his lips and he carefully prodded his opening, gasping as he was rewarded with sharp pain. So, he was probably torn there, possibly needed stitches. Not that it mattered, because going to the hospital, allowing anyone else to see what had just been done to him, was not going to happen.

_No one can ever know._

Ward always thought of himself as a practical person and he decided that the most practical thing to do, was to end his own life. Yes, he told himself. This made sense, then he wouldn’t have to consider the anguish of what Harold had just…

_The hair of the front of Harold’s legs brushing against the back of his, with every unwanted movement._

Ward sobbed again.

“I can’t… I can’t…”

He flung himself out of the bath and hastily changed, telling himself that he would climb into his car and just drive. Drive drive so fast that hopefully-

As he half-jogged through the lounge room, he stopped at a photo of himself and Joy sitting on the main dresser; such love and compassion on her delicate face. He groped around in his pocket for his mobile and, before he even realised what he was doing, he found himself calling her number. She answered within three rings.

“Ward?” She sounded sleepy.

Ward couldn’t help the sob that tore through his throat.

“Ward? What’s wrong?” Her voice was more alert, now.

“Joy, I love you. So much…” His voice broke.

She paused, only momentarily. “Okay now you’re scaring me. Do you want me to come over and see you?”

“I’m sorry for all the times that I’ve acted like an asshole-“

“Okay, you hang tight. I’ll be over in-“

“No, you don’t need to come over, just…”

“Okay, just.. please, Ward, what’s wrong?”

_Oh nothing, just our father, who you thought was dead well no I’ve been keeping a secret from you for ten years. He’s the biggest asshole imaginable. And tonight he… he…_

“Ward?”

“Tonight I…” _I was… I can’t even say the word._

“Ward, please… Look, I love you, just tell me…”

Ward decided right then and there that he couldn’t possibly end his own life. Not when Joy needed him.

“I don’t feel very well. I think I’m sick. I don’t think I’ll come in, tomorrow if that’s alright.”

“Okay, that’s fine. How about I come over tomorrow afternoon?”

“I don’t know, I just… I just don’t feel well.”

*

Ward took two weeks off work, spending most of the time either in the bath scrubbing his flesh or in bed, zonked out on painkillers. In that time, Harold didn’t contact him. If he had, then Ward was convinced he would be taking a running leap out of his window.

On the fifteenth day, Joy came over,  and sat down beside him, by the bed. Ward looked into her concerned face that, as ever, showed so much love towards him, even if he didn’t deserve it, and allowed himself to break down, all of the shame and horror leaching out of him. She reached her arms around and held him, squeezing his shoulders, not asking what was wrong, just saying that she was there, and willing to listen, whenever he wanted to talk.

*

Three months later, Harold got in contact again. Ward went back to him, as he always did. Certainly, the ‘incident’ (as to how Ward referred to what happened in his mind) wasn’t mentioned. Harold kept a respectful distance and talked about the business.

It was only a matter of time before the physical abuse started up again. Then came the day, two weeks before his twenty-ninth birthday, when he talked back to Harold. Somehow, despite all of the abuse that Harold gave him, he wasn’t going to allow his father absolute control over him. So, he talked back to him, even if it ended with a punch or kick. This time, however, Harold dragged him over to the lounge and forced him over it. Ward felt his muscles lock, his brain once more shut down with shock, as his trousers and boxers were hastily ripped down and he was once again forcibly penetrated. Afterwards, Harold looked down at him, bleeding and trembling, curled up in a ball on the ground and said, rather dispassionately “Get up, Ward. Show me that you really are a man.”

Despite the pain rippling through his insides, his shaky legs, he managed to stand, to look his rapist in his eyes. He even affected a smirk.

“One day, you will regret touching me,” he whispered. Harold’s response was to smile back, in that clinically aloof way of his.

The next day, he started to look into stealing from the company. He didn’t see it as the employees’ money. It was Harold’s money, and was simply one way for him to take his own power back.

As the months past, he found himself accurately balancing work and the abuse Harold dished out. The occasional physical and even rarer sexual abuse continued and Ward was trapped in a constant cycle of alternating terror and shame. This was simply too much to tolerate, so he started to deliberately develop a mask, that not even Joy could get past, of numb indifference. He was the astute businessman. Of course, he never socialised with anyone else and, one by one, his friends fell off the radar. He barely even saw Joy any more. His life revolved around the business, as well as intricately planned revenge scenarios for Harold. When his father touched him, he didn’t even flinch any more, so internalised had he become, in his pain. Yet, even despite all that Harold had done to him, a part of himself still coveted the occasional affection and compliments from his father.

Despite everything, the abuse, the rapes, he still ardently yearned for his father’s love.

It made him hate Harold, but secretly hate himself all the more.

*

Don’t look at me like that!” Ward turned back to the dead eyes, behind the plastic. Sure, he was ranting at a dead body, but somehow it was the cleanest that he had felt in a long while. “I know this is all wrong, everything is so wrong. But then when has it been right, of late? Danny Rand is back, because why not? And he’s some kind of crazy violent Buddhist ninja, who we keep inexplicably giving everything that he wants! I’m currently staring into the dead body of a man my own _beloved_ father killed and mutilated. But that’s nothing, nothing! With Danny, the guy in the truck was just a head. A head! Oh but he’s so pretty, isn’t he, Danny? That pretty curly blond hair. And he’s a god damn psycho! No wonder him and dad get along so well. Joy doesn’t know about any of this. I can’t tell her. I’m going crazy, talking to a dead body. But why not? It’s all just the absolute sewerage tank that is my life right now!” He allowed the laughter building up in his throat to bubble over. “My father has physically and mentally abused me for years and yet I keep coming back because I am a fucking idiot! He’s… worse…” For a moment, Ward felt excruciating pain tear into his insides, heard the slap slap of a body against his, Harold’s loud grunts, with each rough shove inside of him. _No, no no backtrack, backtrack._ “Let’s just get this over with.”

*

Ward sat by his father’s body, trying to assemble some form of reaction, in his mind, to his brutal death, at his hands. After the tirade welled over, he now felt utterly numb, his muscles aching, as though he’d competed one of those ten-mile marathons that Joy would sometimes attend to, when she was going through her super fit stage at the age of sixteen.

The blood was starting to congeal on the slick floor. Ward watched, with dim fascination, the way it had blossomed from the abdominal wounds.

Stabbing his father with a phallic instrument. Justice, he supposed. He also supposed that it was sort of funny that he had finally snapped not because of any extreme abuse. It wasn’t like the time that Harold broke his arm, or forced him to give a blow job, to avoid being anally raped, before forcibly penetrating him anyway. The proverbially camel- breaking straw was another punch. Small, he supposed, in the scale of what he was used to.

But then, considering what was happening in his life of late, small was clearly enough to push him over the edge of civility.

He wondered if there was any afterlife. Danny would probably have an answer for that one. Now that was an intriguing proposition. How would Danny- who seemed to genuinely like Harold- react when he knew the truth of what he did to his own son, how he had hurt him?

“I hope there is one,” he said to the body. “Because where you’ll be going will be justice served.”

*

The night of Harold’s cremation, Ward went to his local bar and drank three whiskeys straight. When the man with the sandy blond hair eyed him from the other side of the bar, he deliberately eyed him back. The man smirked and came over.

Why not? Why the hell not? Ward told himself he needed the distraction.

*

“I know who you are,” the man announced, nipping at Ward’s neck, as his hand scoured his naked body, tugging roughly at his erection. “Ward Meacham.”

“Aren’t you smart?” Ward said laconically, as his own hands did their own stroking, over the hard muscles of the man’s chest, up and down his rather impressive erection.

“You’re far better looking in person than that time I saw you on tv, standing behind Danny Rand,” the man stopped his stroking, to pop open the cap on the lube. Ward frowned up at him, unsure whether to be insulted by what the man had just said. “I’m going to fuck you good,” Ward allowed himself to be rolled over onto his front, felt the man’s mouth sucking on his shoulder, a slick finger dig into his opening.

_“I can do what I want with you, Ward.”_

Ward gasped, as his body was electrified with sudden, unexpected dread.

“No, wait-“

_Harold’s finger was inside him, tearing apart his soul, as he physically violated his body._

“No, please-“ Ward tried to roll back over.

“Sh.. sh… relax… relax…” A hard hand pressed down on his shoulder. Wasn’t that what Harold had told him, the second and third times? Hadn’t he also told him not to fight it?

“I know you want it, it’s okay, it’s okay…” Two fingers were in him now, twisting, burning.

_“I can hit you, punch you, berate you. You just come back for more.”_

“Stop, please…” The fingers were continuing to breach him, despite his protests, the man’s body now pressing against his own, holding him down onto the bed.

_“But this, this is what you hate the most. What you’ll do anything to stop.”_

“Sh… sh… I’ll make it good, I’ll make it good for you…” The man’s breath felt hot across his ear.

Ward slumped down, as a disturbing familiar feeling descended over him; detached acceptance, his muscles locked so tightly that a light tremble overtook his entire being.

_“And this is why you belong to me.”_

“Here we go, here we go…” The burning intensified as the man entered him and started moving. Ward whimpered. “Fuck! That’s good… that’s tight…”

_Harold was inside him, grunting, possessive hands cupping his hips._

“That’s it prissy faggot, you love it,” the man shouted, in almost maniacal fashion, as he roughly thrust in and out of his ill-prepared body.

_The one who had created him was now doing his utmost to destroy him._

“All you prissy rich assholes are the same, can’t wait to get a big cock stuck up you!” The man then started to grunt with every thrust.

_Ward felt utterly powerless to stop him, could not even lift his head, could only lie over the soft lounge chair, looking down at a wine stain on the carpet below, mind unable to understand that this was happening again, that Harold would do this to him._

“Here it comes, fucking cockslut,  fuck… oh yeah… oh yeah….”

Ward squeezed his eyes shut, fisting his hands in the blankets as the harsh thrusts continued. The man let out a strangled cry and Ward whimpered at the implication, before he felt a heavy weight once more on his back.

_Please just… get off me._

 “Thanks for the good fuck,” the man said, harshly removing himself from Ward’s body, before moving off him. Ward loudly exhaled.

_A good fuck. I guess Harold thought so._

Ward carefully rolled onto his side, scooting away from the man, the clock radio now in his direct line of vision. He could feel the man’s release running down his inner thigh and tried to ask his fatigued higher self how he had managed to place himself in this situation to begin with.

_Why didn’t you fight him? Why did you let him assault you in such a way?_

_Why don’t you ever fight back when Harold-?_

_No._

No, he wasn’t going to consider such thoughts. That was the path to a true psychotic break. His mind simply wished to drift away and he allowed it, observing the digital display flick over from one sixteen am to one twenty-four am. He could hear the deep breaths of the one beside him, indicative of sleep. Only Ward couldn’t succumb, he simply watched the clock roll over, his mind wanting nothing more than to count the numbers.

Five hours later, when the other man woke up and dressed, neither said a word to each other. The other man then turned back and smirked at him.

“Thanks for a fun night. I’ll text you. We should hook up again sometime.”

Ward couldn’t bring himself to answer. The man waved goodbye and then departed the room.

*

It had been a month since his father’s cremation, and Ward finally accepted that he was truly dead, which meant that he was not coming back. This did not provide the relief that he had thought it would. As he had told Danny, with his father no longer around to abuse him, who could he blame now, but himself, when he made a crucial error in the company and lost a massive account? Or missed three days of work, after taking too many Tylenol? Or missed another two days, when recovering from realistic nightmares of the memory of his latest hook up?

He was a fuck up, an idiot. Harold had been right in saying he was a complete disappointment. What had he achieved, to create any positivity in the world? Even Danny had left him.

Joy.

The thought of his sister sliced open the gaping wound of his heart further. He had wanted to keep her safe, to tear her from that monster’s clutches. What if Harold had…? Harold had always treated Joy with more respect and dignity than he had ever given to him, even when they were children. She was, indeed, his ‘little princess’. Even so, Ward had been sickened with the thought that Harold may turn his untoward attentions towards her. He was willing to do anything to stop that, even if it meant working with the Hand and turning Danny over to them.

No, Joy would never know, could never know what Harold did to him, what he was trying to save her from.

Ward stepped up to the edge of the bridge, wrapping his arms righter around his slim frame, against the icy New York wind. It didn’t matter, anyway. Soon the cold would have no effect. At this point, he realised, his life held no benefit, for others, including himself. Standing over the glistening water of the Hudson, he told himself that this was apt, this was needed. His life insurance would pay out a tidy sum to Joy.

Gripping one of the posts, Ward jumped on top of the steel railing separating him from the steep drop below, taking a few deep breaths. In. Oxygen. Out. Carbon dioxide. He was aware of his chest rising and falling, the tremble of his arms against the cold, his hair fluttering in the wind.

Just one step, he told his ferociously pounding heart. It’s okay. Just one step.

Time stretched out to an immeasurable eon of countless heart beats. The water looked so calm beneath him, welcoming.

Do it, he told himself. Just do it.

An arm suddenly gripped around his waist. He screamed, as a warm body held him tightly against their own, and he was roughly thrust backwards, off the railing. The person must have jumped up quite high, to enable such an incredible physical feat; forcing them both back, before landing gracefully on their feet, on the stable concrete path.

“Ward?” Said the familiar voice. The hand let go of his waist and instead grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around, to view Danny’s white, strained face.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, kudo'd and wrote comments. I was happily surprised by the response, particularly as this is a small (but growing!) fandom :)

 “What are you _doing_ here, Danny?” Ward asked.

_Okay, you can’t pretend that you’re too surprised._

Danny to the rescue. Of course. The one who he had organised to kill, on more than one occasion, had now saved him from death. Just another example of the clusterfuck that was his life, at present.

_Come on. It’s sort of funny, admit it._

A little of the colour had returned to Danny’s cheeks, but his eyes were still bulging, in a classic startled reaction.

_After all of the death that he’s surely seen, my potential suicide is what it takes to shock him?_

“I was just walking the city, meditating,” Danny replied.

_Of course you were._

In true Danny fashion, he had explained nothing; why he had rescued him, why he was on the bridge to begin with, why he was even in the city.

“I thought you were going back to that city you said you were brought up in. What was it…Lunkun? Why are you back in New York?”

“Kunlun,” Danny corrected him. “I did go back… it’s a long story…” He paused a moment, eyes flicking to the edge of the bridge and then back again. “Ward… can we talk?”

“We _are_ talking,” Ward tensed the muscles of his folded arms, relishing in their ache.

“I didn’t realise it was you, at first. I just saw someone about to… about to jump. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“What does Buddhism say about suicide?” Ward asked, with vague intrigue. “I’m assuming that you’re going to tell me that life is sacred and all of that ridiculousness.”

As he spoke, he observed the conflicting emotions colouring Danny’s face. It suddenly occurred to Ward that he had never truly appreciated the mobility of those delicate features.

“If you take your own life, then your rebirth will be in less than auspicious circumstances. It is unwise to deliberately derail from the path that you have set for yourself,” Danny said.

_Rebirth, huh?_

 “My father had multiple rebirths. And he continued to be a total prick but still managed to always have the upper hand, in everything that he did. Think your theory is a bit off, there.”

Judging by his concentrated expression, Danny seemed to be choosing his next words carefully. “I heard of some of what Harold did. Some members of the Hand told me that he made you bury bodies that he’d mutilated-“

Ward burst out laughing. _So innocent, Danny._ “You don’t know _anything_ about what my father did to me. Just… just leave me…”

“Ward, please…” He placed his hands up, as though in surrender. “Can we just… talk? We don’t have to go anywhere. Even if we sit down here, against the railing.”

Ward considered Danny’s proposal. He supposed he could always jump off the bridge later. But then, perhaps a part of himself truly didn’t want to. Perhaps he did want Danny to convince him that he was worthy of remaining above the Hudson water, on firm ground. He decided that he would re-evaluate his need to end his life on a moment by moment basis. Right now, the moment wasn’t apt.

Danny rested down on the concrete, leaning his back against the pylon, and patted the ground beside himself. Brushing the proffered area of dirt with his hand, Ward sat next to him, pulling up his knees and wrapping his arms around them, against the chilly wind. For a moment, neither spoke.

“What did happen in Kunlun?” Ward finally asked.

“It wasn’t there. I found dead Hand soldiers at the entrance… I don’t know what happened…It had disappeared.”

“To be honest, Danny, I still don’t know what the hell happened to you, the entire time that you were there.”

“It’s… a long story. I’ll tell it to you, some time. Just know that… I’m no hero. My life is just so messed up right now.”

“Yeah well _you_ weren’t the one standing on the edge of the George Washington Bridge, about to jump. Go on then, convince me to stay. Tell me that life is worth living, that there are flowers and puppies in my future.”

“As a Buddhist, I believe that life is suffering; to live, we must all suffer. that light and dark coexist, there can’t be one without the other.”

“What does that even mean?” Ward thought that perhaps he wasn’t in the right frame of mind for existential quandaries, at that time.

“What I mean is life is impermanent and ever changing. It is this instability that can cause suffering. But we must try and transform the suffering, to attain a life of peace and happiness.”

“Yes, well for me the easiest way to ‘transform’ my suffering would be with a nice cold dip below.”

“Ward.” He flinched at the hand suddenly gripping his arm. “Sorry!” Danny let him go. “Look, you’re my friend. I want to help you.”

“Despite the fact that I pushed you off a building, and organised for some guys to try beat you up, even kill you? I acted like an asshole to you, Danny. Honestly, why aren’t you running far away from me?”

“I carjacked you, drove your car into a wall and threatened you with your own gun. I’d say we’re even.”

_No, Danny. Not even close._

“I’m sorry, Danny. I’m so sorry for everything that I…I’ve acted to terribly towards you. There are not words to…”

“Hey,” Danny’s voice was silken honey. “It’s okay. I forgive you.”

“I don’t deserve it.”

“Look you haven’t acted amazingly, true. But then nor have I. I’m trying to figure out how I came to mess up so badly.”

Ward looked into his blue irises, so dissimilar to Howard’s. Danny’s, by contrast, were full of vitality, reflecting every facet of the depth of his soul.

“Tell me about Kunlun. Tell me about those fifteen years you were away,” Ward insisted.

“What do you want to know?” Danny said, rubbing his hands together and then sticking them in his armpits, for warmth. “It wasn’t some fantasy holiday. I was grieving my parents’ death. There were a few people there who were good to me. There were a lot who weren’t. I was the outsider.”

“Were you bullied?” Ward asked, frowning.

Danny nodded. “There wasn’t a day that went by when I wasn’t hit or kicked by the other kids, and then adults, there.”

“But then you were used to that, thanks to me,” Ward said, allowing the guilt that gnawed at his insides. Yes, he was, indeed, an appalling person. He wondered if he would feel himself hit the water? Or would he pass out from shock, on the way down? “The terrible thing is, I still don’t remember. I believe you about the frog and the… okay I remember the kicks… how can you even look at me right now, Danny?” Ward said, abruptly moving to stand up.

“Ward would you please sit down?” Danny asked, with some authority. Almost against his volition, Ward sat back down again. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…Look, can we just make a clean slate of it? Just forgive each other for all of that horrendousness from our past and move on?”

To move on from the past. How to even begin to attempt such a feat? How to not look back at everything that his father did to him, and not always feel the painful twisting of his stomach muscles? The bile rising in his throat? The sludge of shame that had now soiled every cell, so that he would now never be properly clean?

No, Ward told himself that he needed to be free, to have just one person tell him that he was forgiven, even though he knew he didn’t deserve it.

To have one person deem him worthy of being more than the manipulated robot-whore that his father had made him into…

“Yes, please, forgive me, Danny. Please forgive me,” He absently wiped a tear from his cheek.

“It’s okay, Ward,” Danny lifted a hand, as though to touch his shoulder but then dropped it. “Listen, I have an idea. How about we go back to my apartment? I’ll make you tea. We can… talk a bit more.”

“Tea huh? Sounds tempting,” Ward made clear his sarcasm. “But isn’t Collen Wing there?”

A light flush graced Danny’s cheeks. “We’re no longer…She deserves someone better than me. I’m still trying to figure myself out. I’m just too… immature for her. She’s amazing and I’m… I’m hoping we can be friends.”

“Friends… Yes, well good luck with that one.”

Brief anger crossed the handsome features, before disappearing. Ward almost opened his mouth, to apologise once more but then decided it was ridiculous. If he was going to apologise for every time he acted like a bit of a prick, that would be all he would ever do.

_A bit of a prick. Like Harold was._

_No, no I’m not like him. I don’t want to be like him._

“So, what do you say?” Danny asked, his irises, under the sodium glare of the overhead bridge light, the colour of the ocean on a rainy day.

 “Okay, let’s go then.”

*

Danny’s apartment wasn’t too far from that particular part of the bridge. Ward questioned his own proximity, to where Danny lived. He had, certainly, never gone to Danny’s apartment but then, what were the chances of him standing on the edge of the bridge around the area where Danny liked to walk? He would place them in the astronomical range. Of course, he didn’t need to ask Danny, to know that the younger man would say that there were no ‘coincidences’, that Danny rescuing him on the bridge was ‘meant to be’. Ward didn’t believe any of that nonsense. To him, life was simply a chaotic bull ride where, if one were lucky enough, they could hang on long enough to avoid being gored.

They spoke very little, of mere inconsequential items- the weather, the lack of cars on the bridge that time of night-until they reached the incense-fragrant apartment which was, as Ward had expected, very sparsely fitted-out with elegant, earth toned furniture. In the lounge room, a couple of scrolls of calligraphy prints, as well as an intricately detailed mountain landscape painting, added a bit of colour to the otherwise stark white walls.  In place of a television, along the south wall, sat a Buddhist altar, consisting of three wooden shelves; a bronze statue of Buddha sat in the middle of the uppermost shelf, a laughing Buddha on the shelf underneath and a bell, scripture, daffodils and candles laid out, in a line, constituted the bottom one.

Danny directed him along the varnished wooden floorboards to the light gold settee sitting opposite the altar.

“Make yourself comfortable. The tea shouldn’t be long.”

Feeling too jittery to sit, Ward followed him under an archway into the rustic themed kitchen, where Danny lit the stove under the kettle.

“Milk? Sugar?”

“Actually, do you have any coffee? Black, no sugar.”

“I don’t drink it but I do keep it for visitors,” Danny said, opening the pantry to his right. Ward silently watched him for a minute, as he started to prepare the beverages; coffee for Ward and tea for himself. It seemed odd that merely twenty minutes before, he had been determined to end his own life, to experience what he was convinced would be pure nothingness. Now he was in Danny Rand’s apartment, for the first time.

“You know this is only temporary,” he said, to Danny now pouring the hot water into the mug containing the coffee. “I doubt you’ll say anything that will convince me that my death isn’t the most sensible way out.”

Danny poured the water into his own cup, placed the kettle back on the stove and then handed Ward his mug. “Can you please explain _why_ your death is the sensible way out?”

“Look at me, Danny. What do I have? Joy doesn’t love me anymore-“

“Now you do know that’s not true-“

“Harold is dead, and despite everything that he did to me... I still mourn him. And that’s so wrong. I hated him so much but I mourn him… and that, in itself, just feels so twisted and wrong...”

“Why do you say you hated him? What did he do to you?” Danny asked, gently.

Ward found Danny’s questions to be darkly amusing.

“What _didn’t_ he do to me? He hit me. He punched me. One time, he broke my arm. I was never good enough for him. I was always the worst businessman. Nothing without him-“ He froze, as a sudden memory flooded his mind.

_“You are nothing, Ward. Nothing! Look at you! Pathetic!” Harold’s voice sounded stern, uncompromising above him._

_Ward could feel the humiliated tears tickling the flesh of his cheeks, his knees straining from their position on the floor, his mouth starting to ache, from being forced to stretch wide, to accommodate the body part that his own father had forced him to take within it. Ward was tempted to bite down, would relish the cries of agony from the one who had so often wrenched them from him. But somehow, he couldn’t. Fear of further consequences kept him locked in position, his head moving quickly up and down, mouth and tongue frantically sucking and licking, just wanting Harold to finish, for it to be over. He told himself that this was better than the more excruciating alternative-_

“Ward?” Danny said.

The mug slipped from Ward’s hand and smashed on the ground, spilling the liquid all over Danny’s varnished floorboards.

“I’m sorry,” The words seemed to be coming from somewhere a good couple of metres outside of himself.

“What’s wrong? You’ve suddenly gone white.”

“I’ll clean it up!” Feeling numb, Ward started to walk to the pantry, with the thought of finding the dustpan and broom.

“Listen don’t worry about the coffee cup, it’s fine,” Danny said.

“I’ll clean it.”

“Ward!” Danny’s soft hand touched his shoulder and Ward flinched away, his heart suddenly galloping in his chest.

“Please, don’t touch me.”

“Alright, sorry, sorry. You just seem very…Ward look at me!”

Ward deliberately forced himself to look at Danny.

“You’re with me, Danny. You’re in my apartment and you’re safe.”

Although his heart still felt like a runaway thoroughbred, Ward did find himself calmed, somewhat, brought back into himself by Danny’s serene demeanour.

“What did you just do?”

“My sensei, in Kunlun. To begin with, I had problems with anxiety. He could always bring me back into the moment, by reminding me of mindfulness. You’re here, Ward. Concentrate on the sound of my voice, on the feel of your chest rising and falling, on the feel of the floorboards under your feet. Be in the moment.”

Ward certainly knew about mindfulness. He simply wasn’t sure if it would work for him. His mind was always sending too many disparate thought this way and that, always at full throttle.

 “I can clean this up, it’s fine. But you’ll have to pour yourself another coffee,” Danny said, moving past Ward and locating the dustpan and broom in a little alcove beside the fridge.

Seeing as he’d made the mess to begin with, Ward thought this a fair exchange. Still feeling somewhat as though someone else was operating his own body, he picked up another mug and teaspoon off the dishrack and opened the Maxwell House still sitting on the bench, spooning in the coffee, before lifting the kettle and pouring in the still hot water and stirring.

“I hope it wasn’t your favourite mug,” Wards said, watching as Danny brushed the broken mug pieces into the bin by his hip, and then grabbed some paper towels, from under the sink

 "I care about you, Ward. Despite everything that happened between us, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Ward continued to sip his coffee, as he observed him mop up the spilled coffee with the paper towels. The numbness was starting to decrease, to be replaced by the lethargy, that was ever-present in his life, of late.

_I can’t… I just can’t… not any more._

“The first time he hit me, I was in such shock. I was an adult. Twenty-three years old. I never fought back, Danny. For eight years. What was wrong with me?”

Danny threw the paper towels in the bin and faced Ward directly, his features alight with concern and compassion that Ward knew he didn’t merit.

“Ward, that Harold hurt you, in that way. None of it is your fault. That you didn’t fight him… he was your father. You saw how _I_ was with him. He fooled me. He fooled everyone.”

“That’s true. Only I knew the true Harold.”

“I’m sorry, Ward. I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

“You don’t know the worst of it…” .

No, he wouldn’t say. Could never reveal the worst of what Harold did to him.

Danny’s expression was so open and trusting. How on earth did he grow up to be so damned pretty? No, beyond pretty. His light good looks were like sunshine and beach, fun summer holidays of a long forgotten past. Back when his mother was alive, and he was naïve to the true torment that life held.

_Danny is right on that one. Life is suffering._

“I should go,” Ward said.

“Okay, you’re an autonomous human. But I wish you would stay,” Danny said.

“You’re not going to force me to stay here?”

“Well, I can’t promise that I won’t stop you again from doing anything lethal to yourself,” Danny said. “Look, we can finish our drinks. You can sleep on the bed and I’ll sleep on the lounge.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly kick you from your bed. I’ll sleep on the couch,” Ward said, deciding again that he would reconsider suicide in the morning. Danny was being far too generous and he felt too delicate to not take him up on it.

“It’s no problem, Ward. None at all,” Danny’s lips curled up in a warm smile.

Ward suddenly had the very tempting image of them both on Danny’s bed… naked… writhing together.

_It would be so easy… easy distraction…_

_Distraction like the reason you gave yourself for embarking upon your last… encounter?_

_Yes, because that worked out so well._

For a moment, Ward felt ghostly hands press into his struggling back, holding him down onto the mattress. Making a concerted effort to push the memory away from himself, Ward squared his shoulders, and, with his coffee in hand, wandered into the lounge room, with Danny following.

“You know, this is exactly how I’d pictured your apartment,” Ward said, sitting back down on the settee, as Danny squashed down onto the perpendicular beanbag. “Right down to the mountain landscape. You are nicely predictable.”

“Like when I came back into your life and you thought I was some psycho.”

“I _still_ think you’re some psycho,” Ward teased.

“Have you heard from Joy?” Danny asked.

Ward swallowed the thick wad of regret that her name produced in his throat.

“No, I haven’t.”

“She’ll come back to you. You’re her brother and she-“

“Maybe it’s best if she doesn’t. You have to know, Danny, that everything I did was to protect her. She can’t know. Do you understand? She can’t ever know what he…” He took a few moments to calm the sudden torrent of anxiety that shook his hands and sped up his breath.

“He didn’t hurt her, did he?” Danny asked, sounding alarmed.

“No,” _Thank god._ “No I was, thankfully, the only one that he ever…”

“Ward, maybe she should know that he hurt you, physically and psychologically assaulted you.”

 “That’s nothing, Danny. That’s the bare minimum of what he…” He placed his mug down on the floor by his feet. “You have no idea of the monster that he was,” Ward said, looking at Danny’s bare feet; broad and stubby-toed, so dissimilar to the beauty of his face.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m tired. I think I should go to bed.”

 “Sure, I’ll just… just let me sort some things out in my room, first.”

When Danny then moved to the back room, Ward wondered what the hell he was doing, here in this apartment? He was more than certain that Danny was removing any potentially lethal items from the room, in that moment.  Actually, more to the point, was what was Danny doing here with him? Surely the optimum route for the both of them, would be to commit himself to an institution. That is what Ward would have done, hell, it was what he _did_ do, to Danny.

Said man returned to the room, with a blanket and pillow in his hands.

“Look, this is ridiculous. Let’s just sleep in the bed together. I’m sure we won’t molest each other in the night,” Ward said.

“I’m being a gentleman here, Ward. Take the bed. You need a good night’s rest and I’m told I am prone to nightmares.”

“Well then you’re not the only one,” Ward said, biting his upper lip and studying Danny a moment, wondering why Danny felt odd about sharing a bed with him?

“Alright, good night.”

Ward stumbled down the hall and into the room, before closing the door, taking off his shoes and coat, throwing them to the floor and clambering into bed. He didn’t think that he’d fall asleep, would likely while the hours away deep in contemplation about the conversation that he and Danny had shared. However, within minutes of pulling the blankets up, his mind started to peacefully drift off into sleep’s comforting embrace.

*

For a few moments, upon waking, Ward wondered why he was lying on a futon, in an unfamiliar room with a framed picture of the Dalai Lama over the mirror opposite. Then it all came back; his disastrous suicide attempt, Danny’s rescue of him, the conversation that followed. Ward could hear rain battering the windows and wrapped the blanket around himself, loping out of bed and opening the door. The apartment was oddly quiet. Perhaps Danny had gone out? No, Ward seriously doubted that Danny would leave him, particularly considering what he was attempting, the night before.

He finally located the other man sitting, cross legged, on the ground in the centre of his lounge, his eyes closed.

Meditating… of course.

As Ward moved closer, Danny opened his eyes.

“How long have you been up?” Ward asked, as Danny stood up and came over to him.

“A few hours,” Danny said, frowning.

“I really need a coffee,” Ward brushed past him, walking to the kitchen.

“Ward…” Danny’s frown deepened, as he followed him. “I want to talk to you about something. But please… make your coffee first. I’ve already put the kettle on, for you.”

“Hm.. the plot thickens.” Ward felt sudden apprehension twist his stomach. Danny was going to tell him to leave, wasn’t he? That his anguish was too much for Danny to deal with. He couldn’t exactly blame him for that.

But then, why did it matter? His plan was still to go back to that bridge, wasn’t it?

His hands started to shake, as he poured the beverage, causing the liquid to spill all over the bench. Yep, couldn’t even make himself a proper coffee, any more.

“Let me,” Danny said, grabbing the mug off him, rescooping the coffee and delivering it to the mug, before lifting the kettle and pouring the hot water.

“Here you go,” he handed Ward the mug. “You sleep well?”

Ward took a sip of his beverage and nodded.

“Good…” Danny grimaced, bit his upper lip and then took a deep breath.

“Ward I’ve been thinking and I want to tell you about something that happened to me.”

Ward placed the coffee mug down on the bench beside himself, to show Danny that he had his full attention. “Okay.”

“You know how last night I told you that in Kunlun, I wasn’t particularly liked? Well this didn’t help when I started my training. I just focused all of my energies into being the best fighter that I could be. Ironically, it just made my bullies even worse. When I turned twenty-one, then I went to an even higher level of training. The older men who I was training with certainly didn’t appreciate a young man alongside them. Anyway, one day, a group of five of them grabbed me from my bed and dragged me into the conjoined shower. They told me they were going to make an example of me, that I was too arrogant and they had to quell that. The best way how was to shame me.”

Ward did not like the direction this anecdote was taking.

“They started tearing off my clothes, told me that they were going to rape me.”

“Danny…” Ward whispered, feeling his innards squeeze painfully together.

“My sensei came in and they stopped. My sensei saved me. The men were kicked out of Kunlun. Rape is never accepted.”

“So they didn’t… they didn’t touch you?”

“They didn’t actually get to rape me but they were touching me, all over, telling me, in detail what they were going to do to me. For years, I had nightmares.  Well, it certainly made the celibacy part of being in Kunlun easier.”

“Danny, that’s awful. I’m so sorry.”

Danny looked away a moment, before looking back, pinioning Ward in his pale gaze. “Last night when you said that physically and psychologically abusing you wasn’t the worst of what Harold did…”

Ward flinched away from Danny, suddenly realising what he was about to ask, only he didn’t want him to, didn’t want to confirm his greatest shame.

_No, Danny no please… not you… please don’t…_

“I didn’t want to believe it… but then, I know the truth of the worst of what humans will do to each other.”

Ward suddenly felt as though he couldn’t get enough oxygen inside his own body. His chest started to frantically rise up and down, as the room momentarily went out of focus. Pins and needles pinched at his fingers. Was it possible to die from anxiety? Perhaps so, because he was dying right now, he could tell.

“Danny…” _Help me, please…_

“Harold, he raped you, didn’t he?”

Ward cringed further away from him, turning his head, unable to look at him.

“Please, Danny, I can’t say it… please don’t make me say it…” He said, unbidden tears spilling down to his chin.

“Okay, that’s fine.  You don’t have to talk about anything that you don’t want to. But I’m here, when you do.”

I’m here.

How often had Joy said that to him, only for him to refuse to actually tell her the truth? How could he tell Danny when he couldn’t even tell his own sister?

The unwelcome tears continued. Ward turned from Danny, cursing himself for having no control over his own body’s reactions. For so long, Harold had complete power over him. Now, he also had no control over his own emotions. No no he didn’t wish to be crying in front of Danny. Adults didn’t cry, wasn’t that what Harold said to him once? Only children cried. But he wasn’t a child, no he wasn’t-

“Hey, I’m here,” Ward felt himself stiffen, as warm arms went around his shoulders. “I’m here.”

Without returning the hug, instead crossing his tense arms around his stomach, Ward rested his forehead against Danny’s chest. Danny smelt of soap and fresh shampoo. Danny’s arms felt strong and yet comfortable around him.

“I’m here,” Danny repeated, running his hands up and down Ward’s back.

The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on Ward. Of all the people to say that to him, who he wanted to say that to him- Joy, even his father- Danny was the one to finally work out the worst of his father’s crimes against him. Rather than be disgusted or berating, Danny had offered support, a friendly ear.

“I’m sorry,” Ward said.

“Nothing to be sorry about, okay?”

Ward pulled away and Danny allowed it. He wiped his cheeks, feeling suddenly discomfited by Danny’s empathetic gaze.

“I um… can I have a shower?”

“Sure… sure Ward, whatever you want.”

Ward went to walk away, but then turned back.

“Can we just… not talk about my father? Or anything to do with what he did to me? Can we make that promise?”

Danny’s brows furrowed. Ward could see the convoluted emotion in those ocean blue orbs, before his obvious need for Ward to trust him won out.

“Sure, Ward. Sure.”

*

Ward lay on his back on the ground, giggling uproariously.

“This isn’t funny! This is serious!” Danny, standing over him, brandishing a martial arts staff, and bearing an uptight facade, only made the situation all the more humorous.

Ward had now been living with Danny for the past week. To his credit, Danny had not brought up Harold Meacham, since the promise in the kitchen, or, indeed anything about that night on the bridge. Instead, they talked of mainly inconsequential matters. Danny did tell him a little more about his time in Kunlun, one drunken night informing him that he had to fight a ‘dragon’ to become the Iron Fist. As he spoke of the ferocious battle, Ward could only presume he was being symbolic, in some way, but failed to see what he was talking about.

Danny was, indeed, an enigma.

For the past five days, Ward had not returned to the office. Somehow, suddenly the thought of walking back into that building, going up that elevator and sitting behind that desk, seeing that portrait of Harold, and being reminded of the loss of both him and Joy, was too overwhelming for him. No, easier to be with Danny. Teaching Danny the finer cuisines, entertaining Danny with fine music that he hadn’t heard, films that he had never seen. Ward often found himself not focusing on the movie playing on his laptop, but on Danny’s profile. Danny’s rapturous expression, was more appealing to Ward, than the reappearance of the T-Rex at the end of ‘Jurassic Park’, Danny’s clear wonderment more affecting than the reveal of the meaning of Rosebud.

Ward was certainly free to leave Danny’s apartment whenever he chose but he found that he simply didn’t want to. It wasn’t as though he needed to have Danny around. Danny often came and went, out and about running errands (including for Ward, such as grabbing his laptop, clothes, and bathroom items from his apartment) and working on his current self-imposed ‘job’, learning as much about the Hand’s operations as he could. At one point, Collen Wing came over to discuss the Hand with Danny. Ward was surprised, at the time, with how comfortable the two seemed around each other, particularly considering their romantic past. Indeed, Ward could not say the same for any of his ex’s, all of whom, he was sure, had a dartboard bearing his face hung up somewhere in their houses.

“Oh come on,” Ward giggled, moving up to a sitting position. “You said so, yourself. I’m the worst martial arts student that you’ve ever had.”

For the past few days, Danny had been teaching him martial arts with… varied results. This wasn’t the first time he’d ended up on his back, with Danny barely even touching him.

“I didn’t say that. I said that… with practice, you could be okay. I just get the feeling you’re not really trying.”

“I am trying!” Ward said. Although he was sweating so much that his shirt was sticking to his chest, Danny was barely even flushed. “Alright, alright. Let’s try again, then.”

Ward stood up and tried to make his clumsy feeling body move into the correct stance. As Danny came over and corrected his hand position, Ward noted, not for the first time, that he was completely fine with Danny touching him. Clearly, his abused body didn’t see him as a threat. But then, with Danny’s blond surfer-boy looks, Ward still found it difficult to reconcile his violent streak.

“Ready?” Danny said, smiling at him.

“Ready,” Still feeling in an uncharacteristically silly mood, Ward then reached over and snatched the staff out of his hand.

“Hey, what are you-?” Danny went to take it back but Ward jumped out of his way, grinning and holding it out away from him. The irritation wiped from Danny’s face and he laughed and moved to wrench it back. Ward backed away some more, still holding the staff away from Danny. “Come and get it, sensei.”

Of course, Danny could have grabbed it from his hands whenever he wanted but he playfully made a grab for the object again.

“Not making much effort there, are we?” Ward said, laughing.

Danny easily moved in and tore the staff off him.

“You’re not fun,” Ward pouted, and then yelped, as Danny impishly lightly whacked the weapon against his hip.

 “Alright, we have to be serious, now,” Danny said, although his grin had not vanished.

Ward mock-rolled his eyes and took position.

*

“I can’t say I’m surprised. But I can say that I am pretty disappointed,” Danny said, standing over the kitchen stove and stirring the spaghetti sauce.

“I didn’t say I voted for Trump, did I? I just said I usually vote republican. There is a big difference! You’ve been away for the past fifteen years, anyway. What do you know about American politics?” Leaning against the bench opposite, Ward took another sip of his glass of red. Danny didn’t have bad taste. Certainly not as refined as himself but still, not terrible.

“I’ve caught up. Believe me, I needed to.”

“I bet you like Bernie Sanders.”

“I do. Well, he talks about a lot of sense,” Danny said, as Ward shook his head. “See I just don’t get it! You’re not completely right-winged. From what I see you’re not anti-gay, at least I don’t think you are. You’re not-”

Ward, was about to bring up a concept with Danny called ‘complexity’, in which he was going to explain that just because one voted republican, didn’t meant they were a woman and minority hating neanderthal. However, Danny’s comment derailed that line of thought, and he instead started to titter a little at the concept of himself being anti-gay.

“What’s so funny?” Danny demanded.

“I think it would be a little ironic, considering that I’m openly bisexual.”

“Oh, well I guess I am technically too… although I do try to move past my base sexual urges.”

_Yes, of course he’d say that._

Nothing about Danny was surprising Ward at that point.

“Anyway, I was about to say, there is a concept called ‘complexity’…”  
*

“Yes but after you defeat the Hand?” Ward said.

Danny moved his knight on the chess board between them and then looked up to him.

“I won’t ever defeat the Hand.”

“But what if you do?”

“I don’t know… set up a martial arts school, I guess. I’ll probably be one hundred by that time.”

“I can see it. One of those hippy octogenarians. Hair down to your butt. Thongs. Talking peace and love.”

Ward then looked down at the chess board. In three moves he could potentially have Danny’s queen. He moved his bishop diagonally.

“What about you?” Danny asked, as he took Ward’s bait and took his knight. “I presume you’ll keep working for the company.”

“I wanted to leave. Go on holiday, for a while. Now I’m thinking it might still be an idea.” _So no longer thinking about suicide?_

“Where to?” Danny asked, as Ward moved a pawn.

“Somewhere far away. Iceland.”

“That is far away,” Danny grinned, moving his queen.

“Thank you for that,” Ward said, taking the queen with his knight.

Danny suddenly grabbed his queen off the board and held it in his hand.

“No.”

“Oh come on, Danny,” Ward reached forward and Danny held tight to the wooden piece, laughing, as Ward wrestled his hand, in an attempt to snatch the item from him. “Nope, I’m not letting you have it.”

“Fine then, I’ll just…” Ward moved back a moment, considering. “I’ll just tickle you.” Danny laughed and went to scoot away from Ward’s fingers. “Thank you!” Ward said, grabbing the chess piece out of his hand. For a moment, as Danny concentrated on the board, with a light pink to his cheeks, Ward looked at the chess piece, feeling a little dazed.

_Okay, what the hell just happened there?_

*

Danny’s smile was so wide, as he handed Ward his guitar, that he could see all of his teeth.

“What?” Ward said, taking the item off him. As he tuned the instrument, Danny sat down on his usual beanbag, still looking rather deranged, with his toothy grin.

“I just… I never knew you played. I remember you had one, as a teenager, but…”

“You thought I just kept it as an ornament?” Ward asked. “Any requests?”

“You know modern music better than I do.”

Ward started to strum. He had not had the chance to play in a long while. Shame, as it did seem to have a calming effect on him.

“Most modern songs only have three chords anyway so…I do like a bit of Hendrix.”

“You always liked a bit of Hendrix,” Danny said, as Ward started to play. As always, when he would play, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the music, allowing his mind to drift off, away from abusive fathers and his angst-ridden life. There were simply his fingers manipulating the strings to a familiar sound. He finished and focused on Danny, who now bore a half-grin and an indeterminate expression. Indeed, his face seemed to veritably glow.

“What? Why are you… why are you looking at me like that?”

Danny shook his head. “No reason.”

*

Ward caught Danny looking at him, in the next few days, with the same odd expression. When he came out of the bedroom, with his usual bed hair, when he explained, over lunch the idea he’d been considering lately, of venturing into sustainable medical equipment, when he jostled up to him while making dinner, explaining the benefits of paprika. Always with the same, Ward would be hazard to say, wistful smile.

He likes you, he told himself. See, when a person is fond of another person, they tend to look at them in a way that _shows_ that they are fond of them.

Ward was certainly starting to grow fonder of Danny, too but was starting to be concerned that he was outstaying his welcome there. He was quite sure that Danny had not expected him to stay so long, coming up to two weeks, now.

“So I was thinking…” Ward said, over a rather succulent dinner. “I’ll go back to my apartment tomorrow. Go to work. Try get my life back on track.”

“That’s great, Ward. But there is no rush. You can stay here as long as you want. I just…”

“What?”

“I’m still rather worried about you.”

Ward exhaled air through his teeth.

“I think if you’re left by yourself in that big apartment of yours you may start to feel a little maudlin.”

_Maudlin?_

“I can’t stay here forever.”

“Well, no but… I guess I’ve gotten used to your company over the past few weeks. I’m all for you getting your life back on track. But you’ve been through a lot.”

‘I thought we weren’t going to talk about that. You promised.”

“I think you should talk to someone about it,” Danny said, lowering his voice.

 “And say what, exactly? That I was manipulated and abused by a man who was meant to be dead anyway? Who I killed only for him to come back to life? Do you think anyone will listen to that and not send me to the nuthouse?”

“Ward, only two weeks ago, I found you standing on the George Washington Bridge about to jump off! You’ve been screaming in your sleep for the past three nights. Woke me up!”

“I was…?” Ward recalled snatches of nightmare images, that seemed to dissipate further, upon examination, a feeling of lingering dread the only aftermath.

“I’m worried about you.”

“I’m not going to pay an exorbitant amount of money, to tell some quack about the worst things that have happened to me, only to have them write out a prescription for Zoloft and send me on my way,” Ward said, feeling his nerves tremble a little.

“There are other ways, other than psychiatry. Have you tried meditation?”

Ward shook his head. Of course, Danny would suggest that. “It doesn’t work for me.”

“It works. Helps to centre oneself.”

“Danny, I really don’t want to hear this, right now.”

Danny turned back to his chicken a moment, stabbing into it with some zeal with his fork, as though it was one of his combatants.

“Ward, you are free to do whatever you want. You’re not being kept here. If you want to go back to your apartment, fine.”

“You sure?”

“Of course, I just…I think you shouldn’t be by yourself, right now. But it’s your life, your choice.”

Ward allowed the words to penetrate. His life. His choice. Even if he was going to go back to his apartment and slit his wrists, Danny was essentially giving him permission.

“Okay maybe I’ll stay a little longer. But I am going back to work tomorrow.”

Danny broke out into one of his sunny smiles, stood up and walked over to Ward, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You know I’ve enjoyed your company over the last few weeks. Despite everything… it’s been quite fun having you around.”

“Despite my well-heeled snot-nosed sarcasm?”

“Precisely because of your well healed snot-nosed sarcasm,” For a long moment, they held eyes, Danny’s, as always, veritably shining with positive emotions, (light freckles across his nose... why hadn’t Ward noticed before?) before he quickly looked away.

*

Over the past week, while they were watching movies on his laptop, Danny had edged closer on his beanbag to where Ward sat on the settee. Danny was now positioned at the very edge, such that if Ward wanted, he could easily reach out and touch him. He had not wanted to watch the film- Kill Bill- but Danny had insisted, only to then spend the entire time talking about how ‘unrealistic’ the martial arts were. This tended to happen every time they watched a film involving martial arts in some capacity. Ward never complained with how corporations were run in films, no matter how stupid the scenario, and fervently wished that Danny would shut up.

“See here, how she holds the sword. The stance is wrong!”

Wad reached his foot out and lightly kicked him in the back.

“Hey!” Danny reached behind and swatted him. Ward kicked him again, so Danny grabbed his foot and started tickling it. Ward squawked and drew his foot away. A loud beeping signalled a message coming through in his mobile. This had been the first one in a couple of days. Thinking it would be one of the company directors, he swiped it open-

And felt as though his stomach was suddenly lined with molten lead, as he read the text.

_Hey gorgeous, been a while. Been thinking about you. How about we hook up again? I miss your hot body. We had a wild time, that night._

A wild time.

The words circled around in Ward’s mind, trying to focus on what particularly about being held down onto his own bed and forcibly penetrated while in the throes of a flashback of his own father raping him, constituted ‘wild’. With a trembling hand, he deleted the text.

“You know, I think I’ve been viewing this film in the wrong way-“ Danny’s half-smile vanished, as he turned around to fully face Ward. “What’s wrong?”

Ward laughed, while simultaneously feeing salty water prick his eyelids. Maybe the ‘wild time’, was his see-sawing emotions, of late.

“Ward?” Danny reached out and gently touched his knee.

“It will never end,” Ward said, reaching forward, to place his hand over Danny’s, needing the human touch. “I just... I do it to myself.”

Wasn’t that what the man had said, during their encounter? He wanted to be fucked, to be hurt. To Ward, it had to be true. He did, after all, invited the man back to his house, into his bed. And now, here was Danny, with his pretty curly blond locks and big blue eyes, looking oh-so-tempting and Ward was probably going to go there because why not? It was what he did.

No, no he wasn’t going to that to the one person who was trying to help him. He wasn’t going to take advantage.

“I’m going to help you, okay? It will be okay,” Danny said, patting his leg. Ward grabbed his hand and held it a moment, looking into his lovely light orbs. He didn’t believe at all that Danny could help him, or that it would be okay. But it felt pleasant to fantasize that this could be true, for a bit.

“Okay,” Ward said and Danny turned back to the laptop, nestling back a bit. Ward noticed that his back was now almost right against his curled-up legs. He got the distinct impression that Danny didn’t even realise that he was doing this.

Tbc…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all who are reading/commenting/kudo'ing.  
> Special Jessica Jones reference in this chapter.  
> And warning for the usual rape flashbacks.

Ward, fully-dressed for work, poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip, as Danny, with his head slightly bowed, and still in the t-shirt and track-pants that constituted his pyjamas, walked into the kitchen. For a moment, upon lifting his head and properly seeing him, Danny stood still, his eyes swiftly flicking up and down Ward’s body, as Ward froze.

_Did Danny just… check me out?_

Ward’s hand automatically clenched tighter around the coffee mug.

“Of course, you wear a suit to work,” Danny murmured, continuing over to the fridge and taking out a loaf of bread.

“You sound disappointed,” Ward joked. “Are you implying that it doesn’t suit me? Oh, that was a terrible pun!”

Danny laughed and then said, “You look good wearing anything.”

Ward, who was not used to such open compliments, particularly by someone that he was fond of, wasn’t sure how to reply. Feeling now a little awkward, he took another sip of his coffee, observing Danny place the bread in the toaster.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Danny asked.

*

Ward told himself that he felt fine. After all, he had already been in the office for a month following his father’s death, before his sojourn with Danny. At that time, he had been… in actuality, he’d been rather vacant, oftentimes needing people to repeat conversations to him, but that was explained by his mourning. Or so he told himself.

“Good morning, Mr. Meacham,” his secretary said, as he passed her desk, on the way to his office. He nodded back at her, recalling how, within the few weeks of Danny working for the company, he had bonded with her more than Ward had, in two years of her acquaintance.

_But then, Danny is that kind of person._

Ward had no desire to become friendly with the people under his command. To him, proper business etiquette demanded that there be a professional barrier between bosses and their underlings. Perhaps, when Danny said he wasn’t a very good businessman, this was a rather apt example. Danny was simply too eager to be affable with everyone, not realising that this was not conducive to a successful company.

_Makes him a great person but a terrible business person._

“Good morning,” Ward replied, before opening his office door, and strolling in, sitting behind the desk, switching on the computer-

-Ward suddenly realised that he had no idea what he was going to do next. Certainly, there were many projects that he could start to work on, many figures to analyse, economical variances to consider. However, the thought of looking at even one of these areas of the business caused his heartrate to inexplicably pound. He opened up his top drawer, verifying that all of his pills had, indeed, been thrown out.

_You have a bottle at Danny’s, in the pocket of your trench coat, remember?_

Almost like a godsend, in that moment, the intercom sounded and his secretary’s crisp voice came through.

“Mr. Williams to see you sir.”

“Sure, send him in,” Ward replied, standing up.

A few seconds later, the short, balding man stepped into the office.

“Ward! We didn’t think you’d be back for another week or so!”

“No,” Ward forced a smile, that likely looked more a grimace, as he shook the man’s hand. “I’m here. I’m ready to start getting Rand Industries back on track.”

“Okay…” Ward noticed that Williams' smile didn’t quite match his pale irises, in a way that was disturbingly similar to the oh-so-dear-and-departed Harold. “Well, we have a meeting in an hour. Looking at market forces.” He threw a folder on Ward’s desk. “Here’s all the data to get you up to date.”

*

During the meeting, Ward became aware, for the first time, how the other directors treated him; congenially but with a hint of standoffishness. Had it always been this way and he’d simply never noticed? When he spoke, he did have everyone’s attention. There was a lot of discussion of the efficiency of his ideas. However, even with the heaped praise from his colleagues towards him, there was a marked coldness emanating around the room, that had nothing to do with the hail pelting the windows. Although they obviously valued his business nouse, he had the distinct impression that they didn’t like him, as a person.

Ward was more than relieved when the meeting ended and he was able to return into his office. Once safely ensconced behind his desk again, he pondered his idea of selling renewable medical equipment. And why not? He asked himself. Harold had been brilliant at going with instinct, and Ward had a good instinct about this. By the time noon came around, he was well underway into organising his research. For lunch, he ambled down to the corner bagel store, brought a bagel and took it back upstairs to his office, to eat, while he continued with his data collection.

At three in the afternoon, he received a text. Intrigued, he slid the screen of his mobile open, to reveal that the message was from Danny.

_How is your first day back going?_

Ward instantly replied.

_Haven’t had to beat anyone with a staff yet. Boring._

Grinning, he returned to his computer screen. The ping of his mobile revealed a new message.

_Violence should only ever be used as a last resort._

Another message came through.

_Or if the person is unusually annoying._

Ward laughed. For a moment, he truly believed that Danny was going to leave it there, at his rather hypocritical first message. After all, how many people had Danny placed in the hospital, with his own brand of violence? Sure, they were arguably not very nice and trying to harm him. But the hypocrisy still stood.

*

At four, Ward returned to his office, from a rather dry talk with another director about the company’s stock ratio, to notice that he had another message on his mobile, which he had left sitting on his desk. Thinking the text to be from Danny, he swiped the phone open. The grin uplifting his lips instantly fell.

The message wasn’t from Danny.

_I’m free tonight. How about I swing by your apartment around seven? I’ll give you exactly what you want._

Ward could only stare at the text a moment, in absolute bafflement. How could this man think that he would want to even be in the same room as him, after how he had treated him, in their encounter? Feeling his hand start to tremble with fury, this time, over anxiety, Ward typed in a reply.

_Fuck off!_

Okay, not his most eloquent writing but he was certain the point was made.

*

Ward wasn’t even sure why he checked the text. The driver had just parked his car, when he heard his mobile go off. He could have easily waited until he arrived back at Danny’s. However, at that point, he supposed he was culturally conditioned to respond to the ping noise of a new text coming through. Ward stepped into his vehicle, closed the door and opened the message.

_You fucking rich cunt! Fucking loser. I’m going to tell everyone I know that Ward Meacham let me bareback him and creampie deep inside his ass. Wish I had a camera so I could broadcast to the world what a fucking cumslut you are._

Ward felt his entire body start to tremble, as his autonomic nervous system went into overdrive, his heart pounding, chest frantically moving up and down. He threw the mobile, as though it was suddenly scorching to touch. It hit the passenger’s door and then tumbled under the seat.

_The man’s weight feels heavy, on top of him, his breath wafting across his ear. Even though the man has pulled out, he still feels him inside. The man has now desecrated his insides with proof of his degradation, as Harold always did. In the past, what few sexual partners Ward had, he was always careful with. Protection was always a top priority. Now, however, even that choice had been forced from him._

The day after the… encounter, he’d gone to his private doctor and asked for STD screening. His doctor had not asked any questions, simply did as he asked, as well as gave him a run of post-exposure prophylaxis to take for the next three days, to block any potential HIV action. So far, the test results were all negative.

“Sir, sir, are you alright?” The attendant knocked on his window. Ward jumped, goosed, turning on the ignition, and pulling away from the curb.

He supposed he must have been a pretty great driver, considering how he managed to make it to Danny’s without causing an accident. His hands shook on the steering wheel and his heart felt as though it was literally going to burst out of his ribcage. His mobile phone went off twice, in the journey, and he jumped in his seat, both times, almost swerving his car off the road.

Finally, he pulled into the carpark of Danny’s apartment block. His sweat-drenched shirt was plastered against his chest. Unable to resist tormenting himself, he undid his seat belt, located his mobile under the seat and then flicked open his screen, to read the two messages.

_I felt sorry for you. I don’t think you even realise how much people despise you rich assholes. They’d fuck you though. I had plenty of friends pissed at me that I managed to fuck the shit out of pretty-boy Meacham. So you found some other one to satisfy you, slut?_

_Fucking slut obviously can’t get enough of a hard cock inside him._

Ward sat in the car a few moments, telling himself to be calm, thinking back to what Danny had said, when he had freaked out early on, about trying to be in the moment, focusing on the rise and fall of his ribcage.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_In._

_Out._

 It wasn’t entirely working. He still felt as though his body was stressing itself so much that his brain was foggy from lack of oxygen. With shaking legs, he tore open the car door and stepped out, fumbling for a moment to use the inhibitor to lock it, before stumbling across the carpark to the back door.

Although the distance up the elevator and across the hall to Danny’s apartment was relatively short, time seemed to stretch out to a millennia. He was simply desperate to get to Danny, to be calmed by his presence.

Only, he realised as he stepped inside the apartment, Danny wasn’t alone. Collen sat, curled up like a cat on the settee, a mug of what he was sure was tea, in her hand. Danny lounged in his usual spot; the beanbag opposite.

“Ward! Hey-“ Danny’s bright expression changed, the instant that Ward moved closer. “That bad a day, huh?”

“Well, I think I’ll go,” Colleen said, placing the mug on the ground and standing up.

“No, it’s okay, I’m… I think I’ll have a shower,” Ward said.

“No it’s fine. I’m due at the dojo. Need to prepare for my next class.”

“I’d like to see it one day. Danny’s been teaching me a little. Might be interesting to compare,” Ward said, feeling a though someone else was operating his larynx and causing the words to come out of his lips.

“He’s convinced I’m terrible teacher,” Danny said, also standing.

“No, I never... I’m just not the best student.”

“Well, we all have to start somewhere,” Collen said, smiling.

“I promise that this time when I’m in your dojo, I won’t be a great an asshole as I was before,” Ward said.

Collen’s eyes very quickly flicked to Danny. It was subtle but Ward caught it, and was now convinced that they must have discussed him, at some point.

“You weren’t being an asshole… okay you were being a bit of an asshole,” Colleen said. “But you were just trying to protect your company.”

“Still no excuse,” Ward said.

“Anyway, I’d better go,” Collen said. “So I’ll be on lookout tomorrow. I’ll give you the intel on the southern branch.”

“Sure,” Danny said coming over and embracing her. “Take care.”

Ward waited until the door clicked shut, before talking. “The southern branch? Sounds like some crazy musical gang.”

Danny shrugged. Ward noticed, over the past few weeks, that Danny seemed reticent to discuss too many details about his work investigating the Hand. Fair enough, he supposed. It really wasn’t his business.

 “So, what happened today? You seemed pretty fine at lunch,” Danny said.

Now that Ward was there with Danny, he suddenly didn’t want to be in the same room as him, or, indeed, with anyone. Besides, how was he going to explain what happened?

_‘This guy I hooked up with held me down, and brutally barebacked and creampied me. And now he’s been sending me texts saying he’s going to tell everyone he knows about it.’_

No, perhaps not.

“It was nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Ward, it’s okay,” Danny said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Ward shook it off.

_Damn you, Danny, if you honestly knew everything that I have done…_

“I said I’m fine! Just… leave me alone. I need a shower.”

*

Ward stumbled into the lounge room an hour later. The Tylenol was now working quite well and providing him with a nice buzz. Danny was… of course… meditating, in the centre of the loungeroom floor.

“Do you ever stop?” Ward asked, before careening to the kitchen, opening the pantry and helping himself to a red wine bottle.

“Ward what… what are you doing?” Danny asked, appearing under the arc between the lounge room and kitchen.

“Wine?” Ward took a wine glass off the wine rack and poured himself a glass.

“Are you… have you taken something?”

Ward swigged from the glass before replying. “Don’t worry too much, Danny. It’s just Tylenol. It’s legal.”

“How much did you take?” Danny sounded so much like Joy, in that moment, that it was uncanny.

“Just enough to give me a buzz. Oh come on, Danny, don’t look at me like that. I’ve had a hard day!”

He took another gulp of his wine. Danny sighed, stormed into the kitchen and took the wine glass off him, pouring the contents into the sink.

“Oh… now that’s not very fair now is it?” Although Ward found he honestly didn’t mind. He leant forward and sniffed Danny’s neck, detecting a faint spicy scent. “Ooh you smell good! Was that for me?” He teased before coming to another conclusion. “Or was it for Colleen? I like her. I really do.”

Danny stepped back and folded his arms, favouring him with an impenetrable look.

“I was hoping to take you out tonight. Celebration for you first day back. We were going to go to a nice restaurant. But now we can’t,” Danny said.

“Yes, we still can!”

“No, we can’t,” Danny insisted.  “Not with you off your head.”

_So the aftershave was for me._

“I’m sorry,” Ward said.

“Just explain to me why,” Danny’s arms were still folded, his brows furrowed.

“It’s me. I do it to myself.”

“Do _what_ to yourself?”

_I can’t… I just…_

Ward found that he felt too fatigued, to continue with his aversion with talking about his anguished past.

_Alright, you win, Danny._

“On the night that we cremated Harold I went to a bar… picked up a guy. We went back to my apartment. It didn’t go down well.”

Danny unfolded his arms, his tense facial muscles relaxing.

“I sometimes get these flashbacks, to Harold’s abuse. Anyway, we were about to… and I had this flashback, started to panic. The guy well he didn’t… he didn’t stop…”

Danny’s mouth flung open, in the most obvious expression of  outrage Ward had ever witnessed. “You mean that asshole _raped_ you?”

“No it wasn’t.. well, I guess it was,” Ward said, the shame and horror from that night starting to cut through his drug induced haze.

_“That’s it, prissy faggot, you love it.”_

How did the man even come to that conclusion? Ward recalled distinctly telling the man to stop, giving no indication whatsoever that he was anything but terrorised and fearful, throughout the entire experience.

“Anyway, he texted me last night, asking to hook up. I ignored it. He texted again today so I told him what to do with himself. He’s been abusing me through text ever since.”

“So, let me get this straight. The man who date raped you has been sending you abusive texts?” Danny asked, his blue irises ablaze with tortuous emotion.

“It wasn’t technically a date… we just met at the bar, came back to mine. Look, Danny, I’m not naïve. I knew what we were going to do the moment I invited him back.”

“Damn it Ward!” Danny suddenly shouted. “I’m sorry,” He ran a hand through his hair. “Okay, so walk me through what happened.”

_Oh yes, because going into detail about one of the worst nights of my life is precisely what I want to do, right now._

“Well like I said we went back to mine. And we were… how much detail do you want? We were making out and I started to get a flashback and panicked, told him to stop. He just, well like I said he kept going. Held me down and forced anal sex. In the morning, he got up and dressed and left, saying we should hook up again,” Ward allowed the sarcastic laughter that then worked its way out of his mouth, although his internal organs felt squirmy, as though they were itching to jump out of his flesh.

Danny closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “It’s taking all of my strength right now to not want to go and get vengeance on your behalf, against this rapist asshole.”

Ward could see the fury colouring Danny’s pretty visage and asked himself why he wasn’t angrier with the man who had, indeed, raped him? Was he really that messed up that he just accepted another rape as part of his life?

_Thanks for the good fuck, the man had said. And your response? Nothing. No fury, no even kicking him out of the bed. Just a serene acceptance of your own rape._

“I’m just so incredibly messed up,” Ward said.

“No, _he_ is. To do that to another human being, particularly on the night that they cremated their own father.”

“I just let him. I was panicking and he… he just ignored me. Told me I wanted it. Didn’t seem to care that I wasn’t responding in any way. Just like dear daddy, when he would force himself on me.”

_“Here it comes, fucking cockslut.”_

Danny’s eyes glittered with unshed tears, as he reached out and ran a comforting hand down Ward’s arm. Only, Danny shouldn’t have been the one comforting him. If only he hadn’t been such a coward, had actually told his own sister what was being done to him. The usual ache, when thinking of her suddenly opened, to a vast chasm.

“I miss Joy. I need her here.”

“She’ll come back. She loves you. You’re the closest thing to her.”

“You don’t understand…all those years… I couldn’t tell her anything. And it killed me inside. My father beat me, taunted me and…” _It’s only a word, you can say it._ “Raped me. And yet I still can’t hate him. A part of me still loves him. What is wrong with me?”

“I think it’s amazing that you can still bear love for the man who hurt you. Shows the depth of your soul,” Danny said.

“When he would… I just went somewhere else. It wasn’t _me_ that he was forcing it was just… a shell of me. I never fought him. I’m not even sure why. To have anyone… degrade you in that way, but your own father… it’s beyond excruciating. It’s like… if I have a soul it feels like it’s been torn so completely it’s irreparably damaged.”

“No, the soul can’t be damaged. The soul is the part of you that still loves him, despite everything he did to you. Your soul is and always will be complete,” Danny said, taking his hand. Ward felt his frazzled being relax a little, his trembling flesh soothing, in Danny’s warm, strong hand.

“Can we just watch a movie? A comedy? I just don’t want to think right now,” Ward said.

Danny nodded. “Sure, Ward, whatever you want.”

They moved to the lounge room and Ward opened the laptop that he’d placed on the coffee table, the week before.

“Any requests?”

“You decide,” Danny sounded a little strange. Ward swung around to face him. Danny was looking at him with a somewhat strained look. Ward told himself to not be too surprised He’d just revealed to Danny that he’d been raped, by more than one person, including his own father. He didn’t exactly expect Danny to be singing joyous tunes.

Ward clicked into his hard drive, picked the first half-decent comedy that he came across and placed it on, before moving back and collapsing down on the settee. The paramount studio logo came on and Ward felt his eyelids droop. He snapped them back open, then decided not to fight the inevitable, nestling down on the furniture and placing his head on the cushion.

*

He awoke the next morning with an aching back, a thick blanket dumped on him, and a thicker pillow under his head. Yawning, Ward sat up and stretched. Danny came out of the kitchen, a mug in hand. For a moment, Ward eyed him suspiciously, wondering how Danny would treat him, now he knew the truth of the sexual assaults. However, Danny didn’t appear awkward, but, rather was as bright and chirpy as ever. In his stay there, it had not taken long for Ward to realise that Danny was a morning person, much to his own personal agitation.

“Coffee,” Danny said, handing him the mug.

“What time is it?” Ward asked.

“Just past eight.”

“Great, I’m going to be late!” Ward handed him back the mug. “Thanks Danny but I’d better go.”

*

“It is imperative that Ward Enterprises remain viable, in an ever changing world. As you can see, from my preliminary research, sustainable medical equipment is one such area that will help accomplish this. We need to show the world that we are an environmental company,” Ward looked at each member of the board in turn, as he spoke. “This is where the world is heading.”

For the past twenty minutes, he had been talking nonstop, detailing his plan for finances to be diverted to further research into sustainable medical appliances. As soon as he talked about ‘financial viability’ he noted the body language of his fellow directors become more amenable towards him.

“Well, you do have a knack for choosing what will be the area which will bring Rand Enterprises to the top,” Williams said.

Ward suppressed a grin, as he observed all of the directors looking at the papers detailing his proposal, with clear interest.

*

Back at his desk, Ward took a sip of his third coffee for the day and turned his attention to the second matter that he had hoped to start to resolve. Yesterday, he had not even wanted to think about his rapist’s text-taunting of himself. Today, fresh from his victory of the board members agreeing to funding his idea, he decided to look further into his abuser. Certainly, the man had not texted back that day. Ward was sure that he’d resolved his fury in the abusive texts and so probably wouldn’t attempt to communicate again. Even so, Ward wasn’t going to allow the man to get away with how he’d treated him. Ironically, Harold had been the one to teach him to not let another walk over him.

Ward considered what he knew about his attacker. It turned out to be not much. Thinking back to that night, what had the man spoken about? What was his name?

Ward suddenly flashed on a moment in the bar.

_“Here’s my card, gorgeous.”_

After careful digging through all of the cards in his wallet, Ward finally located the business card of Aaron Bolt, Insurance Analyst.

_Insurance Analyst and Rapist._

Ward then clicked into his work computer and began a google search for private investigators. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do to the man, only that, in order to harm him, he’d have to find as much information about him, as possible. Everyone had a secret that they wanted hidden. Ward intended to find this man’s. Apart from being a rapist, of course, he told himself.

_Joy hired a PI, remember?_

Ward stood up and hurried across the office, opening his door and stepping through, continuing past his secretary, to the room that he had not been in, since Joy had left. Feeling his pulse pick up, a little, he opened the door and stepped in. Although the office had been cleared of her belongings, there was still a vague Joy-vibe to the atmosphere. Deliberately deeply inhaling and exhaling, Ward crossed the white carpet to the empty desk, opening the drawers one by one. Each turned out to be empty. Of course, ridiculous to think that the card of Joy’s private investigator would just miraculously be there. Ward slammed the bottom drawer shut.

_And what exactly are you expecting to find? Other victims? What, you think you’re the only one?_

Ward could still feel the man’s sticky flesh against his own, hear the slap slap of the man’s body, feel the burning pain of being thrust into with no regard to his consent, smell the overpowering stench of the man’s cheap aftershave, combined with his sweat.

_“All you prissy rich assholes are the same, can’t wait to get a big cock stuck up you!”_

Was this a reference to him brutalising another wealthy person? Or was he just fundamentally against rich people on principal? Ward had not considered the degrading words that his rapist had said, while defiling him. But now, however, he questioned the meaning behind them.

Why does it matter? He asked himself. The man just said what he had to get off. Probably not anything more than that.

Ward wiped his hair back from his forehead and, with slightly trembling legs, went back out of the room, ignoring the concerned remarks of his secretary, as he bristly walked back into his office.

_Just pick a PI. Any one.  Didn’t Joy say hers was a woman?_

Searching online, Ward located the number of the first female private investigator in the area that he could find, a woman named Jessica Jones.

*

Ward stepped inside the front door to Danny once more taking quietly with Colleen. He wondered if there was a rekindling of romance there, and felt an odd, swooping feeling in his stomach. If there was, he told himself that he was happy for Danny.

_Yes, happy. Happy._

Forcing his frozen lips up, he waved hello to the two. Danny’s entire face veritably glowed, in a return smile, which caused Ward’s internal muscles to perform a little somersault.

“Still waiting on that fight lesson, Colleen,” Ward said.

“You haven’t booked yourself in. Don’t expect any favours just because of who you are,” Colleen shrugged and smiled.

“Alright, I will… when I find the time.”

“Which is never,” Danny stood up, from where he’d been sitting, as usual, on the beanbag.

“Anyway, I’m out of here.”

Ward noted that this was the second day in a row that Colleen left when he arrived.

“Alright, I’ll see you again soon,” Danny said, embracing her.

She went to the front door and Ward opened it for her. For a moment, she glanced back at Danny and then to Ward with an impenetrable, one would say cheeky grin. “See you soon.”

Ward closed the door and swivelled back to Danny. “So, I feel terrible about last night. I’ve decided to make it up to you.”

“Oh, you don’t need to-“

“I’ve booked us dinner at seven at Masa restaurant.”

“That’s ludicrously upmarket, isn’t it?” Danny frowned.

“Yes, a hobo as yourself will fit right in,” Ward smirked.

*

Ward knew that as soon as Danny sat down, he would be impressed by the restaurant’s sparse, simple furniture, but unimpressed by the price.

“You’re a billionaire now, Danny, you can afford it,” Ward said.

*

About half-way through the rather succulent sushi, Danny switched the conversation, from his current progress with trying to infiltrate the Hand (which turned out to be not very far at all) to his fantasy of leaving everything behind and going on a backpacker tour of Europe, as though he was an eighteen-year-old kid and not a now twenty-six-year-old billionaire. Ward felt no choice but to cut in on him.

“Danny, I think at this point you need to check your privilege.”

Danny visibly whitened.

“You are a young billionaire. You were born to billionaire parents. You are also some crazy martial arts genius that I can’t even get my head around. You are the most privileged member of society possible.”

“I understand that!” Danny began.

“Do you? You can _never_ be that backpacker that you’re talking about. Well you can, but what you’ll be is a billionaire martial arts guru going on a backpacker tour. See, I accept what I am. I’m privileged. That’s the way it is.”

“But it shouldn’t be that way! I don’t care about the money. I never have! I only wanted the name. My name,” Danny said, a light pink dusting his still pale cheeks.

“Then why haven’t you given the money back? You could give it all to charity. You could sell your car, your apartment. You enjoy the money. Admit it. As well you should.”

Danny’s entire facial features appeared to simultaneously droop, in clear agony. “I’m a hypocrite. I just… I want to help people. Honestly. But you’re right. I like my apartment. My car.”

“And that’s okay,” Ward said. “You’re not hurting anyone by having these things. You’re not taking away from anyone.”

“No, Rand Enterprise has been involved in some shady dealings over the years…”

Ward thought about his own stealing from the company, from the employee pension fund, and felt guilt squeeze his innards.

“And, with you, I’m going to make things right again. You can be a good person and be rich, Danny. In fact, the privilege it gives you makes you even more able to help others.”

“I really do want to help,” Danny insisted.

“I believe you on that. Look, you are a very compassionate person. More so than me. You can do a lot of good in the world.”

“I think you think too little of yourself,” Danny said. “You’re not Harold, no matter how much he tried to mould you into him. And the real Ward that I’m seeing, I like very much.”

“Thank you, Danny,” Ward said, feeling rather touched by Danny’s assessment of him.

“Even if he is sometimes painfully damned honest.”

“Well, if you’re being an ass, I’m going to call you on it.”

Danny searched his face, with a rather avid expression, before looking away and smiling.

“What is it?”

“It’s just… time is an illusion anyway but still, mine is always off…It’s always the wrong time.”

“Wrong time for what?”

“Tell me more about your idea about the sustainable medical technology,” Danny insisted. It was obvious that he was deliberately changing the subject.

*

“Follow me,” Danny said. “I want to show you something.”

Ward followed him into Central Park, pulling his coat tighter across his chest. “I don’t like this idea, Danny. We could get attacked.”

“Have you forgotten who you’re with? Stick with me and you’ll be fine.”

They silently ventured further in, before stopping at a particular, rather thick-trunked tree.

“I met this man here, when I first came to New York. I was homeless. He was kind to me. Gave me food. Helped me out. A few weeks later, I came back to find him. He’d died. Overdose. I vowed to track down the suppliers, obtain justice for him,” Danny said, now turning to face Ward, showing the kind of intense manner that he always bore, when discussing his particular brand of righteousness.

“Those first few days must have been tough,” Ward said. “I didn’t help that. I’m sorry.”

“Well, you did think I was rather crazy.”

“I still do,” Ward teased.

For a moment, Danny simply looked back at him, focused countenance dissolving, to become partially the mesmerised look that was customary for him, of late, but something else was added now, too. Ward felt as though Danny was sizing him up, in some way. Then Danny reached forward, his fingers lightly touching his hair.

“Leaf,” Danny said, opening his palm to show a red tupelo leaf. Ward felt a pleasant chill settle in his stomach, at the unexpected intimacy. He looked down at Danny’s lips.

_You could do it, you know. You could just lean across._

“We’d better get back,” Ward said.

*

Once they reached Ward’s car, and Ward had disabled the locks, Danny suddenly grabbed the keys out of his hand, rushed forward and tore open the driver’s side door, before sliding into the front seat.

“No,” Ward said, leaning into the car.

“Come on, get in the passenger side. I’ll drive us home.”

“No, I want to actually get home alive. You are a crazy driver.”

Danny grinned back at him. “Come on, Ward. Loosen up a little.”

“Give us the keys,” he said, holding out his hand, palm up.

Danny frowned. “You’re no fun.” He placed the keys in Ward’s hand and then climbed out. Ward responded by playfully whacking him on the ass. Danny looked at him in obvious shock and then laughed.

As Ward then climbed into the front seat, he wondered why he had enacted such a clearly flirty and intimate move on Danny. Danny had responded well, which was good. However, it could have gone dreadfully wrong. He told himself to be a little more careful, in the future.

*

They entered the apartment and Danny closed the door.

“Do you feel that I’ve sufficiently made up for last night?” Ward asked.

“You didn’t need to make up for last night,” Danny said. “I actually thought we opened up a bit more to each other.”

“You mean I opened up more to you.”

Danny momentarily sucked on his upper lip.

“If you want to ask me anything, then do it. I’ll answer.”

“Anything, huh? I can’t…” Ward’s brain was not cooperating with him, in that moment, already thinking about the plush bed. “I can’t think of a damned thing to ask you,” Ward said, as Danny laughed.

For a moment, their eyes held and Ward felt an energy crackling between them. For the second time that night, he wondered how Danny would react if he just crossed the space between them and took his mouth in a kiss.

“Tea time,” Danny said.

“Unfortunate not for me. Work tomorrow. I need my beauty rest.”

“You don’t need it,” Danny suddenly cocked his head, giving him a look that was a cross between sly and demure.

“What are you saying there?”

Now, the once over was obvious. Ward felt a thrill pass over his body, with Danny’s lingering gaze. Danny then took a step forward, closing the space between them. His pupils were now so blown that Ward could only see a thin line of his blue irises encircling them, his chest very visibly rising and falling. Ward could feel his own rise and fall, in succinct fashion.

“I’m saying…”

_Just do it. Go on. He’s standing so close. Just lean forward and-_

But, somehow, Ward found he couldn’t, couldn’t cement their growing relationship, in such a way.

“I really should go to bed,” Ward said, feeling his heart clench at the disappointment that crossed Danny’s face. He was more than tempted to tell Danny to join him but swiftly vetoed that idea, for both of their sakes. Danny deserved more than to have his presumably first experience with a man be with one who would probably freeze up in the middle, due to his rape trauma.

“Ward?” Danny said, as Ward went to walk away. Ward turned back to him. Danny was staring at him with an almost carnivorous, yet pained expression. “Nothing just… see you in the morning.”

*

Ward came out the next morning, to find Danny seated on the settee, delicate facial features strained.

“Ward…” Danny followed him into the kitchen. “I’ve been thinking…”

“I hope you didn’t pull anything,” Ward joked.

“You’ve come a long way. I think it’s time you went back to your own apartment.”

Ward turned, from where he was spooning coffee into his mug.

“I think you need some time… need to be able to be by yourself. I have such a chaotic life right now. I think it may be hindering you, not helping you.”

“Well, this is your apartment. If you don’t want me to be here, anymore-“

“I don’t mind, I really don’t. I just think… well you did say you can’t stay here forever.”

“Oh of course,” Ward said. What had he done wrong? He tried to think through the events of the night before. Was it the flirting? He hadn’t truly meant for anything to happen, had he? “I’ll get someone to come pick up my things, while I’m at work.”

“I just think it would be for the best.”

“Sure, yes of course. I can’t stay here, can I?”

Ward suddenly decided that he didn’t want a coffee after all. He would just grab his coat and scarf and go to the office early.

“No, wait!” Danny said, as Ward started to walk from the room. “Maybe I’ve got this wrong.”

“Danny, if you want me to leave. It’s fine,” Ward said. “It’s your apartment.”

“I don’t want you to leave. Not at all.”

“Really?” Ward saw no lie in Danny’s expression. “Then what’s the issue?” He couldn’t help  the edge of irritation now, in his tone.

“I just… I mess everything up…” Danny said, looking forlorn.

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?”

Danny didn’t reply, simply continued to look down, in the direction of Ward’s expensive leather shoes.

“You know, it’s pretty hurtful to tell me I should leave without an explanation and then turn around and tell me it’s fine to stay, still keeping me in the dark as to what the hell is going on,” Ward remarked.

“Look, I’m messed up. I never told you that I wasn’t!”

“So what is it? Is it something that I’ve done? Look, if you honestly think I should go, then I will.”

“I want you to stay, honestly. If you want to, that is.”

“Well, not if you’re going to kick me out and then change your mind.”

“That was a mistake. Stay. Please,” Danny said reaching out to take his hand. “Stay.”

“Alright, I will,” Ward said, feeling utterly baffled, as he released Danny’s hand.

Tbc…

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all who are reading/kudoing/commenting.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to kylo :)

Ward slipped behind his desk and into his plush office chair, clicking into his emails. Nothing yet from the private investigator.

Be patient, he scolded himself. It’s only been one day.

Certainly, it would take time to obtain scandalous information about Aaron Bolt: Insurance Analyst, other than the obvious fact that Ward had unfortunate personal knowledge of his predisposition for rape. Ward was more than aware that he was obtaining vengeance in a rather round-about fashion. Rather than the rigmarole of hiring a private investigator to obtain dirt, the most obvious action would be to charge the man with sexual assault. However, he couldn’t bear the thought of actually going to a police station and telling someone in authority what had happened to him, to then open himself to public scrutiny and the anguish of having to relive that terrible night over and over.

He had always thought to himself that he would stand by any woman who wanted to report her own rape, would even actively encourage her to do so. But he never envisioned that this could happen to him, that he could be brutalised in such a horrific fashion, furthermore, more than one time, by more than one perpetrator.

At times, when Joy was younger, he would act as what he saw as the dutiful brother and worry about her, particularly when she was out, late at night, with friends. Of course, later, when she was with the resurrected Harold, and he was forcibly detained in the mental institute… no, he couldn’t even consider thinking about that, of the overwhelming agonised apprehension that had permeated his every moment, as to what evils Harold could be attempting with his beloved sister.

He never touched her, he reminded himself.

Given the choice, between Harold hurting her and hurting himself, he would always choose himself. In that way, it didn’t matter that he was psychologically broken. Joy was whole. Even while despising him, she was unharmed. To Ward, that was what mattered most of all.

The silent tears that ran down his cheeks caught him off-guard. He lifted his hand and quickly wiped his face, elongating his spine, and telling himself that it was not productive to be dwelling on such maudlin thoughts. Focusing on the emails once more, he visually scanned down, but saw nothing of great importance, so clicked out.

Rather than dwell on his trauma, he decided that there were more integral aspects of work to consider, which were unbearably dull but had to be completed, for the sake of the company; looking at annual budget constraints, repurposing the internal ‘culture’ of Rand Enterprises as well as the external branding, and finally, implementing and approving new policies. These tasks kept Ward busy all morning. Every so often, he’d glance at his mobile, waiting for a text from Danny that didn’t come. He told himself that he wasn’t bothered by this.

After lunch, he was finally able to further develop his pet project. In particular, his current, self-appointed task, was to look into companies that had already made a healthy profit selling renewable medical equipment, with the goal of persuading them to negotiate with Rand Enterprises. If he thought they looked viable for the company, he added them to a spreadsheet, that he had specifically created, to keep track of every business that he was researching.

Ward was perusing the website of a company called ‘Styler Constructions’, that made and sold renewable furniture for hospitals, when he noticed, on the page detailing the company directors, a very familiar face. Clicking into the lower right hand corner, to enlarge the photo, he read the name, and laughed out loud.

Robert Frasier.

The photo was from at least ten years before, when the man had far more hair and was a lot skinnier; his last sexual partner, before Harold made certain that he would never enjoy sex again. Ward’s mind flashed to the one night stand, to Robert’s overeager, sloppy kisses and octopi hands, that enveloped all of his body, at once.

_A bit of an early finisher, when it came to the actual sex but still, the man gave amazing head._

Ward flung his head back to look at the ceiling, still grinning to himself. Of course, somehow, with the craziness of his life, at moment, it made complete sense that, two years before, he had seduced a man, who turned out to be a director of a company that he now wanted to deal with.

_Welcome to your crazy life._

He shook his head and then added the company to the spreadsheet.

*

This time, when he came into Danny’s apartment, Colleen was nowhere to be seen. The smell of cooking fish and fresh herbs instantly permeated his nose. Ward continued into the kitchen, where Danny stood, with his back to him, before the stove.

“Hello!” Ward said, enjoying the loops and tangles of Danny’s pretty blond curls.

Danny turned and gave him a brief smile, before returning to his cooking, so Ward ventured closer, curling a hand around his shoulder, as he looked down at the frying fish. “Want any help?”

“I’m okay, shouldn’t be long. Just going to throw on some vegies.”

“Alright, think I’ll take a shower then,” Ward briefly squeezed his shoulder.

*

“So, what did you do today?” Ward said, waiting until Danny had returned the empty frypan into the sink, rinsed and sat back down, before allowing himself to cut into his fish.

“Actually, I visited the local Bhikku, it’s the equivalent of a priest. He answered some questions for me,” Danny said, picking up his own knife and fork.

“Did it help you, any?”

“Not really,” Danny said, laughing, a little.

Ward was tempted to ask what the questions were but knew not to. Danny’s faith was private to himself, and well it should be.

“I saw Colleen-“

“Well, there’s a surprise,” Ward said, sarcastically.

Danny favoured him with his usual piercing look,  as he gently placed the cutlery back down onto the table.

Cutlery down. He’s getting serious about something, Ward thought, somewhat mockingly.

“Ward you should know that… actually, I discussed with Colleen our relationship, as it stands now. We share a distinct bond. Of course, to begin with, this included a sexual aspect, which I won’t deny I enjoyed but, ultimately, our intimacy goes beyond what one would call boyfriend, girlfriend, partner, or even friend. I refuse to label. We are what we are. But the parameters go beyond needing sexual intimacy, needing to be in a relationship, as society dictates.”

“Danny, its none of my business, what’s going on between you and Colleen,” Ward said, feeling a little awkward, with the sudden direction of the conversation.

“ _Nothing_! That’s what I’m trying to tell you. We are closely bonded, yes. I am blessed to have her in my life. But we are not bonded in a way that is exclusively intimate. We are free, in that way.”

Ward wasn’t going to admit to Danny that he was not entirely sure what he was talking about, or why he was even bringing this up.

_If he wants to be in a relationship with Colleen, or not, it’s got nothing to do with me._

“Okay…” Ward ignored the rough tugging sensation in his abdomen.

_He can do what he wants, be with who he wants._

Danny cut into his fish, and took a couple of bites, before once more placing his knife and fork down, his lips downturned in a scowl.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked.

“Sure,” Ward replied.

“After I thought Harold had died, you called me a cancer.”

Ward was a little taken aback. _You want to bring that up now?_

“Danny… that was…I was being the biggest jerk. I wanted to hurt you.”

“Why?” Clear distraught emanated from Danny’s blue irises.

“Because I told you, I was an asshole!” Ward uncomfortably shifted in his seat.

“That’s no answer!” Danny insisted.

Ward stared back at him, observing the confluence of emotions that now brought heightened colour to his cheeks, a lustre to his eyes.

_Fine! If we’re getting into this, then why not?_

“Look, when you came back, I was… I was beyond infuriated. I honestly believed that you were a conman, using the death of three people, to take money from us. Even when you refused our payout, it just angered me even more. I was… I guess I was a little deranged at the time. I wanted who I saw to be a vile wannabe scam artist to suffer greatly. And then it became clear that you really _were_ Danny, well then it was just…” Ward paused, wiping his sweaty hair back from his forehead. “Fifteen years, I thought you were dead! I mourned you. And then you came back and wanted part of the company that Joy and I had worked so hard to build, that I had _suffered_ so much for… I have to admit, Danny that I kind of did hate you, at the time.”

Danny looked down at his plate, a small crease appearing on his forehead. Incensed, Ward continued.

“Then you took over Rand Enterprises and started making these absurd business decisions, having no idea the way companies work. Forcing us to sell drugs at cost. Giving in, to sob stories from people dying from illnesses that our company was in no way culpable for! And then trying to make _me_ out to be some kind of sociopathic asshole because I disagreed with your ridiculous ideas! Actually, you know what, _fuck you_ for that, Danny. You were acting like the arrogant asshole. Ironic, really, considering that you always think of yourself as such a hippy leftie.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I had no idea how a company works. It _was_ arrogant of me to go in and start throwing my weight around,” Danny said, quietly.

“Good, I’m glad we both agree on that, at least.”

His anger now spent, and not knowing what else to say, Ward started to eat his dinner again. For a few seconds, the only sound in the room was the scraping of his crockery.

“I guess it was naïve of me to think that I could just go back and have everyone actually welcome me and be absolutely fine with seeing me,” Danny finally spoke. “But that’s what I honestly thought would happen. I thought you and Joy would want to know about all of that time I was away, would want to at least ask me about my life. I watched my parents die in front of me. I still get nightmares,” Danny’s eyes became overly bright. “I see my mother getting ripped from the plane, over and over again. I remember arguing with her, just minutes earlier. I wanted to go to the cockpit and look out. She insisted that I stay put. She was right, I would have died,” droplets now spilled down his cheeks. “My life hasn’t been great. I told you how, in Kunlun, I was beaten, bullied, almost raped. I wasn’t accepted, no matter what I did, how well I did, even after I defeated the dragon, it still wasn’t enough. And you and Joy, the two that I thought would be thrilled to see me, actively worked against me,” the tears continued, now unabated.

_Well… damn…_

Ward sprung out of his chair, reaching his arms out, to hug Danny. He noticed momentary hesitation, before Danny returned the embrace, leaning his head against Ward’s chest.

“I’m so sorry, Danny, I don’t know what else to say.”

“It’s been pretty awful,” Danny’s voice was coarse with emotion.

“I get it, I hear you,” Ward rubbed a hand on his back, before moving it up to Danny’s hair, which was as soft as he’d imagined. What would Danny, ironically do, in this situation, to comfort him? Was what he was doing okay? “I’m right here.”

“In the moment, huh?” Danny laughed, and then pulled back a little. His face was blotchy and red, eyes swollen from his tears. “We make a good couple, don’t we? Both have serious psychological issues.”

Ward laughed. “Well, only the best people are completely mad.”

Danny mock grimaced, reached down and lightly whacked Ward on his thigh, before turning back to his fish.

*

“Well, it’s just…” Ward giggled, as he handed Danny the washed plate, to dry. “It’s just ironic.”

“Ironic how?” Danny asked, as he wiped.

“Well, I seduced him a couple of years ago, just to get back at dad. I figured that the thought of his childhood best friend being intimate with his son would anger him.”

“Seduced him?” Danny said, with some suspicion to his tone.

“Took him back to mine and he spent the night. I hope that if I do contact his company about the medical supplies, that he’s not going to want a redo of our former intimacy, because that’s not going to happen.”

“You make a habit of seducing business opponents?”

Something in his tone riled Ward.

“He wasn’t a business opponent! I told you, he was dad’s good friend. And no, I don’t. Before dad decided to make me his whore, I’d slept with exactly…” He counted in his head. “Five people my entire life.”

“Ward, I’m so-“ Danny began, bearing a sheepish expression.

“In fact, it was after I told him that I’d deliberately slept with his friend just to spite him, that he assaulted me, in _that_ way, for the first time. He knew I very occasionally slept with men. But I don’t know what it was about that man, in particular…” His sudden rising anxiety was somewhat soothed by the warmth of Danny’s hand on his left bicep. “Anyway, let’s just… let’s just forget this entire conversation.”

_Because I really don’t want to bring on a flashback of the first time that my own father raped me._

“I’m sorry, truly.”

Ward nodded, telling himself not to get too annoyed with Danny.

After all, he wasn’t truly the one who he was angry about.

*

Danny went to sit down on the beanbag, when Ward pulled the blanket he was currently nestled in, aside. “It’s squashy on here, but far more warmer than the beanbag.”

“Or I could just turn the internal heating on.”

“Yes, such a hippy,” Ward grinned.

Within a few seconds, Danny was ensconced right beside him. Ward threw the blanket, and then his leg, over Danny’s, in what he knew was a cheeky manner. Danny responded by momentarily resting his head against Ward’s shoulder.

“Leg off, you’re heavy.”

He lifted Ward’s leg and threw it off himself, then frowned and placed it back over his thighs.

“But you are very warm.” Danny’s hand then lightly rested on his knee. Ward felt a delectable charge course between them, once more.

_No, remember, you told yourself you wouldn’t._

Ward turned back to the film currently playing off his hard drive, not bothering to change position.

Danny’s head lay rather snugly on his shoulder throughout most of the movie. When it was finished, both moved away from each other, Danny glancing at him with his usual affable smile. Ward was tempted to touch him again but instead excused himself, to the bedroom. Alone.

*

Ward arrived back at Danny’s, from a rather uneventful day at the office, to a seemingly empty apartment. After verifying that yes, Danny wasn’t in any of the rooms, he decided to shower and change, ignoring the concern slowly building inside him. Danny was a grown man, he told himself. He could go out at night if he wished.

After the shower, Ward cooked himself dinner, debating whether to text Danny and ask him if he wanted him to save him any, when he came home.

Main meal. Desert. Dishes. Drying.

_Where is Danny? Could he be in trouble?_

He sat down on the settee and opened the John Grisham novel he’d been reading before bed, the past week. After rereading the same sentence five times over, he started to pace.

_This is ridiculous! You are not his parent._

The agitation did not dissipate, if anything, it grew worse. Ward switched on the laptop and put on the most ludicrously ridiculous action flick that he could find. Again, this did little to calm his rising apprehension. Ward was an absolute sceptic, when it came to what he saw as ‘nonsense wiggy New Age ridiculousness’. However, he couldn’t shake his instinct that something was wrong, when it came to Danny.

On the laptop screen, Arnie was machine-gunning a foreign diplomat, when the key turned in the front door lock. Ward jumped up from the settee and switched off the film, moving swiftly to the door, as it opened and Danny entered the room.

“What happened?” Ward asked, alarmed. Danny’s arms were covered in yellow and brown bruises. His lip was bloodied and his t-shirt was also stained dark red.

“Ward, where is your passport? Is it at your apartment? We need to go there, right now,” Danny said, roughly grabbing his arm.

“Is that blood?” Ward asked, visually scanning his shirt.

“It’s not mine. Ward listen to me!” Danny released his arm and then gently placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head, so they were face to face. “It’s not safe for you here. You need to leave New York.”

Ward stepped back and forced a smile.

_Here we go._

“Don’t be ridiculous, Danny. I’m not going anywhere!”

“The Hand, they’re after you.”

“Me? Why _me_? Look, what the hell happened to you, tonight?”

“My Bhikku, I visited again today. He had been murdered, by the Hand. His throat was slit. It was a message to me, to stop. Colleen and I decided to visit the warehouse where we know they have been manufacturing designer drugs. We managed to take out a fair few of the workers, not kill them, just knock them out and leave them for the police. But not before we were cautioned by one.  He told us that they would enact bloody revenge. Specifically, with you, they threatened to harm you.”

_Well, yes yes. Of course._

Ward started to laugh, he threw his head back and loudly guffawed.

“This isn’t funny, Ward! It’s serious! They said they were going to mutilate your face!”

Wad was laughing so hard his chest was aching, his lungs gasping for air.

“It’s just so… typical of my life right now,” Ward said. “Oh that’s… that’s great, Danny…” He placed a hand on his shoulder. “Why mutilate my _gorgeous_ face?” He ended, somewhat sardonically.

An obscurely vulnerable expression momentarily crossed Danny’s features, before disappearing.

“You wanted a holiday anyway. Go away, at least for a few weeks,” Danny insisted. Sweat now trailed across his forehead, around the edge of his hairline.

“No,” Ward said.

“Ward-“

“Danny, no! I’m not worried about them!”

“You don’t know the extent of their powers-“

“I’m not going to allow myself to be led by fear. I did that with Harold. I’m never doing it again. Even if they do come after me, fine. But I’m not running away.”

Danny’s intense stare seemed to burrow into him, reaching into the very depths of his being, before he nodded. “Okay, Ward.”

“Why threaten to harm me, anyway? Is it because of Harold?”

Danny loudly exhaled, eyes skittering away from him.

“It’s because of me. They know that you’re living here, that we’ve become quite close.”

“Nice to know that my potential mutilation by the Hand has nothing to do with me. Look, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try to protect me from the bad men, Danny. I’m not a child.”

“I just…” Danny looked back to him, once more. “I worry about you. They are… everywhere. Their reach is everywhere.”

“Then tell me! Let me know about them. I can help you. Dad… he was never very forthcoming as to what the Hand business was about.”

“You’re so busy, already,” Danny said.

“There is a little thing known as multitasking."

Danny’s pale eyes examined him for a long moment. Ward could sense him deciding on whether to bring him in, to what he knew. Finally, Danny sat down on the settee, so Ward came over beside him.

“Yami no te,” Danny began.

“Hand of darkness in Japanese,” Ward translated.

Danny appeared impressed.

“Yes, I do speak fluent Japanese,” Ward said. “Anyway, go on.”

“It is very ancient and powerful clan.”

“As they always are,” Ward couldn’t help his sarcastic tone.

“Many centuries before, they discovered the secret to immortality. They used this knowledge to obtain total secret control over Asia. Then one boy was able to kill two of their mightiest warriors. They called this boy ‘the Chaste’. He grew up, to recruit every person that he could, to fight the Hand. The people that I come from, in Kunlun, they are sworn enemies of the Hand. The Iron Fist, is a great weapon against them.”

If Ward hadn’t killed Harold, only for him to come back into his life, seemingly unharmed, he would be calling the sanitorium in that instant. The whole story sounded like the utterings of an insane person.

“What do they want?”

“What do all secret organisations want? Total world domination,” Danny grimaced. “And they’re pretty unstoppable, being immortal and what-not. So far, they have their hands in every vice you can think of, illegal drugs of course, murder-for-hire, human slavery, the list goes on.”

“You know, I can help you with this, Danny. We can use the information that the company has, to look into their operations. We’ll be sly, of course.”

Danny still appeared unsure.

“Look, they’re threatening to mutilate _me_. I want to learn as much about them as I can. Let me help, please.”

Danny’s features seemed to collapse, in their vulnerability, in that moment. His eyes searched Ward’s, once more. “Alright then.”

*

As soon as Danny stepped out of the elevator and started to walk to Ward’s office, alongside him, Ward noticed a few people doing double-takes, at the formerly active director now re-entering the building. A few mumbled a greeting, and Danny cheerfully replied. They reached his secretary, who gave Danny a wide smile (that she would never give Ward) and both then continued to Ward’s room. He strolled across the plush carpet, sat behind the desk and switched on his work computer, as Danny leant over him. The pleasant astringent scent of Danny’s aftershave wafted into his nose, and he could feel the warmth of his body, standing so close behind him, a light hand on his shoulder.

“Okay…” He suddenly realised that he had an urgent email, from Jessica Jones. Clicking into it, the email read:

_Please call me, ASAP._

“You're PI is Jessica Jones?"

“Yes, why? Do you know her?"

"It's a long story... I'll tell you later."

Ward took his mobile out from his pocket and dialled the number. She answered within three rings.

“Jessica Jones.”

“This is Ward Meachum.”

“Yes, I have some news about Aaron Bolt. I’ll send through everything that I have on him. But I thought you’d want to hear this, before I sent it through. He’s dead.”

For a moment, he thought he’d misheard.

“What?”

“Murdered, looks like execution style. Shot twice in the head and had his hands and feet removed. Dumped in the Hudson River. A sticker was placed on his forehead, of a snake.”

Ward’s body stiffened. Danny’s hand, on his shoulder, started to gently knead the flesh, relieving the sudden tenseness.

“What I have so far, is that the police state he was walking, alone with his dog late in Central Park last night, was shot and then dismembered elsewhere. Body was discovered this morning, washed up on the Upper New York Bay shoreline. Police think it was a signature gangland hit. Though he has no ties to anything that would make him a target. Anyway, I’ll send to you what little that I have of him.”

“Thank you,” Ward said, feeling numb.

“What is it?” Danny asked, as he hung up.

Ignoring him, Ward threw his mobile onto the desk and then clicked into the link that had just come through. First, was a photocopy of the autopsy, followed by the police report of the murder. A vague part of himself wondered whose hands she greased, to obtain this information.

Amongst the autopsy photos, the photo of the snake on dead man’s forehead, most grabbed his attention.

“That’s from the Hand!” Danny exclaimed.

“Aaron Bolt, the man who raped me. He was… he was executed by the Hand. That’s what she just rang me up, to tell me. But… why?”

“How was he killed?”

“Shot twice in the head, and then had his hands and feet removed.”

“Hm… does sound like the Hand’s M.O.”

Ward clicked into her other, less gruesome, photos, all of Aaron, out and about; walking his dog, coming out of the gym, nothing particularly offensive. Ward had blurred his face from his mind. The last time he saw him, he was standing by the bed, looking down at him and smirking.  It was intriguing how normal the man appeared; well-built with a genuinely nice smile, but a little too flat-nosed to be overwhelmingly handsome. To begin with, he had enjoyed Aaron’s rough, demanding kisses and lingering touches, the promises of how he was going to ‘take care’ of him. Ward knew what was going to happen, actively expected the man to fuck him, or vice-versa…that was, before the reality hit him, that he was about to re-enact the act that had been forced upon him, by Harold, merely a few months before, and he realised that he couldn’t go through with actual penetrative sex. Not that Aaron cared whether he had his consent or not.

_“That’s it, prissy faggot, you love it.”_

“I kind of feel a bit sick” Ward admitted. He supposed he should feel thrilled about the demise of his rapist. However, the fact that this man had been targeted, for him, it seemed, made him queasy to the stomach. Frowning, he clicked back into the autopsy. The time of death was placed at between midnight and two am. Long after Danny’s attack on their drugs supply. But why? What was the overall purpose?

“Ward…” Danny squeezed his bicep.

“Let’s just… let’s work on getting these assholes,” Ward said, clicking out of his emails.

He wasn’t sure exactly what to make of any of this. A part of himself felt infringed upon. Somehow, the Hand had managed to work out the details of a most painful memory, and then use it against him, in some kind of game that he wasn’t even sure the rules of. Aaron had, indeed, victimised him. As such, he should have been the one to decide the punishment.

“I don’t know why they did this,” Danny said.

“They know… somehow, they know what he did to me.”

“I believe so, too,” Danny said. For a moment, his fingers came up, to gingerly touch his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Ward nodded.

“Alright, let’s see what we can do here,” Although Danny then returned to the computer, Ward could still feel his electric touch, lingering on his flesh.

*

Ward returned from the downstairs sandwich café, with two chicken pastrami sandwiches in his hands (extra pickles and no cheese for his), to find Danny seated, cross- legged, by the window sill.

“I’m going crazy here,” Danny said, taking the sandwich off him.

“Welcome to the world of business,” Ward grinned, settling himself beside him.

 “I need…I need to get out of this city… Even if it’s for one night… My brain is…” Danny circled a hand around his forehead. “No, I need to be in nature, to be attuned to her vibrations. The city’s vibrations are overwhelming my senses.”

“Well, if you need to go bush for a night or two….”

“I think it would be good for you, too. Right now, neither of us can truly focus. We’re too close to everything that is happening. One night away, to adjust our minds, may refocus them.”

“Forest for the trees, huh?” Ward asked.

“What do you think, should we go?” Danny asked.

Ward smirked, jumped up and strolled over to the coat stand, grabbing his coat and shoving it on, as he threw Danny his own.

*

Ward stepped inside the compact wooden cabin, looking around with distinct distaste. This was certainly different to anything that he was used to. The framed deer head on the wall was particularly repulsive, although he was equally offended by the seventies style bright orange couch and lime green carpet. Danny also noticed the deer head and scowled, moving straight over to pluck it off, before placing it behind the couch, out of view.

“Why did we come here, precisely?” Ward asked. They hadn’t even stopped back at the apartment to pick up supplies. This was, indeed, a ludicrous idea. Driving for two hours, into Catskill Mountains, to find the most secluded cabin possible. What was wrong with them?

_Maybe we’re not even here. Maybe I never actually left the psychiatric ward. I’m still tied down to the bed, being pumped full of some amazing psychotropic drug._

Holding back the urge to giggle, Ward continued to survey the rather rundown room, as Danny knelt by the open wood fireplace and opened up the wood box.

“Because I wanted to go somewhere far away from the city. Not powerlines, no people. no cars. Just be thankful they managed to book us in, at the last moment,” Danny opened the door to the woodfire stove and started to arrange sticks, followed by logs, inside.

“Do you know who else wanted to get away from civilization? Ted Kaczynski. Ever heard of him? The Unabomber?”

“Doesn’t sound like a particularly pleasant man,” Danny murmured, still organising the logs. He then grabbed a pack of matches nearby and lit the wood, before closing the door. “This place should warm up pretty soon.”

“We didn’t even bring a change of clothes. This was such a ridiculous idea,” Ward sat down on the lounge chair, which was surprisingly comfortable.

Danny came over beside him, moving his legs up onto the couch and folding his knees, before placing his hands, palms up, on top of them.

“Good excuse to start to learn to meditate,” Danny said, closing his eyelids.

“You’re joking… you’re meditating _now_?”

“You should too! Just… relish in the silence, Ward…”

Ward watched him a few seconds, before elongating his finger and poking him in the ribs. Danny squirmed but didn’t react, so Ward poked him again.

“Hey!” Danny grabbed his hand, so Ward used his other hand to poke him.

“Stop it!” Danny laughed, reaching to grab his other hand. Ward launched into an all-out poking frenzy, playfully pushing him onto the couch and poking his hips and ribs, as Danny struggled (not too hard) to grab his hands and still them. Danny managed to wrestle himself up and then launched into a poking session himself, determined to find every area of Ward’s torso that he could and touch it.

The touches started to become less intense, less poking, more stroking. Ward felt Danny gingerly run his hand down his side to his hip, as he looked directly into his pretty visage. Danny’s pupils were as dilated as they were the night before, his mouth open, chest markedly rising and falling. Before Ward even considered what he was doing, he leant forward. Danny’s lips were soft, his mouth tasting of the wheatgrass drink he’d finished an hour before, his facial hair scratching against Wards’ flesh, not that he particularly cared, at the moment. A moan built up in Danny’s throat and his own tongue entangled with Ward’s, his hand scraping across Ward’s chin, tiny sparks underlining the movement.

 “Well, I guess that wasn’t too unexpected,” Ward remarked, as they disentangled from each other.

“Are you alright?” Danny tenderly held his hand.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just want you to be comfortable, with anything that we do.”

Ward had never had a lover say those words to him. In a way, they were very ‘Danny’. But then, given his recent past, he was grateful that Danny was aware of his need to set boundaries.

“I’m fine with kissing right now,” Ward said, indulging in that velvety, sweet mouth once more, that intensified the pleasure-currents flowing over his body, running his hands through Danny’s silken curls, along his fuzzy chin, as he felt Danny’s own hands ruffle his hair, and stroke his cheek. They pulled apart again.

“When I said the other day about the timing being out-“ Danny began.

“So that _was_ about me!”

“I know this is possibly the worst time for either of us to be doing this….to be honest, _you’re_ part of the reason why I went to the Bhikku, to begin with. I told him I had these intense feelings. But everything seemed so backwards. You’re traumatised. I’m traumatised.”

“What did he say?” Ward was genuinely interested.

“Well, he talked a lot about attachment and learning the difference between going forward together and attaching to another out of fear or loneliness. He also talked about suffering that is prolonged when one lives in denial of their own feelings.”

“And what conclusion did you come to?”

“I didn’t really come to any. Look, I have no preconceptions to any of this. I just know that I’m harbouring some pretty intense feelings right now. I really don’t know what’s happening here, between us.”

“I don’t either,” Ward admitted.  

“And I think that… it’s no coincidence that the Hand want to mutilate your face, in particular.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Somehow, they’ve worked out that you’re important to me.”

“Well, that’s not too hard to work out. I have been staying with you.”

“There is a perception to them that goes beyond human. They want to mar what I find to be…” He looked away, his flesh now flushing deep red.

“What?” Ward probed.

“Beautiful. I think you’re beautiful,” Danny’s face shone with defiance. “When I came back from Kunlun and first saw you, I remember thinking that you grew up to be handsome. But now… it goes beyond that.”

_So this insanely pretty man is calling me beautiful…_

“Alright, fine, if we’re on the subject, you’re so damned pretty it’s excruciating, Danny. Yes, I’d even go so far as to say beautiful. Now that we’re done stroking each other’s egos-”

“You’re uncomfortable that I said I find you beautiful,” Danny’s tone was very gentle.

“No, I meant what I said. You’re insanely pretty, Danny.”

“I believe you. And thank you,” Danny said, without a hint of arrogance. “And it’s true. I find you so beautiful that I find myself mesmerised at times.”

“Thank you, Danny,” Ward said, feeling a little awkward at the extravagant declaration. But then, he told himself, it was very typical of Danny. Now that he considered it, he had never admitted to finding another man beautiful before, even ones he was intimate with. Danny somehow managed to wrangle out of himself the most intimate of confessions.

“That’s the correct response, when someone is complimenting you. Thank them,” Danny grinned, soothing a stray swatch of hair back from Ward's forehead, before leaning forward and pecking him on the lips once more. “I’d better check the fire.”

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all who are reading/commenting/kudosing.  
> References to past Danny/Davros in this chapter, as well as the usual Ward angst.

Ward moved Danny’s hand up closer to his face, in order to faux scrutinise the other man’s palm lines more thoroughly.

“Very wrinkly palm, for a guy in his mid-twenties,” he said, sardonically. “How is that even possible?”

Danny laughed and brought the hand up to lightly swat him on the jaw. Both were settled close together on the rather ugly cabin couch, the fire now pleasantly warming the room, to the extent that they had taken off their respective coats, suit jackets and ties.

“Go on, tell me my future!” Danny demanded.

“I see a future where you will become a potato famer,” Ward said the first thing that came into his mind.

“Really? That sounds… intriguing. Go on.”

“Yes, you will moonlight as a country and western singer, at night, by the name of Rand Bishop.”

Danny giggled in an appropriately cute way. “You know me all too well.”

“Yes, I see all,” Ward continued, enjoying himself. “You will have three kids, named Curley-Joe, Morris Morris and…Bobby Jean.”

“And where are _you_ fitting into all of this?” Danny asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ward released his hand, deciding that all this talk about the future was rather silly, indeed, particularly considering that his recent reunion with Danny occurred when he was standing on the George Washington Bridge, about to take a lethal plunge. Even now, he wasn’t sure whether it would have been a fruitful move.

For a moment, neither spoke.

“I liked Shirley,” Danny said. “But I never figured out why you two were together. She was so much different to you. Actually, she was more like the way _I_ am now, from what I remember.”

“Yes, she was a bit of a new age flake,” Ward grinned.

“What happened to her? When I left to take that doomed flight, you two had only been going out for a few months, but you seemed pretty into her.”

“True, it lasted three years. But then, after dad died, well fake died, the relationship died too,” Ward said, casting his mind back. His first girlfriend. Shirley Casey, who, on their first date, read his palm and told him that he would have three kids. His high school sweetheart, who he had planned to marry. But then it all fell apart, as all of his relationships did.

Relationships? He scolded himself. What other relationships? Linda? She cheated on you. Ty? That was more of a fling.

He’d only ever been with three other people. Four, if he counted Harold… which he really didn’t want to. Nor did he want to count Aaron the Now Dead Rapist. So that left Robert Frasier, who was really just a one night stand, to get back at Harold, and the guy, whose name he couldn’t remember, who he picked up, at age twenty, for a one night stand. The sex had been surprisingly good, considering that, at the time, he had been a virgin, when it came to men. The man had wanted to keep seeing him, in fact had been insistent that they meet up again. He’d swiftly, and in no uncertain terms, put an end to that idea.

“I’m sorry,” Danny said. He tended to apologise a lot. What had Harold once told Ward? Apology equalled defeat. But then, he supposed it wasn’t wise to take the advice of a man who constantly used abuse and manipulation to make his point.

“It’s okay. It was a very long time ago,” Ward said, running the pad of his finger along the edge of Danny’s jaw, and relishing the prickly sensation of the rough bristles. He leant forward. Danny eagerly accepted the kiss, fingers lightly stroking Ward’s hair, sending little titillating sparks through his scalp.

They drew apart and Ward stood up, grabbing Danny’s hand.

_I want him. Now._

“What?” Danny asked, allowing Ward to stand him up and then wordlessly take the lead, walking them both to the back bedroom. Once they stood before the bed, Ward leaned in, to kiss him, once more, but Danny drew away.

“I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Danny said, and then bit his lower lip.

“What’s wrong?” A sudden thought came to him. “Are you… have you been with a man before?”

“I… did a few things with my friend Davros in Kunlun. Just touching each other, kissing. But nothing beyond that.”

Ward preferred his lovers to have experience. He didn’t exactly thrill at the thought of initiating a virgin.

“I don’t want to do anything that you’re uncomfortable with,” Ward said, suddenly realising that Danny had said the exact same thing to him, earlier that night.

“It’s not _me_ I’m worried about,” Danny said.

“Oh believe me, I’ll be fine,” Ward pecked him on the lips and sat down at the edge of the bed. “Like I said, I only want to do this if you’re one hundred percent for it.”

“I don’t think you quite realize how damned gorgeous you are,” Danny said, his pupils blown wide open.

“Why, thank you, Danny,” Ward smirked. “So, what do you want to do?”

Danny responded by practically pouncing on him and driving him backwards onto the mattress. He had never quite appreciated Danny’s strength, until that moment and, as a result, a flurry of both fear but also intense desire moved through his body. Danny’s mouth was then on his, scorching, scintillating, in a way that it had not been, in their tentative kisses before, his hands eagerly undoing the buttons on Ward’s shirt, before working on his trousers. This was an aspect of Danny he had never experienced before and he decided that he liked it. Not wanting to be upstaged, Ward hastily unzipped Danny’s own trousers and reached inside, feeling around and being rewarded with an already hard organ. Danny gasped.

“You sure?”

Ward replied by stroking him up and down.

“Ward…” Danny groaned, leaning forward to kiss his lips, once more. As their tongues entangled, Ward rolled them, so they were on their side, hooking his leg around Danny’s hip, as Danny’s own hands explored, inside his trousers.

_Yes, I can do this. Fuck you Harold. And fuck you Aaron Bolt Insurance Analyst._

Danny pulled back, look of mesmerisation lighting up his pink face. He placed the back of his fingers on Ward’s cheek bone, trailing upwards, before leaning forward, lips nuzzling at his neck. Ward stilled, trying to find, in his mind, what was so familiar about the specific facial caress that Danny had just enacted upon him. Then, his entire body froze, as the memory came flooding back.

_Although his legs were trembling so hard they threatened to send him back to the ground where he had just lain, Ward forced himself to stay standing, to look his father in the eyes. Pain throbbed from a place that he didn’t even want to consider and wetness chilled his thighs, sticking his trousers to his legs. Probably not blood. He hadn’t bled in a long time, so he supposed his body was starting to accept the intrusion of a few minutes before. Hardee har. Pretty funny._

_Harold’s eyes bore a look of cold bemusement, as the back of his fingers stroked up his cheek._

_“Why do you think I hurt you, Ward?”_

_“Because you’re a sick bastard?” Ward said, expecting to be slapped, as a result. His body didn’t even flinch, it was so used to his father’s appalling treatment._

_Only Harold didn’t strike him. So, perhaps his father decided that raping him was enough punishment, for the time being._

_Such a thoughtful man._

_“Because I want you to be strong, to be able to withstand anything. I’m proud of you son. With me, you’ll be able to take on the world. Be the ultimate man.”_

_“How is…forcing me to have sex with you proving anything other than you being a sick fucking prick?” Ward was amazed that the words actually came out of his mouth._

_“Who’s forcing anything? You’re a grown man. You can stop me at any time. Why haven’t you?” Harold gently patted his cheek. “I think that you ultimately want to be dominated.”_

The flashback was so vivid, it was as though Harold was directly in the room with him. He could veritably recall every sensation that occurred that day, merely weeks before Danny reappeared in his life; the sweat chilling his flesh, as it stuck his shirt to him, the fear that kept him entrenched in that room, the pain that would only be resolved by far more Tylenol than would be sufficient, to merely combat the physical repercussion of Harold’s hideous act.

It took Ward a few seconds to recognise that he wasn’t in that room, with Harold. He was in a cabin, with Danny, who now stood at the edge of the bed, calling out his name. Ward had managed to fling himself to the other end of the mattress and was dry-retching.

“Danny, I’m so sorry…” he said, wiping his mouth, with a trembling hand.

“You’re back…” Danny said. “You just… blanked out. I was calling out your name. You weren’t responding. Just had this blank look in your eyes. Then you started dry-retching. Ward, I’m the one who’s sorry.”

Ward sat up, leaning back against the metal headboard, his stomach’s continued see-sawing motion still threatening to bring up the coffee and sushi that he’d consumed a few hours before. “Why are _you_ apologising? I’m the one who freaked out on you. Not the best first time. I’m sorry.”

Danny tentatively crawled in beside him, very obviously giving him plenty of space.

“No, I… I pushed this. I allowed my lust to overcome my reason.  I knew that you weren’t ready but I still went for it,” Danny said.

“Lust to overcome your reason. I like the sound of that. Look, Danny, I made the choice to do this okay? You did nothing wrong.”

“You should know that I noticed the instant that you froze and I stopped and tried to get you to come around.”

“It’s okay, Danny. I trust you,” he scuttled closer, grabbing Danny’s hand and kissing it. “I wanted this. Believe me. I just… had a damn flashback. If this is going to happen every time we try and have sex, then I’m going to be pretty damned annoyed.”

“Is there anything in particular that triggered you?” Danny’s wide eyes seemed to engulf his entire face.

Ward wasn’t going to say the actual trigger. He actively enjoyed Danny touching him and… be damned if Harold was going to take it away from him.

“What are you comfortable with doing?” He asked Danny.

“Well, I’ve never… but I’d like to try everything. I’m a fast learner,” Danny’s grin didn’t quite overtake the pensiveness marring his features.

Before Harold, Ward was open to all sexual practises, both giving and receiving. Now… he wasn’t so sure.

_What is wrong with you? Look at him!_

“Well, a certain part of my body recognises how damned gorgeous you are and wants to be with you in every way possible. But my mind is… freaking out, a little,” Ward said.

“What does your heart say?”

Ward laughed. “Damn it, Danny you sound like a damned hallmark card. No, worse.”

“You haven’t answered the question,” Danny said, his face now bearing his trademark serene expression.

_What does my heart say?_

“I don’t know. I guess I’d say that I want to see where this goes. Maybe it’s not the best timing for the both of us. But I… I like you, Danny.”

“Really?” Danny teased. “You like me?”

“More than like.” He indulged in Danny’s succulent mouth again.

“Alright,” Danny suddenly clambered out of the bed.

“Where the hell are you going?”

“To sleep.”

“This is ridiculous! I’m not going to deny you a bed any longer. Just get back in. We’ll sleep. And _only_ sleep.”

Danny appeared to consider Ward’s preposition, before climbing back into the covers. Ward shuffled forward, grabbing Danny by the shoulders and hauling him half on top of him, so his head rested on his chest. It suddenly occurred to him that the last person to share a bed with him, had been Aaron the Rapist. They had certainly not cuddled. Danny briefly tensed, before melding into his body.

“You’re so warm,” Danny said.

“Yes, I am the new barbecue prototype. Model S 91.”

“Mmm…” Danny sounded sleepy.

*  
_“Ward!”_

_“Danny?” Ward ran down the darkened corridor, towards the sound of Danny’s voice. The younger man’s terror was clear, from his tone. “I’m coming.”_

_He skirted around the corner and froze, at the horrendous sight before himself. Danny lay on the ground, his face slack and white in death. Harold leant over him, his teeth in Danny’s neck, causing blood to spurted up from his victim's carotid artery. Ward started to gasp, unable to allow his inner horror to give voice to a scream. Harold’s head came up, his face drenched with blood._

_“Tasty!”_

_And then Harold was suddenly on top of him, driving him back into the wall, his teeth digging into his neck, his hands eagerly drawing his legs apart, tearing down his underwear. Ward finally found his voice, started to shriek-_

“Ward it’s okay! It’s okay!”

Ward jolted awake, to Danny’s gentle hand on his shoulder.

“No,” he punched the pillow beside him, in frustration. No he couldn’t handle this. With the constant nightmares and flashbacks and anxiety and fear…

“I’m going crazy,” he whispered. “I can’t do this, Danny.”

Danny’s hand went around his shoulders, his soft lips kissed his forehead.

“I’m just… I’m so exhausted. All the time.” He rolled over onto his side.

_Well, there is always that one other option. No more nightmares, no more flashbacks, no more knowing you can never have a sexual relationship with anyone ever again, no more fear._

_Nothing._

He wondered if he truly could make that choice, have the courage to take that leap, as he had been about to, that night on the bridge.

_I need to… I can’t stay here…_

Ward slid the covers off and loped out of the bed.

“Ward? Where are you going?”

“I don’t know. For a walk.”

“I’ll join you,” Danny said, moving off the mattress with his usual grace.

“I’m fine, Danny. I don’t need a keeper,” Ward said.

“I know. I just think that it would be benef-“  He suddenly froze, cocking his head to one side.

“What?” Ward asked, frowning.

“Stay here,” Danny ordered.

“Excuse me?” Ward began. “You’re telling _me_ what to-“

A loud crash sounded, from the area of the front door, and Danny suddenly ran from the room. Ward swiftly followed, rushing into the lounge room, in time to see that Danny had taken down two men, who had come in through the now splintered entrance, and now lay unconscious on their backs, on the loungeroom floor. With a flurry of kicks and punches, Danny was now defeating a third. A fourth advanced on Ward, who stumbled backwards, heart slamming so hard that he was sure everyone in the room could hear it.

_My gun. It’s in my car. Which is still in the Rand company carpark._

With nothing to defend himself, Ward had never felt so weak, or small. A witty tongue wouldn’t prevent him from being harmed.

“Ward!” Danny shouted, now sprinting towards him. Ward looked desperately around for something to defend himself with, and saw the moose head, hidden behind the couch. He moved to grab it, when the one running at him suddenly fell backwards, as though pushed by an invisible force, slamming into the wall and then going still. A small woman, carrying a walking stick, then stepped into the room, through the open entrance.

“Madam Gao,” Danny said, moving swiftly to stand in front of Ward.

“I apologise for my men’s rudeness in attacking you. They were simply here to protect _me_ ,” she said. “Still, you managed to appropriately defend yourselves.”

_What is going on? Who is this woman?_

“What do you want?” Danny asked.

“To offer you a gift. You will see it, when you go outside,” she lifted her hand and, inexplicably, pointed at Ward.

“Me?” Ward asked.

“The gift is the life of the one who threatened to mutilate you. Right now, you are under the Hand’s protection.”

“Why?” Ward asked, as Danny took a step back, further shielding his body from the woman.

_Does this have something to do with my father?_

“This new development with your relationship with Danny Rand, will make things complicated. Understand that the Hand is now split. Those, on the opposing side to me who want Danny Rand dead. My side who want him alive.” Her attention switched to Danny. “I find you… too amusing to die, right now. Also, you are of little threat to us. But the side who want Danny Rand dead also want Ward Meacham alive.” She then refocused back on Ward. “My side are indifferent with you, either way. So yes, this will be interesting.”

“I don’t understand. I don’t have any dealings with the Hand,” Ward said, moving out from behind Danny, to properly engage with her.

She regarded him a moment, with a very inscrutable expression, her lips slightly quirked.

“You know, familial love is such a fascinating subject,” Madam Gao said.

“Is this about dad?”

_He always comes back. Even when he’s dead. It always becomes about him._

Madam Gao laughed.

“The Hand keeps tabs on those who could be an ally to them. So, when we found, from our sources, a man bragging, in graphic detail, to all he knew about raping you… A man who has bragged of raping other men- tell your PI to keep digging. She will find the proof. The opposing side, who wants Danny dead, they decided to gift you with the death of your rapist. So now, you have two gifts.”

Ward was starting to grow fatigued of her vague answers. At least it was an affirmation that the Hand had, indeed, been responsible for the death of Aaron Bolt Insurance Analyst.

“Why?” He asked.

“When one discovers that the family member they love more than anything has been brutalised in such a fashion, the need for vengeance overcomes reason. The Hand can be easily persuaded to perform such a task, given the right… push…”

_Family member?_

Was Harold somehow behind all of this? Certainly, his father probably would want to kill the one who raped him. Not out of love for him, more out of annoyance that someone else had managed to overpower him. But his attack happened after his father died and was cremated. None of it made any sense. It occurred to him that she could be lying, that this was a ploy of some kind. Yes, that did make sense… surely…

“I don’t believe this,” Danny said. “I don’t trust you at all.”

“I am telling the truth. Ward Meachum will not be harmed by the Hand.”

She nodded and then turned and moved out the front door. Danny and Ward quickly followed but she had already disappeared. Ward instantly saw his ‘present’. A young, Chinese looking man swung from a tree directly facing the cottage, his face mottled purple and wide-eyed in death. The world briefly spun away from him and he clutched onto Danny’s shoulder.

“Yep, I just love continually having dead bodies being shoved into my face. So he’s the one who told you I’d be mutilated?”

“I think so. But then, she is not to be trusted. I’ve dealt with her before,” Danny said. “Let’s get in the car and go.”

“I agree,” Ward said.

*

As they were in Danny’s car, of course, they were driving around the dirt paths that somehow constituted roads like they were on a suicidal mission. Ward’s initial absolute terror now turned to mirth. After all, the irony did not escape him that he had been contemplating ending his life that very morning. Now, he’d gone from being told he was going to be mutilated, to being told he wasn’t going to be mutilated, to almost being driven off the road by the possibly insane driver beside him.

Danny Rand.

One time bane of his existence, who appeared to want to do everything he could, to destroy everything that he had built. Now, one who he seemed determined to have sex with. This was despite the fact that Ward had been repeatedly sexually, physically and psychologically assaulted, in the past few years and, as a result, was aware that he was more than a little mentally and sexually scarred.

_Because why not? Maybe if you bang Danny, it will somehow give you the power of the Iron Fist also… still trying to figure out what the hell that even means._

As seemed a daily, or even hourly occurrence, of late, Ward decided that he was failing to comprehend the instability of his life. He thought that, with Harold gone, he would garner some control. However, nothing was in his control, not even, it seemed, his own being. His physicality had been threatened, his sexuality, his life itself. It was as though he was constantly standing on a tightrope, slung over two buildings and, as a result, felt overwhelmingly exhausted.

“Danny, pull over,” Ward ordered.

Danny glanced at him and did as he bid, pulling the car over to the side of the road, with a squeal of tires that really wasn’t good for the car. Not that suspected lefty-monastery boy cared.

_But ooh boy, did he grow up to be so pretty…_

Ward launched himself onto him, latching onto his mouth and revelling in its warm interior, pulling up Danny’s shirt, to feel the warm flesh underneath, as he tugged at his jeans button.

“Ward stop!” Danny pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Ward asked, relinquishing his hold of him.

“You don’t want this.”

“Of course I do.” He leant forward but Danny pulled away again.

“We don’t have to go back to the city just yet-“

“I want you,” Ward insisted, telling himself that the loud hammering of his heart was solely because of his lust for Danny. “So damned pretty, Danny…”

“We can find another cabin. I’d say the Hand made their point. They won’t bother us again, for now. I still need a bit of time out. Just another day. To replenish.”

Ward smirked and started to brush his fingers through Danny’s silken blond curls, before kissing down the side of his face, savouring the contrast between the soft skin and rough facial hair.

“This is your fear doing this.”

Ward pulled back, allowing his frustration to give voice. “Don’t do that to me, Danny. Don’t you dare try and psychoanalyse me. If you’re the one that’s freaked out by where this relationship is headed-“

“No, I’m not.” Danny gingerly slid a finger along Ward’s jawline. “How about we find another cabin, first? If we are going to be fully intimate then I don’t want you to suffer, in any way. Right now, isn’t the optimal time.”

“Like a good little Buddhist,” Ward smirked.

“Exactly,” Danny’s eyes were so sparked with life. He wondered what Danny saw, when he looked into his own.

“Alright, we’ll find another cabin then,” Ward surrendered to Danny’s plan. “I don’t exactly want to go back to the city yet, either.”

Danny started up the engine.

“Just… can you please slow the hell down?”

“Alright, alright,” Danny said, and Ward caught him rolling his eyes. Rather than being agitated by the show of displeasure, he found that he was highly amused.

*

The second cabin was far superior to the first, in Ward’s opinion. It was certainly more luxurious, sporting a sweeping, glassed-in patio that looked out onto a spectacular view of the valley. Inside, French heritage style furniture, with no moose head was in sight, continued the tasteful elegance. As soon as they stepped into the loungeroom, Danny again started to work on the woodfire heater, while Ward perused the fully stocked kitchen and then strolled further down the ensuing corridor, to explore the rest of the cabin.

In the back room, overlooking a wide window to the vast forest outside, sat a rather large jacuzzi. Two white, fluffy looking dressing gowns were hung up on hooks on the back of the door, and ornamental racks on the wall bore thick white towels. Ward had expected luxury for the price, but didn’t realise it would be this impressive.

“Excellent…” Ward said, to himself, and then giggled and clapped his hands together.

“So, I was thinking…Ooh jacuzzi…” Danny’s voice suddenly sounded behind him, causing Ward to jump a little.

“I didn’t realise you were there,” he said.

Danny grinned, poked him in the side and then pressed a button, beside him, on the wall, causing the jacuzzi to sprang to life, with frothy bubbles.

“Yes, that does look good,” Ward crossed the room, sat on the edge and then placed his hands in the delightfully warm water.

“Absolutely,” Danny said.

“I’m thinking a jacuzzi is in order…” Ward grinned, taking off his jacket. He, of course, didn’t have a change of clothes, so he’d have to go in his boxers and go commando the rest of the night. As he started unbuttoning his shirt he glanced back at Danny, still standing close to the door.

_What’s the problem?_

 “Well, if you want some time alone-“ Danny began, lips downturned.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Danny. There is plenty of space here, for both of us.”

From Danny’s broad smile, it was obvious that he was, indeed, angling to get into the jacuzzi with Ward.

“I have an idea. Be right back.”

Ward suspected that Danny had deliberately left the room, in order to give him privacy. He swiftly stripped off the rest of his clothes down to his boxers, folded them and placed them on the chair by the door, then took the robe off the hanger and draped it on the ground, closer to the jacuzzi, before sliding in and groaning with pleasure, as the bubbles soothed his entire body.

_Damn, now this is what I have been needing for the past… three months._

Light footsteps sounded and Ward opened his eyes, to Danny arriving back in the room, with an open bottle of wine in hand, and two glasses.

“I found this, in the fridge,” Danny said, eyes trailing down Ward’s body.

“Danny, you couldn’t be more obvious in checking me out.”

“Just verifying that your body is just as beautiful as the rest of you.”

Ward never knew how to react when Danny was being so openly complimentary.

“You get undressed and come in,” he said. “I’ll pour.”

“Sure,” Danny came over and placed the bottle and glasses down, by the edge of the tub.

Ward then propelled himself slightly out of the water, lifted the wine and poured it into the glasses, as Danny stripped down likewise to his boxers.

“What’s that?” Ward asked, aghast at the reveal of the dragon tattoo on Danny’s chest.

“It’s the mark of the Iron Fist,” Danny said, sliding into the water. “Proof of my defeat of Shou-Lao.”

_Okay Danny. Nice story._

Ward smiled and handed him one of the wine glasses.

“You’re giving me _that_ look again.”

“What look?” Ward said, picking up the second wine glass and taking a sip.

“The ‘I’m humouring you’ look. Why is it so hard to believe that I fought a dragon?”

Ward sniggered. “I’m sorry, Danny.”

“And green giant men is easy to believe? Or gods come to earth?”

“Point taken, but still… a dragon?”

Danny placed the wine glass back down on the edge of the tub, grabbed Ward’s hand and placed it on his chest, over the middle of the black skin engraving. “This mark is proof of what I have achieved and how far I have to go.”

“Why don’t you just admit you got a sexy tattoo? It does look pretty amazing-“

Danny pulled back, folding his arms and sulking.

_Now he’s just being adorable._

"Hey,” Ward ran a hand through his hair and Danny visibly relaxed, unfolding his arms. “Alright, tell me about it.”

“Well, in Kunlun…” Danny stopped, when Ward placed his own wine glass down, outside the tub and then started kissing along the top of the tattoo,  before swiping his tongue along Danny’s right nipple.

"You were saying?” Ward looked up and grinned at him.

Danny leant forward, pushing Ward back into the other side of the tub, their mouths ferociously clanging, hands scouring each other’s bodies. Ward told himself that this was not his intention, in coming into the tub… but then thought what else did he expect would happen? Danny’s lips moved down to lightly nip at his neck, reaching into his boxers to grab his erection.

_Woh! Okay…Monastery boy…_

“Are you alright? Let me know if you want to stop and I will,” Danny said, freezing his movements.

Would he? Ward thought, then admonished himself. He reminded himself that this was Danny. Monastery boy.

_But also one who could easily hurt you, if he wanted. He has the skills._

“Ward?”

“Keep going,” Ward insisted.

_He’s not going to hurt you. It’ll be good. Be great._

Danny leaned forward and they entangled tongues again, Danny’s hand on his erection stroking a little too slowly, without enough friction.

“Harder,” Ward whispered, kissing along his ear. “Like this,” he hastily pulled down Danny’s own boxers and grabbed Danny’s own leaking erection and started to roughly yank it up and down. Danny groaned and moved forward, until he was seated on Ward’s legs, his tongue voracious in Ward’s mouth, as he did as Danny wanted.

Of course, Ward told himself, Harold never touched him at all down there, never kissed him, generally just went straight to the inevitable penetration. He supposed he should be relieved, that Harold never tried to make him 'enjoy' the assault. A couple of times, Harold made him jerk him off beforehand, take him into his mouth…

_His father’s erect penis veered to the right a little. No son should have to know that fact._

Ward felt himself depart from his own body, as he had the times with Harold, as he did with Aaron, mechanically stroking Danny’s erection and hearing his moans, but was somehow disparate from his partner, distant from Danny’s earnest touches and gentle kisses on his neck.

_No! You want to be with Danny._

You don’t get to control me any more, he told the ghost of his father, hovering over this encounter. He forced himself to the present, reaching his free hand up, to touch Danny’s hair, pulling back to look into his face, full of light and love and yearning for Ward to find pleasure too, over his inevitable anguish.

“Is this alright?” Danny asked again. A swatch of one of his curls was now stuck to his flushed cheek.

_So beautiful Danny, and innocent…_

Ward nodded, swiped the hair off his cheek and then took his mouth in a kiss, once more. A large part of him was there, in the tub, making out with a beautiful, magical partner. But there was another part that wished to flee, had once again separated itself from the intimate interaction.

Then there was the side that admonished his always working brain, that was currently so fearful of getting a flashback, that it was frustratingly impossible to fully relax and enjoy Danny’s ministrations, with the full capacity that he wished to.

“Ward… we can stop, if you want,” Danny said, stopping stroking Ward’s erection once more, to move his fingers up and caress down his cheek and along his jaw.

_No, Harold doesn’t get to own me anymore._

Ward reached his hand down and circled a finger around Danny’s opening.

“Can I?” He asked, noticing the sudden apprehension, in Danny’s eyes.

“Yes, just… go slow…”

Focusing purely on Danny’s pleasure, Ward continued to stroke his erection, as he slowly moved his finger into his opening. Danny closed his eyelids, the dragon tattoo now slick with sweat, his chest rapidly rising and falling. Ward continued slowly moving his long finger in, until he pressed up against the nub that caused Danny to jolt, his eyes springing open.

_Yes, that’s the one._

He pressed into Danny’s prostate again. And then again, again, again, timing his strokes, both inside and out, to be in unison. Danny started to shake, his moans growing louder. Ward’s own trembling was now more out of lust over fear, as his own ecstasy grew, in competition with his partner’s. Danny flung his head back and groaned, the sound familiar somehow-

_Harold shoved into him one last time, before the loud groan behind him signalled his completion, bringing his attention away from the wine stain on the carpet, to the shame of his rapist’s release._

_No, I don’t want this… not now…Not here with Danny…_

Ward felt Danny’s release on his hand, between them, was aware of his own culmination, of Danny’s mouth on his, but was separate from it, watching on, to their wild sexual dance. Even his own orgasm felt as though it was happening to someone else.

For a long moment, he could hear Danny’s breathing, before he slowly came back to his surroundings. Danny was heavy on top of him, a reminder that this was another grown man he was being intimate with, one who could easily harm him, if he wished.

Danny, remember? He told himself.

Slowly, he remove his finger from inside Danny’s opening, as Danny rested his forehead against his. Even with the heat of the jacuzzi, Ward felt cold, as though his very insides had lost all of their core heat.

So, it was confirmed, he could never enjoy sex again. Not entirely.

Depressing thought.

“I’m so sorry, Ward. I lost control,” Danny’s voice quivered.

“What are you talking about, Danny?”

“I shouldn’t have let it go this far. You’re traumatised.”

_Oh no, he doesn’t get to do this. He doesn’t get to make this about him._

“If I didn’t want it I would have stopped you. Or are you saying that I couldn’t have?”

“No!” Danny appeared utterly shocked. “Of course, I want you to be in control. But I have this attachment to lusting after you, physically wanting you.”

“Tell me more about this lustful attachment,” Ward smirked.

“I only want to help you through your problems not add to them, because of my own selfishness.”

“We just orgasmed and you’re making out that we attacked each other! Well we did… but in a good way…” Ward decided to focus on the positives and not on his topsy-turvey emotions all the way through the sexual encounter.  A new thought came to him. “Was that the first time any one had ever… Are you technically now not a virgin, when it comes to men?” He teased.

“No, one finger doesn’t count,” Danny said.

“Well we’ll have to work our way up to more then, won’t we?”

Ward thought back to the last man that he had penetrated… the only man with whom they switched their sexual relations up a bit; his old fling, Ty.

What the hell was he thinking? He barely got through that encounter without freaking out on Danny. How could he possibly want any more?

But then, this just proved his need to continually punish himself.

_There is seriously something very fucking wrong with you._

“Didn’t you enjoy yourself?” Ward asked.

“Did you?” Danny’s face was marked with concern that simply wasn’t the norm, after a sexual encounter, in Ward’s experience.

Ward kissed his lips. “Never thought I’d be making out with scrawny Danny Rand, who grew up to be some tattooed, muscular, crazy monk beach bum pretty boy.”

Danny smiled and playfully slapped his chest. “I am no beach bum. Honestly, Ward, are you alright? It wasn’t… I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Danny’s concern was rather endearing. “No, Danny. Well if that was hurt give me more of it.” He couldn’t blame Danny for the fact that he wasn’t entirely as into the intimacy as he wanted to be. There was only one person to blame for that. Well, two, really.

Harold Meachum and Aaron Bolt. Rapists Extraordinaires.

_Am I ever going to not be fucking crazy?_

“You’re looking a little morose again,” Danny commented, tenderly kissing his mouth. “I have an idea.”

He pulled up his boxers, rose out of the tub and grabbed a towel off one of the racks. As he started towelling himself down, Ward resisted the urge to ask to help him.

“Stay there,” Danny said, grabbing a robe, and shoving the thick garment over himself, before also picking up his stripped off clothes.

Intrigued, Ward did as he said, watching him leave the room. Alone now, his mind instantly turned inwards, as always, asking himself precisely what he was doing there, with Danny. Danny kept telling him that this wasn’t potentially a good idea, and yet he kept pushing it further and further.

_Where is Joy? I need her._

She would be able to sort him out. Or perhaps not. After all, how much did he ever tell her as to what was going on? How much would he be able to tell her now?

Ward climbed out of the tub and towelled himself off. He could hear thumps in the other room and wondered what the hell Danny was doing. He then took off his boxers and hung them on one of the racks, and then redressed in his clothes before placing the robe over the top, as Danny came back into the room.

“Hey,” Danny smiled. He held two pillows and a quilt, in his hands. “Come with me.”

Ward allowed himself to be directed out of the room and down the vast hall, turning left at the end and heading, not towards the bedroom, as he suspected, but out, onto the glassed-in porch, where Danny had placed the mattress, and laid blankets and sheets on top.

“Danny, it’s freezing out here!” Ward said, as he stepped onto the veranda and felt the chill of the night air seep into his flesh.

“Well, all the reason for the blankets,” Danny said, throwing the pillows and the extra quilt on top, before taking off his own robe, revealing his pants and shirt, and sliding in, under the linen. “Come in, it’s warm.” He patted the side of the bed.

Frowning, Ward shrugged off the dressing gown and climbed in beside him. Danny instantly moved to snuggle up beside him, his head partially on his chest, before drawing the blankets up over them both. Danny obviously didn't like the sleeping arrangement, because Ward suddenly found himself being turned, so that Danny was now on his back, pulling Ward up, so that he was now resting half on his body, his head against his chest.

“Warm now?” Danny asked, wrapping an arm tight around Ward’s lower back.

“After your excessive manhandling? Sure. You look like a breeze would topple you but you can easily manhandle me. It’s very emasculating,” Ward teased, feeling Danny’s hand comb through his hair.

“I’m being selfish. You are very warm,” Danny said.

“You actually are very comfortable. Dragon must like me,” Ward trailed his hand along the edge of the tattoo.

“Mm… and _I_ like you too. Very much.”

“I like _you_ …despite you being rather… odd… dragons indeed…” Ward chuckled.

Danny was, indeed, a freak but damned if he wasn’t an absolutely gorgeous one.

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone reading.  
> This chapter is mainly more Danny/Ward bonding, before action goes down.

“Ward?”  Danny’s voice was husky with drowsiness and thus rather melancholic, to Ward’s ear.

 “Mm…” He rolled over and hit warmth and suppleness, so snuggled up closer to it, draping his arm around a very Danny-shaped waist.

“My sensei came to me last night in a dream,” Danny continued.

 “Mm?” Ward mumbled, feeling Danny’s gentle fingers comb through his hair.

“We spoke at length. I was wrong about my attachment. He told me that it is not to my lust towards you. That admiring aesthetics is pleasurable and not a negative thing. And that, if we continue this sexual relationship, it may be optimal to the both of us. We can help each other with expanding our boundaries, further developing ourselves.”

“Mm hm…” _That’s interesting, Danny. Now go back to sleep._

“No, my attachment is, as always, to my own ego.”

_I could have told you that without a mystical dream visit from your guru._

 “I will try harder, that I promise you, to detach myself, from my ego.”

 “Mm… so sweet, Danny…”

_Pretty, lovely Danny… sweet…like candy… running in fields of candy, what?_

Ward felt himself succumb to deeper sleep and allowed himself to release to it.

*

Although, Ward tended to be a proverbial ‘early riser’, Danny was always awake before him. Ward prided himself on being the competitive type, even in nonsensical matters, hence, he was tempted to set the alarm for four am, or even three am, to see if just one time, he could beat Danny, in terms of waking.

After flinging on the dressing gown from the jacuzzi room, Ward jumped out of bed, strode out of the room and then continued down the adjacent hall to the cabin kitchen, where Danny stood with his back to him, pressing bread into the toaster.

“Good morning,” Ward said, wrapping an arm around the other man’s waist and kissing his neck.

“Morning,” Danny favoured him with his megawatt smile, that momentarily lied that all was right with the world.

“Toast… good…” Ward switched on the kettle, yawned and stretched.

“Do you know what I found, in the cupboard?”

“What’s that?” Ward asked, reaching out to mischievously poke Danny in the side.

“All these board games…”

“Hm…” Ward poked him again. Danny stepped back.

“Do you remember when we used to play monopoly?”

“Vaguely…” Ward said, a little put out that Danny was not responding to his silly jabs.

The toast popped and Danny turned back to it, taking the slices out and placing them on a plate. “Do you want some?”

Ward suddenly had the impression that something was wrong. He wasn’t even sure why. Danny had not made any gesture or expression of displeasure, and yet he sensed a slight coldness between them.

“What have I done?” Ward asked, feeling his intestines painfully wring, as his mind perused the memories of the night before, desperate to discover the exact place and time where he’d messed up.

“It’s nothing…”

“Danny, clearly it’s something.”

“It’s fine I just… I really need to meditate…”

“Danny!” Ward placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t remember?” Danny asked, an edge to his tone.

“Remember _what_?”

“Why did you bully me, when I was a kid?” The anguish that creased Danny’s visage tore at Ward’s heart.

“I’m sorry…” Ward whispered. “I’m trying to be better. I know I was… terrible to you. I guess I’ve repressed a lot of it. Trying to tell myself I’m a good person.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry. I allowed my ego to-“ Danny’s pained face collapsed to a look of pure sheepishness.

“It’s not ego to feel hurt about me bulling you as a child!”

“You’re clearly remorseful. If I feel hurt, then it’s on _me_ , not you. My sensei did tell me that I am also too attached to the past. That I fail to see you now.”

“Well there is a lot of that going around,” Ward said, as the kettle shrilled. He switched it off.

“Ward, I’m sorry,” Danny placed a hand on his arm. “It’s cruel of me to constantly remind you of the past, especially if you’re trying to change.”

“Maybe I need to be reminded. I have a lot to be remorseful for.”

“That wasn’t _you_. That was the man your father tried to create. That Ward isn’t real.”

_Oh Danny…_

“I wish I shared your belief in me.”

Danny squeezed his bicep, for a moment favouring him with an expression of such compassion, that Ward fought against the urge to cringe away. Instead, he reached up and placed his hand over Danny’s.

“The fundamental flaw of life. We never believe in ourselves as much as others do,” Danny said and then turned back to his toast.

“Danny?”

Danny spun back around to face him.

“Thank you for… for everything.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I don’t deserve it. Just then, I clearly demonstrated my ego. But I will try harder. That, I promise you,” Danny’s eyes blazed with such intensity, that Ward found he could merely nod in response, a little intimidated by the other man’s clear caring towards him.

*

As soon as they stepped out to the car, Ward insisted on being the one behind the steering wheel. He was aware that this was Danny’s vehicle, but he wanted a chance of returning to the city alive.

Once he managed to extricate them out of the more perilous twists and turns of the rather narrow dirt roads and onto the more major tarmac ones, he started to actively appreciate the pretty landscape. Of course, there was an even prettier sight beside him.

“So back to mine, pick up some more clothing and items…Danny, do you realise that we practically live together now?” Ward asked, observing, with a little thrill in his stomach, the way the sunlight bounced off Danny’s hair, highlighting the golden strands.

“It has crossed my mind,” Danny said.

“You don’t feel strange about it? Because if you want me to leave…” Ward certainly didn’t want to leave but he had to make sure that he and Danny were in agreeance; he was sure they were, he simply wanted to check.

“Look, the reason why I tried to kick you out before was because I was tired of constantly wanting to kiss you. Now, it’s no longer a problem.”

Ward laughed. “So if I _didn’t_ kiss you, you would have kicked me out?”

“No, of course not! I just… wasn’t really thinking, to be honest.”

“Well, there’s a surprise,” he said, wryly.

Danny retaliated by punching him on the arm.

“Driving, Danny!”

He glanced across, to Danny grinning at him and so grinned back.

“I never did ask you, why did you leave Kunlun?” Ward asked.

“It opens to this world every fifteen years. I saw the chance and took it. I wanted to see what family I had left. You and Joy. And Harold. I guess I just wanted to go back to our world.”

“And live as a billionaire kung fu master,” Ward said.

“And find out what happened to my parents.”

“As well as live as a billionaire kung fu master,” Ward insisted.

“The rest of my life will be spent fighting the Hand. It’s the path I chose for myself. Ward, you are free to follow whatever path that you wish.”

“Working for Rand Industries is all that I’ve ever known,” Ward admitted. “Although there was that time when I was a teenager when I was going to form a band with friends and be the next Beatles,” he grinned at the memory.

“You’re free now to run Rand the way that _you_ want, not the way your father wanted. It sounds like your idea for sustainable medical equipment will be prosperous.”

“I hope so,” Ward admitted.

Danny’s hand trailed along the back of his, on the steering wheel, causing little goose-bumps to stand up on the hairs on his arms. He grabbed Danny’s hand and kissed his wrist, before releasing it.

*

“Is that a Monet?” Danny asked, entering Ward’s bedroom after him.

Ward went to his chest of drawers and opened the top drawer, pulling out a bunch of underwear, singlet tops and socks and throwing them into the suitcase, that he’d earlier grabbed from the linen cupboard in the hall and now sat on the bed. He then opened the second and then third drawers respectively and threw jeans, trousers, jumpers and shirts into the case.

“Ward?” Danny prompted.

“Yes, an original,” Ward said, stepping over to his wardrobe to take out two sets of pressed suits on hangers, before throwing them in the case also.

_What else? More bathroom products._

He walked into the ensuite and grabbed a razor, his special shampoo, conditioner and soap, as well as his aftershave and then came back into the room. Danny now stood directly before the Monet landscape, that hung on the wall opposite the wardrobe. Ward threw the toiletries into the case, before moving to stand beside his partner.

“I’ve always wanted to visit his actual garden,” Ward admitted.

“There is an essence to this painting, it’s as though it has its own soul, or Monet gave a bit of his own to create it, with every stroke of the paintbrush.”

“Or it’s just a pretty garden landscape,” Ward joked. “I just love the bright colours. Sometimes, when I’m feeling a bit… a bit low, the bright colours just… I like looking at it.”

Not the most elegant description of one of his favourite pieces of art, Ward realised but then, he was not exactly in the right headspace to be talking about aesthetics, at that time.

Ward was so focused on the intricate strokes of the painting, that he didn’t realise Danny had switched focus, until he felt a soft finger trail down his cheek. He turned his head, and they lightly brushed lips. The kiss deepened, Danny’s hand going around his waist, to pull him closer to him. Ward stumbled back and allowed both to fall onto the bed, as Ward kicked the case off, with his foot. It landed on the floor, spilling his clothes everywhere.

“What do you want me to do?” Danny asked, pulling up Ward’s shirt and lightly stroking his stomach, causing fissions of excitement through Ward’s body, with every trail of his fingertips.

“What do _you_ want to do?” He asked.

‘I want to kiss you,” Danny kissed his lips. “I want to kiss you everywhere.” He started planting wet kisses down Ward’s neck, his hands now pulling his shirt up and hastily undoing his trousers, before slipping inside. As Ward’s own hands lifted Danny's shirt and explored the hard muscles of his abdomen, the familiarity of the situation became apparent.

_“I’m going to fuck you good.”_

_No, no no no not now._

Ward groaned, grabbing at Danny’s hair, and pulling his head up, to mash their mouths together, once more.

Only the memory of the last time he’d been with a man, in this bed, was forcing his way into his mind, brutally conjuring up the unwelcome interaction.

_The man’s weight on his back, the pain, so sharp, that he started to gag, with every brutal shove inside of him. The sounds of grunting, the slap of skin on skin, the squeaking of bed springs._

“No… we need to stop, we need to stop!” Ward said, panic exploding through his system, as he reached up and shoved at Danny with his hands.

His numb psyche became aware of the loss of Danny’s warm body, as he scuttled away from him.

_“That’s it, prissy faggot you love it.” Another man’s sweat and saliva despoiling him. The smell of cheap cologne and stale sweat._

‘No, no no no no no,” Ward covered his face with his hands, the wetness of his tears cooling his palms. “Damn it!” he slammed his fist against the mattress. “Is this going to happen every damned time?”

“Ward…What happened just then?”

“Oh not much. I just had a pretty graphic flashback to the last man I had in this bed raping me.”

“What do you mean, flashback? I want to know what we’re dealing with, here.”

“It’s like I’m back there. I can feel him… smell him even…”

Danny didn’t respond. Ward found he couldn’t look at him. The terror and anguish of the memory of that night had now given way to the overriding shame, that was integral to his life. He wondered if Danny was being quiet because he was starting to regret re-establishing himself in Ward’s life.

 “You might as well give up, Danny. This is never going to go away. I can’t be what… whatever it is you want.”

“You’re strong, Ward. A warrior in your own way.”

Ward laughed. He didn’t feel particularly warrior-like. What had Harold called him? Pathetic. He let himself be hurt, repeatedly. Even after Harold was killed for good, he still put himself in a situation where another man could rape him.

_I just…need to keep it together._

“Ward,” Danny said gently. “Can I hug you?”

Ward nodded and instantly Danny’s much needed arms went around his back, already soothing his trembling body.

“The strength that it takes, for you to function, given everything that has happened to you, for you to have stepped down from that bridge, to continue to fight for yourself,” Danny’s hands clutched tighter to his shoulder blades.

“Danny, I’m breaking up. I don’t in the least have it together.”

“You underestimate your own strength. And I’m sorry that _I_ keep underestimating you. But I meant what I said this morning. I’m going to try harder, for you,” Danny gingerly cupped his chin, and Ward gazed into his wide blue eyes.  “This asshole hurt you, yes. And Harold was a monster. But I’m here.”

“Why? Why do you care so much?”

“Why do you think?” Danny asked, favouring Ward with his serene smile. “I see you, Ward.”

“What do you mean? You see me?” He wondered if Danny sometimes said such things to sound mystical.

“The complexity of your soul. It’s beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful.”

“I’m an absolute mess.”

“You’re strong. And you will work your way through this.”

“You think so?”

“I _know_ so.” Danny said, trailing a finger along his jaw before leaning forward. This time the kiss didn’t have heat of before, was more tender. Danny pulled back. “Harold is no longer here. Nor is the other man. They can’t hurt you any more. I know with what happened… I can’t even begin to imagine the anguish that you’re going through. And I know it will take time and work. But you will get better.”

“I wish I could believe that, Danny,” Ward said, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“You just need to have a little faith,” Danny smiled and kissed him once more, running his hands through his hair. Ward started to wonder when exactly their roles started to reverse. He had always seen himself as an older brother figure to Danny, one who he would hope Danny would come to, for advice about his troubles. But now, it seemed, he was the one who needed the counselling.

_He's not going to leave. Whether I deserve it or not, he seems determined to not abandon me._

“So, do you want to go back to mine?” Danny asked, lightly tapping his thigh.

Ward didn’t think he could handle staying in his apartment that night.  The spectre of his last encounter still lingered in every corner. Even though the Aaron Bolt Insurance Analyst was dead, he’d managed to achieve more than simply violate his body. He’d also violated the sacredness of his dwelling, created an unholy space in which he was psychologically tormented, in the only place that he had once felt utterly comfortable and safe.

“I think that’s a good idea.”

*  
“Well, you can either pay fifty dollars, or stay in gaol. Or roll to try and get out,” Danny said.

“I don’t remember that rule,” Ward scowled, throwing fifty dollars at the monopoly bank.

After discovering that Danny did, in fact own the game, Ward was determined to play it, against Danny’s seeming initial hesitation. He still couldn’t exactly remember what specifically he had done, as a child, to cause Danny’s reminiscent hurt, that morning. After all, he had committed a multitude of sins against him. Monopoly teasing was just one of them. Regardless, despite his current specific childhood-Monopoly-amnesia, Ward was determined to now provide Danny with a more pleasant memory of the game.

Danny rolled the dice and moved his boot six spaces, landing on Leicester square.

“Aha! So, with that hotel that will be $1150 dollars, thank you,” Ward said.

Danny frowned and started counting his money. At that point, Ward owned most of the places on the board, buying up early, as soon as he could. Danny however, had waited out for the more expensive streets, in particular Mayfair.

“There you go!” Danny said, lips downturning further. ‘You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“You just look too cute when you’re annoyed,” Ward said, leaning forward and pecking him on the lips, before rolling the dice.

They went through a couple of rounds and Ward started to think that it would be an easy win for him-

-until he rolled the dice and his battleship landed on Mayfair.

“Well… damn…How much?”

“Two thousand dollars,” Danny said, frowning.

“Alright then,” Wared counted out his money and handed it to him. Danny stared at the money, with what appeared to be an absurdly perplexed, yet joyed, expression.

“What is it?”

Danny smiled, leant over and kissed him on the mouth, his hand gently trailing up his thigh, in what he suspected was a sexy tactic of distraction, that was, indeed, making it rather difficult to concentrate on the game.

“See, Mayfair was a good call,” Danny said.

*

After besting Danny at Monopoly, Ward had then taken Danny’s hand and led him to the bedroom where, after a few minutes of rolling around on the bed, with their hands all over each other’s bodies, as well as tongues exploring each other’s mouths, Danny had ceased the intimacy, telling Ward that he was tired and wanted to sleep. Ward willingly obliged, relieved that he had not suffered another flashback or anxiety attack, in their making out. Small steps, he told himself.

At one point, in the night, Ward awoke to the experience of the mattress dipping, followed by Danny’s feet pattering across the floor, then the sound of the ensuite door snicking shut. After a few minutes, the door reopened, more of the feet patter before the mattress dipped once more. There was a slight chill as the blankets were lifted, and then he felt Danny’s warmth against his back, Danny’s hand going around his waist.

“Ward?”

Ward grumbled a vague reply. The arm tightened around his waist. A light hand stroked down his cheek and jaw, before lips followed the same path, with tender kisses. There was something very intimate, almost sensual, about Danny’s need to kiss him, while he was still half asleep. He wondered if Danny ever touched him when he was fully asleep. Of course, he trusted that Danny would not enact any action that could be interpreted as sexual. But then, Danny stroking his hair or arm, or kissing him in his slumber was more than possible, considering what he knew of him.

It was also more than a little erotic.

*

When he awoke again, as was the norm between them, the bed was empty. Ward yawned, stretched and grabbed his dressing gown from off the end, shrugging it on and walking to the kitchen, where he heard a radio deejay talking. Ward rolled his eyes. Clearly, this was one of those morning shows where the deejays laughed at their own unfunny jokes, that he tried to avoid as much as possible. As he stepped into the room, the two deejays launched into hysterical laughter.

“What is this?” Wad asked, but then stopped, upon seeing Danny. He was seated at the dining table, quietly sobbing.

“What’s wrong?” Ward asked instantly moving to sit opposite him and grabbing his hand, from where it sat, on the surface of the table.

“Michael Jackson is dead.”

_Okay, not what I expected you to say._

 “They just said. They played ‘Billy Jean’ and then said they couldn’t believe that it’s been over seven years since his death. What happened?”

“You’re upset that Michael Jackson is dead?” Ward asked, astonished that, of all the revelations of modern society, this- this celebrity death- was what brought Danny to tears? Sure, Danny was rather the fan, as a child. He recalled giving Danny a Michael Jackson cd, for his ninth birthday.

_But still, he’s crying over this?_

“He was a freak, Danny and a pae-“

Danny drew his hand away, blue eyes burning with molten fury.

“You can just shut up right there Ward. And none of that is true.”

“I’m sorry, I was being my usual jerk self.” _Seems my go-to position._

“I’ve lost so much…” Danny whispered. “What else don’t I know? Who else has died?”

Ward suddenly felt like smacking himself. Of course, his tears were not truly because of Michael Jackson. On the radio, they’d finally decided to stop jabbering and play a song. Ward switched off the radio and grabbed his mobile, quickly going into his YouTube app.

_Don’t cry, Danny. Don’t be sad._

“Okay you want to know what you’ve missed? A lot of just… craziness…” On a whim, he located ‘Gungdam Style’.

‘What is this?” Danny asked, as the music started to play.

“The new MJ,” Ward joked. “It was big a few years back.”

“Not a bad beat,” Danny said and then silently listened a few seconds. “So he’s saying ‘a girl who is warm and human during the day…a classy girl, who enjoys the freedom of a cup of coffee...’ What is this?”

“There was an actual dance that went with it,” Ward said, amused at the perplexed expression on the other man’s face.

Danny snatched his mobile from him and began watching the clip.

“No, you’re not going to… you’re not going to try…?” Ward said, feeling bemused, as Danny start to mimic the dance moves that he saw on the youtube clip.

It didn’t take long at all for Danny to learn the dance. Of course, Ward told himself, he was that clever. He laughed, with pure, unabashed joy, watching Danny start to do the perform Gungdam Style around the room.

“Ward come on,” Danny said, twirling his hands up around in the air.

Ward shook his head. “No… I’m not going to… I have some dignity.”

He didn’t dance, but he could clap. As Danny continued with the absurd dance, he clapped along with him, his smile so wide that his facial muscles hurt.

The song finished and Danny laughed. “Give me another one!”

_Damn, he’s insanely adorable._

Unable to resist himself, Ward leant forward and kissed him on the lips.

“This can play any song right? Danny picked up the phone and started typing into it. “Alright, here we go.”

Ward thought that he’d put on a Michael Jackson song. Instead, he was very surprised when Danny put on Abba’s ‘Fernando’.

“I remember mom was always such a fan… she’d play their songs all the time,” Danny said, swaying to the music. “We’d dance around the kitchen together.”

“I never knew that,” Ward admitted.

Danny held out his hand.

“I don’t really…”

“Dance with me,” Danny insisted.

_You’re going to owe me for this, Danny. I don’t dance._

Ward stood and grabbed Danny’s hand, placing his hand around Danny’s waist, as he felt Danny’s hand on his hip. Admiring Danny’s smiling, glowing face, it occurred to Ward that, there, in that moment, he utterly content. Not pondering the past or the future. Right there, he had everything that he wanted.

Danny started to sing. The warrior, with the Botticelli angelic visage and mean kung fu skills had a voice of a frog with laryngitis. Ward stopped him by kissing him, long and soothingly on the mouth. They released. Danny’s face was now flushed pink, his eyes veritably sparkling, a slight smile upcurling his lips.

“Thank you, Ward. I feel a lot better.”

“In my egotism, I forget that you’re still trying to work your way through this new world,” Ward admitted.

“I’ll be okay.”

Ward considered Danny’s all-encompassing enthusiasm. “I believe you.”

“You hungry? Should we get some food?”

“Are you forgetting that the Hand are after you?”

“Well they can try and kill me in here just as easily as anywhere else.”

“Don’t say that, Danny,” Ward said, grimacing.

“I’m not worried. Come one,” Danny lifted his hand and kissed it. “Let’s get a hotdog somewhere.”

“So classy,” Ward said, sarcastically. Danny smiled and lightly whacked him on the ass.

*

For the first time, that he could remember for a long while, Ward was currently having a fit of giggles. Danny was laughing along with him, as they walked the rather crowded New York streets, alongside Central Park, but he had the distinct impression that Danny was more amused at his amusement. He wasn’t even sure why he was laughing so much. It had, course, started with the hot dog vender and Danny accidentally squirting mustard sauce from his bun straight onto the rather unimpressed vendor’s clothes, only to try and buy the entire hot dog stand in apology. Not particularly funny, now he considered it, but somehow, it was marked in his mind as hilarious and he couldn’t release it.

“He’s finally gone, yes he’s finally lost it,” Danny said, smiling. A few people walking past, glanced back. Perhaps they recognised the famous businessmen walking together, one laughing so hard that his eyes teared up.

“That poor man,” Ward said, wiping his eyes. “It’s actually quite terrible. I don’t know why I’m laughing so much. It was more… the look on your face… the look on his…” He giggled some more.

“Well, I’m glad you found amusement in it.”

 “Hot dog boy,” Ward said, pushing his shoulder. “Hot dog warrior boy.”

Danny shook his head. “I’m not the one who spent ten minutes deciding on what hot dog to get. It’s a hot dog Ward!”

“What can I say? It has to be exact for me,” Ward shrugged.

“I did notice that about you. You enjoy the refineries of life,” Danny teased.

“I’m not the one who went out and brought an insanely expensive car, first chance I came out of some monastery that’s only open every fifteen years.”

“It’s not just a monastery, Ward. Kunlun is a big area,” Danny said, stroking his hand along the small of Ward’s back. Ward tensed, glancing around himself. No one seemed to be paying attention to two of the city’s biggest billionaires walking the streets and acting in such an intimate manner with each other.

_Do you care? Truly?_

Ward never exactly made his bisexuality a secret. He simply wasn’t the type to openly flaunt his sexuality.

“Do you want to go back to yours?” Ward asked

“Sure.” For a moment, Danny touched his hair, beaming at him, before placing his hand down.

*

Once inside, with the door latched, Ward kissed and stroked Danny in an intimate way, to make up for the lack of physical contact outside, while Danny gazed back at him in that mesmerised way of his.

“I have to tell you something,” Danny said.

“Oh yes?”

“That was a really terrible hot dog.”

Ward’s laughter was cut off by Danny’s hungry mouth on his.

A sharp knocking sounded on the door behind them.

“Who on earth could that be?” Danny said, crossing the room.

“You don’t have security cameras?”

“No, why would I?”

“Oh, only a little thing called the Hand,” Ward said, shaking his head.

Danny ignored him and looked into the peephole.

“Wait! What are you-?” Ward began, as Danny undid the latch and opened the door.

Joy stepped in.

Ward’s heart stuttered

“Joy!” Danny hugged her, which she returned. She then turned to Ward.

“Ward,” she whispered, her composed expression dissolving into a paroxysm of grief.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Ward said, pulling her into a much-needed embrace

“No, I’m sorry,” Joy said. “I’m so sorry, Ward.”

They released and Joy glanced at Danny, before focusing on Ward. “Can we talk? Maybe go back to yours?”

“Sure, of course.”

 “I’m sorry, Danny. I just, I need to talk to my brother.”

“Of course! I understand.”

“How did you know I’d be here?” Ward asked.

“You weren’t at your apartment. I figured you’d therefore be here.”

Ward now glanced at Danny. Joy was lying. He wasn’t sure why but he could always tell, when they were children.

“Are you okay? What happened to you? Where did you go?”

“I’ll answer all of this, just… please, I need to talk to you alone.”

Ward suddenly realised that this was a reversal, of when he was taking Joy away from his father. Joy once more looked at Danny and then Ward caught it, an odd, almost venomous expression in her pale eyes.

_What’s going on? Does she think that Danny is dangerous?_

“Okay, Joy. We’ll talk at mine. Just… let me talk to Danny for a moment.”

“Alright,” her eyes flicked back and forth suspiciously between the two but did as he bid, stepping outside, into the hall.

“Something is wrong. She was lying when she said how she knew where I was.”

“Then all the reason to find out what the trouble is,” Danny said.

“I’ll keep you informed,” Ward said then reached up and touched his cheek. “Be safe.”

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Danny said.

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of all the pop culture references, I took a while, to think what works for the story ie; Danny was ten when he left New York in 2001 so it's more than conceivable he liked MJ, his parents would have been born in the sixties, so conceivably could have been fans of ABBA. 
> 
> The Psy reference was simply because I wanted an excuse to have Danny dancing and Ward watching. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all who are reading :)

Ward and Joy were silent, as they rode down the apartment elevator and then strode across the corridor, out to the underground carpark. For Ward’s part, now that he was finally with his sister, he wasn’t sure what to say to her. How to compress the months that she had been away, the intensity of the pain and anguish that he had felt, combined with the spark of hope, now with Danny, to mere words? He truthfully wasn’t even sure how to start.

_So, tell her about Danny and me being together now? Or my abusive past? The positive big secret or negative big secret?_

Although Ward suspected that Joy would not regard his and Danny’s relationship in any positive manner.  

They finally reached his car. As he took out the inhibitor from his pocket and clicked the doors open, Joy turned to him and placed a hand on his bicep.

“I meant what I said, Ward. I missed you, so much.”

“Then where were you?” Ward asked, pulling away from her.

The visible crumpling of Joy’s face squeezed at Ward’s heart and he resisted the strong urge to place a return comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Travelling, mainly,” Joy said. “Trying to make sense of everything that happened. I had just found out my father was alive. Only he was then killed again. In some bizarre confrontation on a roof top, with you and Danny. I admit, Ward, I didn’t _want_ to see you. Not at that point. I was… I just needed some time to think.”

_Yes, thank you for taking some time out while I was suicidally insane and about to jump off the George Washington Bridge._

Ward opened the driver’s door and slid into the driver’s seat, and Joy opened the passenger side door and sat in beside him. Both then closed their respective doors and silently placed their belts on.

“I need to know what the hell is going on,” Joy said, as Ward turned on the ignition.

“You could have just asked me. But you didn’t _want_ to know! You obviously believed dad when he said not to trust me!”

It felt strange that now, from the months of missing her terribly, Ward suddenly wished that she would leave. His hand started to tremble on the steering wheel, his chest rising and falling in too fast a motion.

“No, I didn’t believe him. I just… I’d just been shot, Ward! I could have died. I needed some time for adjustment!”

Ward backed out of the parking bay and slowly moved out of the carpark. Along with the tremble of his hands and too rapid breath, he could feel sweat now dripping down his forehead.

“And what _brilliance_ did you come up with?”

“You hadn’t told me that dad was alive. I realise now why you did it. But at the time I was so… I was angry, Ward. You have to understand, from my point-of-view-“

“Because I was trying to protect you!” Ward shouted. “The Hand would have hurt you. And with dad…Actually, _he_ was more the one I was protecting you from!”

“You said that, but when I was with dad, he never showed me anything but a loving, loyal father.”

“For which I am so so utterly grateful,” Ward said, merging into the main traffic. The road was thankfully not so busy, for a Thursday night.

“I understand that you had a different relationship with him.”

Ward burst out laughing. Different relationship?

“You have no idea. No idea at all!”

Then _tell_ me Ward! Our father is dead. Why protect him, now?”

“ _Protect_ him? Why would I protect that sick son of a bitch? He _hurt_ me, Joy! He hit me, punched me. Berated me.”

“Ward…”

Ward momentarily glanced at her suddenly pale face. For some reason that he couldn’t discern, her disturbed visage gave him strength to keep talking. Or maybe, he argued with himself, it was more that he didn’t care anymore. He’d been abused, broken, and his sister, who he was convinced would believe him without hesitation, was now back and questioning him and it was too much. Far too much for him to even contemplate.

“He physically abused me. That time, when I broke my arm? That was him. I didn’t break it playing tennis. He showed me proof that Linda was cheating on me. Made me break up with her. Hell, singlehandedly destroyed every relationship that I had, apart from you. Manipulated me into relying solely on him, for everything! Then, when I still fought back he…” _Just say it. What do you have to lose now?_ “He raped me. More than once.”

Joy sharply inhaled.

“Ward… Why would you say that?”

Ward abruptly pulled the vehicle over into a side street, without bothering to indicate, causing a beep from the car behind.

“I don’t understand…” Joy said, as Ward parked the car in a standing zone and turned off the ignition.

“Get out of my car,” Ward said. He found it odd that his emotions were tempered, at that point. Certainly, there would be a reckoning later, hopefully back at Danny’s where his pain and anger would release, in the comfort of Danny’s tender touches. But, for now, he simply felt overwhelmingly drained.

“Ward, please, let’s talk about this.”

“Please just leave.” His hands had stopped shaking and his respirations had calmed. In fact, his entire body felt almost serene, muted from his usual see-saw emotions.

_My own sister’s reaction to me saying that I was raped is to question it._

“Ward, you’re my brother and I love you. I’m trying to understand what’s going on.”

“No, you _don’t_ love me. You obviously don’t care one bit about me. That’s why you went away and left me for months. Why you didn’t even care to find out about Harold’s constant abuse of me and why you don’t care now.” Although the sentences should have been said with passion, he still felt the odd numbness that had permeated his entire body, causing the words to instead be delivered in a dull monotone.

“I _do_ care, Ward.”

“I want nothing to do with you, don’t you understand? You are dead to me.” The sentences still came out with such dispassion, as though he was talking to her about company stocks.

He then watched, with detached interest, as her delicate, reddened face crinkled.

“No, _you_ don’t understand! I _killed_ for you, Ward!”

“What? What the hell are you talking about?”

“I know about Aaron Bolt, alright?”

Ward’s heart plummeted into his stomach, as he openly gaped at her.

“I wanted to keep an eye on you. I know you won’t like it, but I hired a PI to look into this man, who I know you picked up the night of dad’s cremation. Well, they told me that this man had this website… it’s kind of a diary about all the men he’s raped. They looked further and it turned out that a few of the men he placed in hospital. One pressed charges for sexual assault and then dropped them. And then, on the website… he wrote about you. He mentioned the Monet over your bed, so I knew he’d been in your room. It’s true, isn’t it?”

“What did he write?” Ward asked, feeling his innards painfully twist around themselves.

“That you picked him up in a bar and went back to yours. He raped you. You told him to stop and he kept going.”

Ward’s lack of response seemed all the confirmation she needed.

 “I paid someone to place a virus on that website. It’s gone, now. And I hired some people. Aaron Bolt is dead. And I have no regret about what I did. Because of what he did to you. He bragged about hurting you, raping you. So yes, he’s dead. And I’m glad, sick fucking asshole,” Joy’s eyes blazed.

Ward started to piece together the implications of what Joy was telling him, not the website, which was disturbing enough, but what Madam Gao had said to him… about family… and the Hand.

“Joy, what have you done? Are you… are you working for the Hand?” The numbness was finally retreating, to be replaced with sickened fear.

Joy simply looked back at him, neither confirming or denying. And then Ward knew.

He unclipped his belt, tore open the car door and dashed out of the car, taking his mobile out of his pocket.

“Please, Ward. It’s dangerous! I just want to protect you!” Joy shouted, rushing after him.

Ward located Danny’s number and dialled.

“Ward?” Danny asked, answering within two rings.

“Joy… she’s working for the Hand!”

“What?” Danny asked. “How can that be-?”

“Please, Ward,” Joy shouted, behind him. “Please talk to me!”

“Hold on a second, I need to go.” Ward said, ending the call and spinning around, to face Joy. “What the hell has happened to you?”

“Danny is dangerous! He will hurt you! He’s not the same, not since he came back from Kunlun.”

“I thought you were the smart one!” Ward shouted. His hands were shaking again. He held one in the other, squeezing tightly, in an attempt to stop them trembling.

_What have you done, Joy? You’ve just effectively killed all three of us!_

Ward then heard the revving  engine of a car moving very fast down the road, before a black jaguar wheeled around the corner, at too quick a speed. For a moment, as he jumped out of the way, grabbing Joy’s arm and pulling her back, he had the dim thought that Danny was somehow behind the wheel.

“What the-?” He asked, as vehicle skidded to a halt alongside them and the back doors opened, with men in black, bearing machine guns rushing out.

“Can you both please get in the car?”

Ward allowed the hysterical laughter building in his body at the sight, to veritably explode out of his mouth. He was still guffawing as he was escorted, alongside Joy, into the vehicle.

*  
So, in keeping with the absolute splendour that was his life, Ward was tied to a chair, in a dingy room that appeared to be a warehouse of some kind, judging by the high ceilings, with his Judas sister beside him and the grinning lunatic Bakuto before him. The ropes tying his hands were already starting to chafe. Still, he was thankful that he and Joy had not been injured or abused… yet.

“Aren’t you meant to be defeated? I won’t bother saying dead because I know you guys can’t die,” Ward said, to Bakuto. At that point, he was rather over the whole Hand business. Particularly as they were getting a little predicable, in their ‘capture Meachums’ strategies.

“Well, only if you cremate us. But you already know that.”

“Please,” Joy said. “Just let Ward go! I’ll do anything, just let my brother go! He wasn’t meant to be hurt. That was the deal.”

_So, you try protect Joy from Harold and use the Hand and they betray you. And now Joy does the same to try and protect you. Of course. Why not?_

Bukuto then stepped over and knelt before Joy.

“I thought you would have learnt, from what happened with your brother when he tried to deal with us, that it would end this way. See, you betrayed us, Joy. We thought you were going to kill Danny Rand. But instead, you took your brother out of his apartment and then let him know of your plan, giving him time to call Danny!” Bakuto sighed. “As with everything, if you’ve got to do something right, do it yourself. _This_ time, when Danny comes to save you two, I’m going to shoot him in the head. Make sure he’s dead. No theatrics.”

Ward now focused his attention completely on Joy, jaw hinged open, in outrage. This was not the sister that he loved. It couldn’t be. She had planned to kill Danny? No. No this couldn’t be.

“Look, whatever you want. I have money, power. I can do whatever..” Joy began

Bakuto simply ignored her and knelt once again before Ward. “We’ve been keeping an eye on you, on Joy’s behalf. You and Danny have become close, we know. Complicates things a little, for her. But not for us.”

“Look-“ Ward began.

“So,” Bakuto cut him off and stood up. “We call Danny and tell him to come here, or… which one should we start with?”

Another, familiar looking man came forward, eyes pinned onto Ward.

“What do you think, Davos?”

The man pointed at Ward. “Him.”

Ward now felt his legs start to tremble, his strangled breathing making obvious his anxiety.

“No, what are you doing? Don’t touch him! Don’t you dare touch my brother!” Joy shouted.

“Sorry, Joy,” Davos said. “But I don’t want to see you get hurt. I’m sorry it’s come to this.”

“He’s not sorry,” Bakuto said, smiling.

Davos now knelt before Ward, looking into his eyes, with intense fury emanating from his own dark orbs.

“I say we mutilate his face.”

_Oh not this again!_

Ward started shaking his face back and forth, as Joy screamed and shouted. Bakuto handed Davos a knife.

“Danny won’t think you’re so pretty after this!” Davos said, and Ward suddenly realised why the name was so familiar. He recalled Danny talking about a man he’d fooled around a bit with, in Kunlun.

_So, this is what it’s about? Jealousy?_

“Just cut him on the cheek, to begin with,” Bakuto said, holding out his mobile and filming, as Joy continued to shout and Ward thrashed about, to the extent that Davos was unable to keep his head still enough to cut him. “We’ll send this footage to Danny, tell him it gets worse every minute he doesn’t-“

The lights abruptly went out, placing Ward’s surroundings in momentary pitch darkness, before spurts of gunfire lit up aspects of the room, showing shadows of people fighting, the shouting of both men and women converging together to one cacophonous noise. Ward screamed in abject, panicked terror, struggling against his binds, could hear Joy calling out his name.

_Please, I don’t want to die!_

His arms and legs were suddenly free and he felt someone grab him under the shoulder and haul him up. Not knowing whether the person was friend or foe, he decided to take the chance, as he was rushed out of the room. The gunfire had at least stopped now, and he could hear the moans of defeated foe, as well as the thuds and slaps of a few people still fighting.

“Danny?”

The person didn’t answer, simply kept dragging him along.

On the way there, he had been hooded, so he had no idea where they now were heading. They seemed to turn darkened corners left, right and all the way around again. He dared not question his saviour, who gripped tightly onto his upper arm, every so often advising on where they were going, revealing themselves to be female.  Finally, a heavy metallic door slammed open, and they reached the outside, which appeared to be a dimly lit alleyway. Ward suddenly realised that the hooded slender saviour also had Joy on the other arm. The figure pushed them forward and Ward caught a glimpse of their face.

“Colleen?” He whispered, as she threw his mobile to him.

“Get out of the city, and tell Danny to go as well. I’ll be in contact! You need to leave now!”

“But-“ He then saw the woman standing, in the doorway behind her. Madam Gao caught his eyes and nodded.

“What is going on? You mean Danny isn’t with you?”

“We need to go! We need to leave!” Joy said, tugging at his sleeve.

He shook his head and followed her, sprinting down the alleyway.

*

Somehow, in the main street just outside the alleyway, they managed to grab a taxi, and Ward told the driver to take them out of the city. From there, he called Danny.

“Ward? What’s going on?”

“Just listen to me, Danny. You need to get out of the city, now! That old cabin with the moose head? Meet us there. Just please don’t argue.”

“Of course, Ward. I’ll be there.”  
*

Within twenty minutes of arriving at the cabin, Ward saw Danny’s vehicle kicking up dust, in his usual speed racer style, as it raced along the narrow path, to the hut entrance. With his insane driving, Ward wasn’t at all surprised that it didn’t take him long to arrive. The car then stopped, in a squeal of tyres, and Danny rushed out and met Ward on the porch. Ward placed his arms around him and kissed him thoroughly on the mouth, plunging his hands in Danny’s soft curls. With Danny finally there, Ward felt some of the tension, that had been building up in his body, start to ebb.

“What happened?” Danny asked.

“Ask my _beloved_ sister!” Ward said, pointing back, to Joy, who now stepped out of the front door and onto the porch.

“They betrayed me. I just wanted to keep Ward safe. But they, they were going to hurt him.”

“Yes,” Danny said. “It’s what the Hand do. Can we come inside and discuss this? It’s pretty cold out.”

All three moved inside, and Ward sat next to Danny on the ugly orange couch. Joy pulled out a chair from the kitchen table nearby and sat down in it, placing her head in her hands.

“Davos,” she said. “He told me that you… that you were dangerous. I was trying to understand what was going on. He said you had changed since Kunlun. It wasn’t you.”

“So you believe him and not your own _brother_?” Ward asked. Danny placed a calming hand on his thigh.

“I can’t stand to see you be hurt, Ward,” Joy said, her eyes overly bright.

“Bit too late for that,” Ward sighed.

“So are you going to try and kill me?” Danny asked.

“You’ll have to go through me. Make your choice,” Ward said to Joy, placing a hand over Danny’s.

Joy’s eyes zeroed in on the contact and a spasm of pure anguish distorted her features.

“The Hand is twisting your relationship! Using your love and caring for each other _against_ you! Don’t you two see that?” Danny asked. “Joy, what you’re doing now is no different to what Ward, you did a few months back to protect her from Harold! Look, see me as a  monster, Joy. Fine. But please, trust your brother. You do love him, don’t you?”

Joy nodded, the tears running down her face.

“Alright, I’m going to go for a walk,” Danny said. “Give you some time to yourselves.”

“Danny-“ Ward began.

Danny leant in and kissed his lips. “Talk to you sister.”

Both silently watched him move out of the door, closing it behind himself.

“I can’t believe you would do that to Danny…” Ward shook his head. “Want to kill him?”

“ _You_ wanted to kill him!” Joy pointed out. “Danny told me how you set all these men on him!”

“That was before I knew it was Danny!”

“I don’t want to argue. I want to… I’m sorry. You were reaching out to me in the car and I responded in the most atrocious way. Please, Ward. I know you’ve suffered…That man… Aaron Bolt… the sickening things he wrote about what he did to you…”

“It’s nothing compared to what dad did,” Ward said.

Joy came over and sat beside him. “Talk to me, please. I’ll listen.”

Ward looked into her pale blue eyes and suddenly found that he couldn’t hold onto his secrets, any longer. It was as though the truth of his past was a parasite that had been leeching onto his psyche, emptying it of all light and leaving a grey void. Joy had said one thing that held true, that night. He was no longer a prisoner to Harold and thus, no longer needed to protect him, no longer needed to protect himself, from his earlier preconceptions as to what the Meachum name meant.

Ward opened his mouth and let the words come out.

For a good hour, he spoke in one long monologue.

He spoke of the manipulation, he spoke of the pain of not being to share the secret with the one person he loved the most, he spoke of the first time that Harold hit him and his father’s remorse after, only for the cycle to start up again, and then to just go around and around, each time getting worse.

He spoke of the first time Harold raped him, his shock and pain afterwards, and how that started his addiction to painkillers. At that point Joy, who now had tears constantly flowing down her face, reached out and grabbed his hand.

He spoke of the fact that it kept happening, that he started to become numb to it all.

He spoke of Aaron Bolt and how he didn’t even recognise it to be rape, because of how Harold had treated him.

Finally, he spoke of standing on the bridge and Danny Rand saving him. Danny physically pulling him off. Danny talking to him, not trying to convince him of anything, just talking.

Danny believing him. Of all the ones, he never considered that Danny would be the one to try and reach through to him.

Joy’s other arm reached around his back and they embraced, their tears mingling together. But somehow, Ward felt a little better, too, as though he had a festering wound that was now cleaned.

They were still embracing when the lock turned in the door. Ward let Joy go, as Danny walked back in, looking weary.

“I’m worried that the Hand may still come here. I think one of us should stay on look out, for the night.”

“I’ll go first,” Ward volunteered.

“No, you sleep,” Danny said. “I’ll stay up.”

“There’s a bedroom to the back,” Ward said to Joy. “You take it.”

“You’re not going to try and kill me, are you?” Danny asked her.

“No, not now,” Joy said. “I have been terribly mistaken. I’m so… I’m so sorry, Danny.”

“You and Ward have sorted some things out? That’s all I care for,” Danny said.

Ward followed Joy to the hall leading to the bedroom, where he opened the linen closet and took out a couple of blankets and spare pillows.

“Ward…” Joy placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll talk more, okay? You’re my brother and I love you.”

Ward nodded and then went back into the lounge room, organising his couch bed, as Danny stood before the window.

“You think we’ll be alright?” Ward asked. His entire body felt very heavy, as though he’d just completed a two hour long intense gym session, and both his physical and mental facilities craved sleep.

“I won’t let anything happen to us,” Danny replied.

*

The blankets lifted and warmth melded to Ward’s back, a heavy arm around his waist, soft lips on the back of his neck.

“I thought you were on lookout?” He murmured, smiling.

“It’s getting cold. Need to warm up…” Danny said.

“Mmm…”

*

Vague voices around him.

“… on look out?” Joy’s voice.

The feeling of warmth moving away from him. Ward moaned with dissatisfaction.

“I was just warming myself up.”

“Hm…”

“Joy…you need to know… I don’t want you to think that I… especially with everything that Ward’s gone through. I love your brother. I am _in love_ with your brother. Ward is one of the bravest people that I know. I find it completely inspirational, how he fights, every day to save himself from all of the terror and pain that life has thrown at him.”

“What did happen when I was away?” Joy sounded a little bemused.

“We… bonded….”

“I can see…”

Ward felt a hand slide down his back. “I don’t think he even realises how completely crazy I am about him. Every day I wake up and he’s there and… yes, for the first time since I’ve come back to New York, even with everything we’re dealing with…. I’m content.”

“I’m sorry Danny. Truly. I’m going to make it up to you.”

“The mark of good people. Remorse. You don’t need to make anything up to me, Joy.”

*

 “Ward, come on. Wake up. We need to go,” Joy's voice. A gentle hand shook his shoulder.

Ward yawned and stretched, then searched the room for Danny, wondering if he’d dreamed the conversation between the two.

*

Ward sat on Danny’s couch, tapping his fingers against his thighs, his stomach clenching painfully with trepidation. That morning, as Danny explained to Ward, on the drive back to the city, Colleen had messaged, telling Danny and Joy to meet her at the dojo. Danny had dropped Ward off at his an hour before and Ward was now frantic to find out what was happening. Only neither Danny nor Joy were answering his increasingly worried texts.

_Come on, Danny._

Ward stood and started pacing. Of course, there was still a lot to sort out, between him and Joy. She now knew of his past, but that didn’t mean that he entirely forgave her for her betrayal of Danny. To calm himself, he recalled Danny’s words to Joy, clearly thinking him to be asleep. How did he feel? He’d asked himself the same question over and over, particularly in the almost silent drive back to the city. Certainly, he found Danny to be endlessly beautiful and charming and sweet. In love? Ward wasn’t sure if, in his current mental state, he had the capacity to be in love with anyone.

Or perhaps it was that Danny deserved better, than a traumatised yuppie pill-popper.

The key turned in the lock and Ward, thankful to be pulled out of his circling thoughts, rushed over, to meet Danny at the door.

“So? What happened?”

Danny ran a hand through his hair. “Colleen will be looking after Joy, for now. Joy will be safe. She’s….” He shook his head. “She has the Hand thinking that she’s in with them.”

“Sorry, can you repeat that?”

“Colleen is with Madam Gao, been welcomed back. She told me that the best way to effect change and destroy the organisation is from the inside. This… being friends with me is part of her disguise.”

“So she’s kind of a double double agent?”

“She’s going to get herself killed!” Danny slammed his fist against his leg.

“Didn’t you tell me she used to work for the Hand?”

“Which is why they welcomed her back. She told them that she just pretended to be with me, to get information for them.”

“So she’s Snape?” Ward asked. “Actually that’s pretty impressive.”

Danny clearly didn’t get the reference and nor did Ward expect him to. He again ran a hand through his hair and walked through the archway, with Ward following.

“What she’s doing is too dangerous.”

“You can’t tell her what to do,” Ward said, as he watched Danny take a bottle of water out of the fridge, uncap it and take a swig. “She’s a pretty tough woman. I wouldn’t be too concerned about her.”

“I can’t help it.”

“Yes, and it’s very sweet. But Danny, this is her choice. But what about Joy? How does she fit into this?”

“She’s going to stay with Colleen, until she’s sure she’ll be safe. Madam Gao was right, when she said the Hand is now split between those that want me killed and those that don’t. Joy is not exactly liked now by those who want me killed.”

“Is my sister in danger? Is she going to be hurt?” Ward asked, feeling his heart start to speed up.

“The safest place right now is with Colleen,” Danny said, placing a hand against his chest. “The ones that want me alive don’t want to kill someone unless it’s necessary. They don’t want Joy to be hurt. Or you for that matter.”

“Please tell me that Joy is going to be alright.”

“She’s with Colleen. She’s safe,” Danny reassured him.

*

Ward picked up his mobile off his desk and checked it, once more. Joy had messaged him two hours earlier, with a simple message.

_Everything is ok. Will msg more when can. Pls msg you’re okay._

Ward had instantly messaged back and then compulsively checked his mobile every minute after that, wondering if he should send another message. He turned back to his computer, where he had been unsuccessfully been endeavouring to analyse market forecasts for the past few hours, looked at the graphs blankly and then turned back to his mobile. Why did he even bother coming in, today? Of course, Danny had insisted on keeping to ‘normal’ schedules, to show the Hand that they were not intimidated. Although Ward was starting to wonder what a ‘normal’ schedule for Danny entailed.

Nothing about the day before had been in any way normal. In fact, the most abnormal of all, had been the intimacy on the couch, where, with their usual grinding, stroking and kissing, both had orgasmed without Ward being the least triggered. He supposed that abnormal was now the new normal. In the one day, when he had been the most anguished, of course, he could finally orgasm without being reminded of his past sexual abuse. Certainly, there was the usual fear, from Ward throughout the interaction that this would occur, but forcibly reminding his traitorous mind that Danny was his partner, kept him to the pleasure at hand.

He woke up screaming, in the night, from a dream in which he was held down and forcibly penetrated. No difference there. Ward supposed his fractured mind didn’t want to go too easy on him. Thankfully, Danny had been there, with his usual soothing words and warm body, to nestle up against.

The intercom buzzed and his secretary spoke.

“A Mr. Frasier to see you, Mr. Meachum.”

“Ah sure, send him in.”

_Because after the chaos of yesterday, I really need to meet up with a man I had sex with before I was raped._

Ward opened up the desk drawer and looked inside, before recalling that his pills were now at Danny’s. The door opened and Robert Frasier stepped in, looking as though he’d gained at least ten kilos since his and Ward’s one night stand, two years before.

“Ward Meachum, hello.”

Ward came out from behind the desk and shook his hand.

“As soon as I realised who was wanting to work with my company, well I figured I’d have to come and see you myself. So you want to get into medical supplies? I admit, you did outline a very tantalising proposal. I sent it around to all of my other directors and they were pretty impressed.”

Ward couldn’t help but smile. “That’s excellent! So you’re willing to come on board, then?”

“You always were smart. A lot smarter than your dad gave your credit for, god rest his soul.”

_Yes, hope death's interesting for him._

“My concern is the scope of Rand Industries,” Robert continued. “My company would be swallowed up by your monopolising tactics.”

“You would have seen, from my outline, that I offered a more than fair deal. This isn’t about monopolisation but working together.”

Robert smiled, stepped back, his brown eyes deliberately lingering up and down Ward’s body. Ward instinctively folded his arms.

‘You know, you’re even more damned gorgeous than I remember. How about this? How about we discuss it over dinner?” He stepped closer, whispering in Ward’s ear. “And then go back to mine… in the morning I’ll make you breakfast? I've been thinking about you a fair amount, since our little interaction. How tightly those muscular long legs wrapped around me, as you moaned.”

Ward took three steps back, feeling more irritated than appalled.

“I was hoping to keep this on a professional level.”

“I’ve insulted you. I’m sorry. You’re right,” Robert had the decency to flush bright red.

“It’s fine. Let’s just-“

The buzzer sounded. “Apologies Mr. Meachum, but Mr. Rand is here and wishing to talk to you. Should I tell him to wait?”

“I’m sorry, there’s something I have to… I’m sorry, it’s a personal thing…” He said to Robert, and then pressed the buzzer. “Yes, send him in.”

Danny came into the room, carrying a paper bag, and bearing his usual sunny smile. Ward relaxed his arms, feeling the tension in the room instantly evaporate under Danny’s easy charm.

“Danny, this is Mr. Frasier, a business client.”

Danny shook Robert’s hand.

“Danny, is this about the choir?” Ward asked.

Choir was their codeword for the Hand, Joy and Colleen.

“No, there’s no new news there, I was just… I thought I’d bring you lunch.”

“Oh…”

“But I can wait outside if you…”

“If you don’t mind. This should only take a few more minutes.”

“Sure,” Danny reached out and lightly trailed his hand down Ward’s arm, before leaving the room. Ward gazed at the closed door, wondering how possible it was, that the room seemed to physically darken, the moment that Danny left.

_Or it could be just another sign of your insanity._

“Aha! I’m so sorry, I’m such an idiot,” Robert said, beside him.

“What are you talking about?” Ward turned to face him.

“Well, you two make a beautiful couple.”

Ward didn’t bother to deny the truth. He simple smiled.

“I’m sorry for my level of disrespect before,” Robert said.

“Makes sense. I let you fuck me in the past. Why not try again?” Ward shrugged.

“No, I was being completely insulting. Just because we had that one night stand a few years back doesn’t mean that you would automatically want to redo the experience. I was being presumptuous and rude. And for that I apologize.”

Ward wasn’t sure how to respond, so simply nodded.

“I will discuss this more with my company and let you know within the end of the working week. I think that our companies will work well together. I was being truthful when I said I actually really did like your proposal.”

Ward shook his hand. “I truly hope we can work together.”

Robert left and was tag-teamed by Danny, who came in and kissed Ward on the lips.

“I was worried about you. You left without hardly saying a word this morning”.

“Have you heard from Colleen?”

Danny nodded. “She’s keeping low, for the moment. So is Joy.”

“Did you see actually see her?”

“We spoke on the mobile. I know you’re worried about Joy. She’s okay, Ward. She’s also very worried about you.”

“So what did you buy me?”

“Sandwich,” Danny smiled.

Ward took the brown paper bag out of his hand and placed it on his desk, before wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist and indulging in his mouth a long moment.

“Ward, I don’t want you and Joy to be fighting over me.”

“She organised for you to be killed!”

“So did you! Please don’t allow the Hand to come between you two. You need her right now. She needs you.”

“I have you,” Ward said, moving forward to nuzzle against Danny’s neck.

“She’s your sister. That’s a bond beyond even that of you and me. You’re both obviously so close. That’s _why_ you’re so hurt, right now. Please forgive her, Ward. She’ll help you to heal.”

Ward pulled back. “I told her about dad. And her first response was to ask why I would say such a thing.”

“She didn’t see that side of him. Sometimes it’s hard for others to see the dark side of those they love, especially if it’s not a side they present to them. The ringleader, in Kunlun of the ones who tried to rape me, was a very funny, very popular man. After he was kicked out, more than a few turned on me. Seemed to think I was lying.”

“Poor Danny…” Ward embraced him once more. He felt Danny’s own arms go around his back.

“I just want you and Joy to start to heal.”

“I don’t know how to even begin,” Ward admitted.

Danny’s hands pressed deeper into his shoulder blades. “That’s beyond me, Ward. I have no training in this area. I think… you need to talk to someone… maybe someone who knows what you’ve been through.”

“Who the hell would know what _I’ve_ been through?”

Danny loosened his arms a little and pulled back. “I’ve been doing a little research and there are groups for men who have been sexually assaulted-“

“Danny, I’m not going to… The thought of sitting in a group of men…”

“Counsellors that deal with this specific kind of thing. There’s one in particular, who was sexually assaulted, himself. If you went to him he wouldn’t prescribe you pills. Just… just something to keep in mind, okay?” Danny pulled away and picked up the paper bag with the sandwiches.

“This shouldn’t have happened to me. I should have been able to fight it,” Ward said, mournfully.

“My sensei coming in is the only reason why I wasn’t also raped. But they still managed to molest me.”

“Danny, I’m so sorry-“

“It’s fine, Ward. I’ve made peace with it. Forgiven my abusers. I’m just saying that it almost happened to me and I’m very well trained. The blame is on the ones who hurt you.”

“I’m not going to forgive Harold. Not ever.”

He expected backlash from Danny, a tirade as to why forgiveness is always necessary, for the development of the soul or some other New Age garbage. Instead, Danny, as ever the one to contradict Ward’s expectations, took a sandwich out of the bag and handed it to him, trailing his finger along the side of Ward’s palm, his face suffused with deep compassion.

“One day at a time, okay? You’re doing well.”

Looking into Danny’s placid composure, Ward could almost believe his words.

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading!  
> Finally get to some sexy sex in this chapter :)

Ward and Danny stepped into the dojo, to the sight of Joy and Colleen seated, cross-legged on the floor opposite each other, laughing. The two men glanced at each other, bearing similar, baffled reactions.

“The door was open-“ Ward began, as, upon seeing them, both women stood up.

“Colleen, you’re a very strong fighter,” Danny said. “No one will deny that. But you really shouldn’t leave the door open. _Anyone_ can come in!”

Joy and Colleen burst out into laughter, once more.

“Yes, hi Danny too,” Colleen said. “I left the door open because I knew you two were coming. Tea?”

Both Danny and Ward spoke at the same time.

“Tea would be great.”

“Have any coffee?”

“Yes, I have coffee,” Colleen said, venturing into the back room, with Danny following.

Joy walked up to Ward and both embraced. With his sister near, Ward dimly recalled that he was meant to be angry with her, for betraying Danny. But then, the past week had been difficult, with her physically in the city but him not being able to see her. With both of them finally reunited, expressing negative emotions towards her seemed a little redundant.

“You and Colleen seem to be getting along,” Ward remarked, as they released.

Joy stepped back and then delivered a roundhouse kick through the air.

“She’s been teaching me a little self-defence.”

“You appear better at it than I am,” Ward admitted. “Danny tried to teach me a little…”

“Hm…” Joy glanced back to the open doorway of the back kitchen, where the low conversation of the other two seeped through.

“So… what happens now?” Ward asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t stay here. Colleen says the Hand probably won’t go after me. I’m no big deal, in the scheme of things. I’ll move back into my own place in the next few days.”

“ _Probably_ won’t go after you?”

“I can’t stay here,” Joy said, firmly.

“Alright, we’ll hire a bodyguard for you then.”

“Do you really think if they wanted to hurt me that would help?”

“It’s better than nothing!” _Fine, just accept that they may viciously murder you then!_

“I’m sorry, Ward. I can’t express that enough. I was trying to protect you. Protect the both of us. Now I’ve placed us in more danger,” Joy shook her head, her eyes now downcast to the ground.

“Yes, well that sounds familiar…”

“Colleen and I have talked a lot about what’s been happening. About Danny.”

Ward bit his inner lip, his eyebrows creasing.

_About Danny and me?_

“They’re close. Don’t worry,” Joy said, catching the troubled look on Ward’s face. “Colleen is no longer interested in Danny in that way. She said it was fun but Danny’s a little too immature for a romantic prospect. Good friend, yes.”

“Oh, so he’s perfect for someone with _my_ maturity, then,” Ward said, sardonically.

“I’m not one to judge. But honestly, how do you put up with his arrogance?”

“Arrogance?” Ward laughed. “Have you noticed who you’re talking to?”

“He does a lot of mansplaining. Like just then. As soon as he entered the room, he mansplained to Colleen about leaving the front door open!”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Ward thought, fondly recalling Danny’s overly detailed explanation to him, on the drive over, about the benefits of meditation. “I just find it _adorable_.”

“Really? It doesn’t make you want to scream at him?”

“He gets so enthusiastic. It would be cruel to tell him to stop when he’s on such a roll.”

Joy tilted her head slightly, eyes slightly crinkled, as she gazed at him with clear curiosity. “It’s more than strange to me, whatever you and Danny have going on. But, it’s obvious that you’re both actually very suited to each other.”

“We’re both arrogant mansplainers. Got it.”

“No,” Joy touched his arm. “You’re both actually very vulnerable. You hide it under all this bravado.”

In that moment, Danny poked his head around the corner of the far doorway. “Coffee is ready.”

“You think you’ll go back to the company?” Ward asked Joy, as both proceeded forward through the room.

“Of course!” Joy said. “I can’t wait to get back into it all.”

Ward thought of Robert Frasier and his own plans for purchasing sustainable medical equipment. There was a lot he’d have to fill Joy in on.

“Hey,” Joy placed a hand on his shoulder to still him. “I have a lot to make up for, I know it.”

“So do I,” Ward admitted.

*

Ward had been considering returning to his father’s apartment for the past few weeks. Seeing Joy that night, and confirming their sibling love for each other despite their current angst, established his need to revisit the site of so many traumatic memories. Although he wasn’t sure what he was hoping to achieve, it seemed optimal, for helping with his own mental health.

Now, standing in the penthouse foyer, with Danny beside him, Ward considered his feelings. He would have thought that returning to the place where he had been abused, would cause a multitude of emotions to cascade over him, battling each other for dominancy. However, he experienced nothing, other than a mild interest in his ironic lack of emotion.

Right before him, was where his father had once mutilated two bodies, slamming a hammer repeatedly into their faces. Ward ventured forward. The floor had been red with blood. Just as it had been after he had stabbed his father to death. Danny had come in… yes, he now recalled lying to Danny, pretending that he did not know what had happened and…Ward felt a hard wallop to the stomach…then turning on Danny and allowing him to take the blame.

As he continued further forward, into the vast lounge room, with Danny moving slowly behind him, Ward visually surveyed the leather couch that sat closest to the door. One time, he was forced over the arm and raped, another time, he was raped over the back. How many times had he been sexually assaulted by Harold, in this room, in total? Perhaps a dozen? He had not ever bothered to count and didn’t care to start now.

_Why did I come back here? What’s this achieved other than reminding me of the terrible things my father forced on me?_

He turned back to Danny, who appeared to be scrutinising the room, a line showing between his eyebrows, before his blue eyes caught Ward’s.

“I want this room sealed off so that no one can enter, ever again. I want everything in here destroyed and it sealed off. Yes yes, I can organise that,” Ward finished, talking more to himself.

That would be his number one priority upon arriving to work, the next morning.

Danny’s hand lightly stroking under his chin drew him back to the present.

“I’m fine, Danny but I would like to go home. To yours.”

Danny nodded.

So that was it. Joy was wrong about Danny. He didn’t mansplain. Well, not all the time. Considering him now, Ward actually found him to be very understanding, seeming to instinctively know when Ward wanted his opinion and when he didn’t.

Danny Rand, a man of such radiance and hope, despite all that he was going through. Perhaps it was naivety, but Ward hoped that he never changed, that he never lost that ember of innocence that Ward, himself, eagerly clung to, in desperate hopes that it would maybe start to spark in his own life.

“Okay, whatever you want, Ward.”

*

Ward swiped his tongue along Danny’s neck, tasting his salty sweat, and relishing in the stubby bristles of the shaved hair. One hand was busy soothing over Danny’s body; over the ridges of his abdominal muscles, and down to lightly fondle his penis before caressing the broad muscles of his left thigh. His other hand was gently moving inside him, pressing up against the little nub that caused such sweet moans from Danny’s lips. Danny’s own hands were scouring Ward’s body, stroking his erection, the resultant pleasure rippling through his being, causing his own moans. He had to admit, they were getting better at the intimacy part of their relationship.

But he wanted more.

“Danny…I want you…” Ward pulled back, to carefully examine his partner’s flushed face, vigilant for any sign of fear or displeasure. “Can I?”

Danny stopped all movement, displaying only trust and need, on his exquisite features. “Only if you’re ready.”

Ward wasn’t sure. A potential flashback was always possible. But he had to try.

“I am.”

Danny’s lips quirked, his eyes glinting with a level of mischievousness that went straight to Ward’s groin. “Alright then. I guess you’re going to need more than one finger.”

“We need more than that. Do you have any Vaseline?”

“Bathroom,” Danny said.

“And condoms?”

For a moment, a flicker of unease passed over Danny’s face.

“If you’re scared-“

“I’m not scared,” Danny said.

“I won’t hurt you,” Ward said.

“I’m clean,” Danny said. “I’ve never been with anyone other than Colleen and we used protection.”

“So am I. Well I’ve been cleared of anything, despite everything that’s happened. Which is actually pretty phenomenal, now I think of it.”

Danny’s expression changed in an instant, his entire facial structure seeming to sag.

_Maybe just shut up, Ward!_

“I’ll go grab the Vaseline,” Ward said, climbing naked out of the bed and rushing to the bathroom. He located the jar in the cabinet and raced back to Danny, thinking to himself that he had probably just broken the record for the fasted locating of Vaseline in history.

“Alright, we take it slow,” Ward said, as Danny’s arms went around him and pulled him towards him for a kiss.

The Vaseline was no issue. He knew to simply smear it on his fingers and carefully enter his lover. However, the last person he had actually penetrated in this way had been Ty, eight years before. As he slowly moved his first finger inside Danny, and their hands and mouths reinvigorated their investigations of each other’s bodies, he started to be concerned that he was going to mess this up, somehow, and hurt Danny.

“Tell me if this is uncomfortable in any way,” Ward said.

“It’s fine.”

Worse, what if he had another flashback, half way through, and started to panic?

“Alright, going to add a second finger now.”

Danny nodded and closed his eyes.

Ward began to tremble. If Danny was hurting, would he say? He wouldn’t become numb and just take it, as Ward did, those times with Harold? With Aaron Bolt?

“Talk to me, Danny,” he whispered, kissing his lover’s earlobe.

“It’s good, it’s good,” Danny said.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he managed to move three fingers within Danny and started scissoring.  Danny flinched but told him to keep going.

“You need to tell me if you want me to stop.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I can take pain, if I need to. I’m not in pain! I’m just saying-“

“It’s not meant to hurt, Danny!”

“You’re trembling…” Danny placed his arms around his back, pulling him even closer, as he wrapped his legs around his waist. “You need to tell me if you need to stop, alright?”

Ward nodded, astonished that Danny would be worried about his own fears, at that point.

“I want it like this,” Danny said. “I want us to be facing each other.”

After a few more minutes of stroking and kissing and Ward’s continued trembling and fractured mind attempting to take itself out of the situation, Danny said “I’m ready.”

“Okay. So, we still haven’t resolved the condom issue.”

“I want to feel _you_.”

_Alright, so here we go then._

Ward wasn’t sure if he could do it, if he could go through with actually having a very willing Danny, in such a way. What if he panicked? What if Danny panicked? What if he somehow irretrievably hurt Danny in such a way that they could never return to where they were before?

A light hand caressed his cheek.

“Do we need to stop? Because we can if you-“

Ward ever-so-slowly entered him and Danny sharply inhaled.

“Do you need me to stop?”

“Keep going, keep going…”

The chords stood out on Danny’s neck and his teeth showed in a grimace. Ward’s own body started to sweat profusely.

“Danny, I’m hurting you!”

“No, it doesn’t hurt. I’m just… okay a little. But it’s okay…. It’s alright. I can handle it.”

Ward stopped, not sure what to do. Should he pull out?

“Keep going. Just slowly.”

Ward took his time in entering Danny’s snug channel, moving very gingerly, until he was fully sheathed inside him, trembling and sweating the entire way. For a long while, he lay still against Danny’s warm torso, listening to Danny’s hammering heart and allowing Danny to adjust, allowing himself to adjust to his lover’s tight heat.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Danny said.

Ward felt around with his lips for Danny’s mouth and caught it, lapping their tongues together, as he started to slowly thrust his hips.

“Mm… that’s good,” Danny said, as Ward’s hand reached between them, to stroke him, his other running through his curls, stroking down his flank. He angled himself a bit better and Danny suddenly jolted and moaned. Now fully focused on his partner, his mind away from his own fears of flashback, Ward deliberately angled his thrusts so they slammed repeatedly against Danny’s prostate, causing such delicious moans to fall out of Danny’s lips, his hands digging into Ward’s back.

“That’s more than good, that’s great, that’s great…”

“Mmm… good…” Ward said nuzzling his neck.

He could hear the slapping of their bodies together, as Danny started moving in tempo with his thrusts, and felt his mouth dry. In the past, the noise of slapping bodies was sometimes enough to cause a flashback.

_No, no please not now please not now._

Ward started to whimper, burying his face in Danny’s neck. He didn’t want to stop, not when Danny was so beautiful and tight around him, but the tension was starting to rise in his body, the absolute fear that he was going to be brought back into a full sensory spectacle of one of his past rapes.

Danny’s return thrusts started to became erratic, his moans becoming louder, to become almost screams.

_Well, never expected Danny to be a screamer._

“Ward!” Danny’s erection in his hand throbbed, spurting come between their bodies, as his channel spasmed tightly around him and Ward was then past all thought, as absolute ecstasy overtook himself. His own moans converted to almost straight screaming, as he released his own come deep inside his lover. His moaning tapered down as he came down off his high and he collapsed against Danny’s torso, nuzzling his neck, once more, as Danny’s legs released from around his waist and dropped to the bed.

“Wow… oh wow…” Danny was still out of breath. “I expected you to be good but…oh yes…”

Ward gently pulled out. “Oh really?”

“Really,” Danny grinned.

Perhaps it was the post orgasmic bliss, but in that moment, Danny appeared almost impossibly beautiful, as he stared back at him, with his own blissful expression. Ward felt a little overcome, allowing himself to be ensnared in Danny’s ocean blue eyes.

“Are you alright?” Ward finally managed to blurt out.

“Are you?”

“I just had sex with you without a flashback. I’d say I’m more than alright,” Ward admitted, wondering if the extreme emotions flooding his system truly did signify that he was deeply in love.

*

Ward awoke to the sound of the ensuite shower running. He took a few long moments to lie in the bed and reminisce the pleasure of the night before. Straight out penetrative sex with Danny.

_Mm… good times… with more to come…_

Smirking, he crept naked out of the bed and moved into the ensuite, opening the door. Danny turned from behind the shower curtain and pulled it partially open.

“Well, hello there,” he grinned.

“Mind if I join you?”

Danny’s grin grew even wider and he opened the shower screen further, allowing Ward to slip in beside him. Ward pressed their lips together, indulging in Danny’s mouth, as Danny’s soap lathered hand reach down his body.

“You need a wash. You are very dirty,” Danny smirked.

*

Twenty-five minutes later, Danny’s strong legs were wrapped around Ward’s waist, both moaning as he thrust into him, up against the shower wall.

“Damn you’re strong…” Ward admitted. He had the sudden image of their positions reversing; Danny thrusting into him, as he wrapped his legs around him. Tantalising thought… if he could actually get through with it without having a freak-out session.

“I’m about to…” Danny’s groan of completion pushed Ward over the edge. He desperately caught Danny’s mouth with his own, as the waves of extreme passion rolled over him.

“So… now we really do need to wash ourselves,” Danny smirked, as Ward panted, rather amazed that he was able to have sexual intercourse twice in one night, without his sexually abusive past interfering.

*

Danny was decidedly more handsy than usual with Ward, in the elevator going up to his office and down the corridor, leading to more than a few stares and whispers from his colleagues. Nothing too overt, simply giggles and touches on his arm or shoulder, on the small of his back and hip, leaning a little too close to whisper to him, than was normal for a mere friend. Ward supposed they should have walked in with matching t-shirts reading ‘We had Sex Last Night’, to make it truly obvious. He considered what he thought of his colleagues knowing of him and Danny and decided that he didn’t much care, only in so much as he hoped they didn’t treat him with any less professionalism as a result.

They reached his secretary’s desk and Danny stopped before her and smiled.

“Hi! How’s Sammy?” Danny asked.

Ward glanced at her, puzzled, wondering who Sammy was. Boyfriend?

“He’s been very sick with the flu the past week. I’m scared it might develop into pneumonia. It has in the past. Mum’s taking care of him.”

“Your boy is sick?” Danny deliberately caught Ward’s eye as he continued. “You should take the day off to take care of him. “

“Oh no, I’ve used up all my sick days. I can’t-“

Ward smirked back at Danny, knowing exactly what he was manipulating out of him.

“Take the day off, with full pay. Don’t worry about the sick pay.”

Her mouth opened. “Are you… are you sure, Mr. Meachum?”

“Yes, you deserve to be with your child. Go to him.”

Her entire face lit up as she smiled, elevating it from pretty to beautiful. “Oh, thank you, thank you Mr. Meachum.”

As she grabbed her coat, Ward walked into his office, with Danny following.

“I know what that was about,” Ward said, taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat-stand by the door.

‘You did a very nice thing there,” Danny said, sitting on his desk.  Ward frowned, not appreciating Danny’s butt- as perfect as it was- contaminating his furniture.

“You were trying to show me what a better person you are,” Ward stepped over to him and nestled his thighs between his outstretched legs. He could feel Danny lift his knee, to rub against his hip. “But you aren’t. I can be just as leftie-commie as you, see.”

“Mmm…” Danny leant forward and gripped his hair. They entangled tongues a while.

“But then, you could ask me to do _anything_ this morning and I’d accede,” Ward admitted. “Thank you for the great sex.”

“So… give away millions to the homeless?”

“Why not? If we launch a tax incentive…” Ward was stopped by Danny’s lips on his neck. “Alright, we might have to make out right here on the desk.”

Danny laughed and took his mouth in a passionate kiss, as the door opened. Ward pulled away and turned around, to Joy stepping in.

“Joy! You’re here!”

“Sorry I was knocking but you were clearly… distracted.”

“Just seeing that he got to work on time like a good Ward,” Danny said, jumping down off the desk.

“Hm…” Joy looked back and forth between them. She knows, Ward realised.

“Alright, I’m going. Leave you two to your business enterprises.”

Danny hugged Joy and then kissed Ward on the lips, before disappearing out of the room.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Joy said, frowning back at the closed door.

“When did I ever do anything that was a good idea?”

“So, tell me what I need to catch up?”

*

Ward knew that it was going to happen, was guaranteed to happen. His life was actually pretty damned great at that time, so of course something had to occur, to bring it down, once more.

The morning had started well, with him reacquainting Joy with the business, including his personal medical equipment project. After morning tea, Robert had visited and they had hashed out the details of dealing with his company with the board. It had gone surprisingly well. Afterwards, Robert had invited him and Joy to lunch.

Not enjoying a rather bland meal of salmon and sautéed vegetables, Ward allowed Joy to take charge, when it came to the conversation. Robert answered her with his usual cheer but occasionally glanced back to Ward, as though querying his own seeming lack of interest.

But then the conversation suddenly changed, as he should have guessed it would. Robert was, after all, a childhood friend of Harold.

“You two have achieved so much. I know you’ve had such a difficult time of it,” Robert said.

“Thank you,” Joy responded.

“It must be so hard, being essentially orphans. I miss your father, I really do.”

This time, Joy didn’t respond. Robert saw it as an excuse to continue.

“He was a funny man, you father.”

“Funny?” Ward asked.

“He used to make me laugh, all the time in high school. Just so witty.”

“Witty?” Ward realised he was sounding like a parrot but he couldn’t comprehend the words ‘witty’ and ‘my father’ in the same sentence.

“Yes, which is all the more remarkable considering… well you know about his father. You mean he never told you? His father was an abusive jerk. I don’t like to speak ill of the dead. But every so often your father would come to school with bruises. The dad used to use a whip. One time, I saw the scars.”

Ward had seen the scars but never thought to question. He had always assumed that they were from some accident. So, his father was also abused? What did it matter?

“Excuse me…” Ward took a wad of notes out of his wallet and threw them onto the table.

“Ward?” Joy asked.

“Thank you for lunch.”

“Oh, sorry Ward have I-?” Robert asked.

With his heart slamming in his ribcage, Ward rushed out of the restaurant, hearing Joy calling his name behind him. In a feat of extraordinary circumstance, as soon as he stepped onto the busy street, he managed to hail a taxi.

So, his father was also abused, it didn’t mean anything; didn’t at all justify all of his manipulative acts. Certainly, didn’t justify him sexually abusing his own son. What did Robert want? For him to feel sorry for Harold? To actually forgive him?

_Just get back to Danny’s._

In his mind’s eye, he was already in that apartment, was in the ensuite of the bedroom, opening the bathroom cabinet and taking out the box of painkillers situated to the back.

Sweet relief.

*

Danny stood in the centre of the lounge room in a kung-fu pose, which he dropped as soon as Ward hurriedly entered the front entrance. The concentrated expression on Danny’s face changed to one of concern.

“Hey, Ward, Joy has been trying to reach you. Is everything alright?”

“Oh yes, everything is fine.” Ward had ignored the repeated calls and texts from his sister.

_Just get to the bathroom._

“Ward? What’s wrong?” Danny asked, following him to the bedroom.

Ward ignored him, stepping into the ensuite and opening the bottom cupboard.

“What are you looking for?” Danny asked, as Ward rifled through the items at the bottom, finding combs, hair spray, various skin creams and razers but no Tylenol.

“Where is it?” He asked, his breath quickening.

“Where’s what?”

“The Tylenol? It was in here.”

“I threw it out.”

Ward stood up and spun around. “You threw it out? Why?”

“Because you weren’t using it for pain relief, were you?” Danny asked, in that irritatingly calm manner of his.

Ward felt a lance straight to his heart that Danny- of all people- could betray him, in this way.

“I _needed_ that Tylenol! I need it now! Danny how could you do this to me?”

“No, you don’t, Ward! That’s just the point-“

Ward brushed past him. “Fine then! I’ll just have to go get some more!”

“I wish you wouldn’t but… fine…” Danny sounded resigned. “See you when you get back.”

Ward turned around, from where he now stood, in the centre of the lounge room.

“You had no right to throw that out! That was _my_ Tylenol.” The memory replayed in his mind, of him saying a similar thing to Harold, after he deleted all of his money from his account.

“Ward, what’s-?” Danny began but Ward cut him off.

“You had no right to manipulate me in this way! I’m sick of it! Being manipulated by everyone around me!”

“Manipulated? When have I ever manipulated you? I have let you do everything that you wanted! I certainly didn’t trap you in this place. You were free to leave whenever you wanted. You still are! I threw out the Tylenol because you were using it as a crutch! Look, Ward, I understand that you’re going through-“

“No, you don’t know! No one knows what I’m going through. I’m just so tired of it. People not understanding me and abusing me and just taking what they want!”

“I have done none of those things!” Danny shouted. “I have tried very hard to be there for you. To support you. And I’ll continue to try help you because I love you that much. I’m crazy about you, don’t you get it? But, right now I can barely stand to look at you. So, I’d prefer it if you’d leave until you’ve sorted yourself out. Please, go to Joy. She can help you. Not me. Not this time.”

So, he’d finally managed to crack Danny. He’d managed to do it, with his own special ability to mess up the one thing in this life that had any meaning to him. His mobile buzzed once more.

“I’m sorry,” Ward said, feeling shame heat up his face.

Danny just shook his head and walked over to the side of the room, picking up one of the staffs that he had lined up along the wall.

“I’m so sorry, Danny. I need help, I know…” Ward said, his voice cracking. “I didn’t mean you.”

Danny held the staff against the ground, scrutinising the varnished floorboards.

“What am I to you, Ward? Sometimes I think I’m trying so hard for you. And what am I getting in return?”

“Please, Danny. I’m really trying with you. I really am. I’ll try harder. I’ll go to that therapist you were talking about.”

“Don’t do it for me. Do it because _you_ want to,” The hurt in Danny’s blue eyes, as he finally lifted his head to face him, ripped at Ward’s heart. “Please answer your mobile. Joy is worried about you.”

Ward took out his mobile and saw that he had three missed calls from his sister. He quickly typed out a text and sent it.

_At Danny’s. I’m okay. Will call you a bit later._

He repocketed his mobile. Danny had the staff held out and was posing with it, in fight stance.

“I know I’m so messed up, Danny. But I want to be with you. You are the one thing in my life right now that’s good. That’s healthy.”

Danny relaxed his stance but still didn’t seem to want to look at him. Ward came over and tiled his chin up to face him.

“Please, Danny. I love you too, so much.” And there it was. It amazed him how easy it ultimately was to say it. “I understand I can be impossible at times-“

“What happened to you today?”

“It was just… stupid. I shouldn’t have reacted the way that I did. I’m sorry, Danny.”

“It’s okay,” Danny tenderly kissed his lips. “I want to help you. But I can’t…You need someone who’s trained in this kind of thing. I’ll support you with whatever you decide to do. But this is beyond my knowledge.”

“Wow, Danny Rand actually admits that he doesn’t know everything,” Ward said, sardonically.

“I never implied that I-“

“I know, I was just teasing you,” Ward said, kissing his nose.

*

The therapist’s office was nicely laid out with muted colours, stylish understated furniture and thankfully no couch in sight. The therapist, himself, was rather familiar looking. It took Ward a few long moments to realise that he was very reminiscent of Steve Rogers, could have been a brother. However, he had a different vibe to what Ward saw of the Avenger on television. This man, named Jacob Sterling, had a jittery energy to him.

“Come, sit down,” Jacob said, waving at the arm chair opposite his own. His desk sat to the back of the room, behind the two armchairs, with a bookcase to the side, bearing all manner of psychological books, as well as a few crime novels, Ward noticed, thrown in.

He sat down, wiping down his pants. The chair was surprisingly comfortable, for the low price that Jacob would have paid, for the inferior brand.

“So, why are you here today, Ward?” Jacob held a notepad and pen in his hand and leant forward but also kept a respectful distance.

_Why am I here?_

“I don’t know,” Ward admitted. “I guess I just want to sort myself out. I have a few problems and it’s affecting my relationships.”

“Okay, what kind of problems?”

“Where to even begin? I don’t even know how to…”

“What relationships are we talking about here?”

“Well, my sister, who I love more than anything. And my boyfriend. It was actually his idea that I go to you. I know he wants to help me. And he has been so good. So supportive. I feel like I’m letting him down.”

“In what way?”

“I get these… flashbacks. And when I’m with him I start to become paranoid that I’m going to get one and it makes it hard to truly enjoy myself. I really want to. I love him. I want to be there for him. Fully.”

“Okay, so just so we’re on the right page. You’re talking about intimacy?”

Ward nodded. “Danny knows everything that has happened to me. I’m astonished that he hasn’t run. But he’s stayed. Actually, I honestly believe that it’s because of him that I’m not lying dead in the Hudson River right now.”

“Sounds like he cares for you very much. When we’re dealing with traumatic events, it’s important to know that someone is there to support us, even in times when we aren’t acting like our best selves.”

Ward was impressed that he had mentioned potential suicidal thoughts and the therapist had not started on the ‘sacredness of life’ mantra. Instead, what he was saying did make sense. Ward was more than relieved for Danny’s support.

“Sometimes, the way I treat him. He doesn’t deserve that. I just… I take him for granted. He’s always there, always smiling and happy. He’s rarely phased. By anything.”

“Have you ever told him how you feel?”

“He’s far better at expressing himself than I am,” Ward admitted. “He’s certainly not afraid to tell me how he feels.”

“And how is that?”

“He told me he’s completely in love with me,” Ward said, smiling. “'Crazy about me’ were his words.”

“And what about you?”

Ward’s mind went to the argument of the night before.

“I love him. I really do. I don’t want to lose him. That’s why I need to get my head straight. I’m scared I’m going to scare off my sister too. I managed to actually succeed for a while. But she came back.”

“Okay, so what is it about your behaviour that you think is going to scare them off, as you say?”

“It’s more that they’re going to get sick of making the effort. It must be just exhausting for them, for Danny especially. I get anxious, a lot. Anything can set me off. I get these flashbacks and when I do it’s like I’m back there. I was… raped… on more than one occasion.”

“Okay, so this was someone you knew? A partner?”

Ward shook his head. He wasn’t up for telling the therapist that the rapist was his own father.

“The second one was someone I picked up for a one night stand. I started to get a flashback to being raped before. I told him to stop. He kept going. The other rapist was a family member. But it wasn’t when I was a child. The abuse started later. I know how crazy that sounds.”

“Not at all,” Jacob said.

“I get flashbacks, I get anxiety. My moods are all over the place. Sometimes I snap at both Danny and Joy. I cry so damned easily nowadays.”

“Okay, firstly I want you to know that these are all normal reactions to being sexually assaulted.”

“See, that sentence… I never thought it would happen to me. That I would have to even be here, talking about this. Everything is just fucking wrong with my life.”

“Not everything. You’ve already talked about your sister, Joy and Danny.”

Yes, Ward supposed so. He could count two aspects of his life that he hadn’t completely destroyed… for now.

*

Joy was waiting outside the office when he came out. She had insisted on taking him, saying she’d do some downtown shopping while he was talking to the therapist. The bags in her hand attested to her buying what he presumed were clothes.

“How did it go?” She asked.

Ward said nothing. He simply came up to her and tightly hugged her. She eagerly returned the embrace.

*

“Hey there, how did it go?” Danny asked, opening the door for Ward. “So, I’ve booked us a seat at-“

“Danny, we need to talk,” Ward said, stepping in, through the front entrance to the lounge room.

“Okay,” Danny’s cheery expression instantly dissolved.

Ward directed them through the archway between the lounge and dining room and sat him down at the table, sitting opposite and taking his hand, to ease the sudden clear anxiety in Danny’s pale orbs.

“I just wanted to say…” Why was this so hard for him and so easy for Danny? “I just wanted to say thank you. I’ve been in… a pretty bad place and you’ve had to put up with a lot from me. Thank you for just being there, just being you.”

Danny responded by squeezing his hand harder.

“I don’t want you to stop…” The therapist had discussed with him opening communication more with both Danny and Joy. He had decided to start with Danny. But now, he wasn’t sure how to get the words out.

_Just say how you feel._

But how did he feel? It bothered him that he couldn’t exactly identify all of the competing emotions swirling around his body.

“I love you, Danny. Truly, unequivocally. I know I can sometimes be…I want to… communicate to you more about how I feel. That’s very hard for me. But I’ll try. For you.”

Danny exhaled, visibly relaxing.

“I thought you were about to tell me that you no longer wanted to be with me.”

“Why would I-? Damn, Danny, if anything, I’m crazy about you!” It occurred to him that perhaps Danny did indeed have his own vulnerabilities, when it came to the relationship. He was simply better at hiding them.

Ward leant across the table and kissed him on the lips. “I know I keep saying it. But I really do want to try to be better. For Joy. For you.”

“And for you.”

“Yes, for me too. I just… I get scared sometimes that I’m going to do something or say something to scare you away.”

Danny lifted his hand and kissed it. “Don’t you realise that I feel the same way?”

“You what?”

“Yes, I get worried that I’m going to say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing and you’re going to leave.”

“So, we’re both morons then?”

“I guess so,” Danny said, shrugging. “So, you’re crazy about me, huh?”

Ward grabbed his hand and kissed along the back and then up his arm, before reaching his face and kissing his mouth.

“What time did you book the restaurant?”

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all kudos/comments/people reading. Am planning for this to continue for another two or three more chapters.

 

“So, to conclude, it’s imperative to keep ahead of antibacterial resistance,” Ward said, changing the slide on the projector, to now reveal a detailed cross-section of a labelled bacteria cell. “With our multi-modal approach, including both the development of further drugs such as zancamyson, as well as enhanced and environmental medical equipment that are more resistant to potential infections-“

The door to the meeting room opened and Danny stepped in, pulling out a chair to the back of the room, behind the conference table, and sitting down. Ward was momentarily thrown. Danny occasionally came into the office but this was the first time since that disastrous meeting that he interrupted all those months before, that he had crashed a board meeting.

“Ah...such as… such as new hand sanitizers specifically designed to not destroy the body’s natural flora and increase resistance to other bacteria,” Ward continued.

“Well, I’ve heard on the news about the possibility of new superbugs developing,” the board member closest to Ward spoke.

“The World Health Organisation has placed this as a priority,” Ward explained. “The development of new antibiotics. The death of humankind might not be through war or an atomic weapon, it could very well be through microorganisms.”

“War of the Worlds,” another board member, seated beside Joy, spoke up.

“Well, if this is the case, this would be a lucrative area for Rand Enterprises to get behind. You haven’t failed us so far, Ward.” The board member closest to Ward smiled. “After all, your last renewable medical equipment idea turned out to be very productive, indeed, for us.”

Ward grinned, catching the eye of Joy, a little further down the table. To one who didn’t know her well, her face resembled a frozen mask. However, Ward read approval and perhaps even a hint of her usual older brother-worship, in the slight gleam of her eyes.

“You don’t have to make a decision now,” Ward began. “I just ask that you read through the documentation before you.”

He could already perceive, from their interested expressions, that their decision was already made. This would be the next major acquisition, for Rand Industries.

Leaving the directors to their papers, he switched off the projector and came over to Danny, with Joy following.

“Hey there,” Danny said, standing and sliding a brief hand along his back.

“Hey Danny,” Joy said and then caught Ward’s eye and grinned. He nodded back at her. In that space of two seconds, Joy imparted her knowledge that the board would accede to his wishes.

“Can we talk?” Danny asked.

“Sure,” Ward walked him out of the room and into the adjoining corridor.

“Actually, I’m done here. Do you mind if I leave early, Joy?”

“More house hunting?” Joy asked.

For the past three months, Danny and Ward must have looked at least fifty places, after Ward decided he was getting tired of living in Danny’s ‘shoebox’ apartment, but didn’t want to move back to his own. He could tell that Danny was getting a little frustrated with him. Every single house or apartment that they found, Ward discovered what he saw as very obvious reasons to not move in.

“I’ve found one. Our wait is over!” Danny said, as both crossed the floor to the elevator.

“I checked everything. Every single light switch works, it has good mobile coverage. I spoke to the neighbours. Hard working business people. Friendly, but not overbearing. Quiet neighbourhood. The house was owned by a nice Turkish family. Immigrants, came over ten years ago. The wife was a university professor. She died, unfortunately. Cancer. Two kids, primary school age. They want to move out because the place reminds them too much of the dead wife. No mould in the bathroom, no dust on the shelves or proof of rats or termites. Infact, the house was spotless.” They were now in the elevator going down. “There’s a fireplace. A big one.”

“Hm…” Ward said.

It was bizarre to recall six months before, when he had been kidnapped by the Hand and almost had his face mutilated by their psychotic henchmen. Now, his days mostly consisted of work and perusing different potential houses and apartments up for sale. Danny, who was still keeping an eye on the Hand, was insistent on not being complacent, convinced that the group were simply biding their time, to strike when they least expected.

“We’ll see…”

Glancing at the curly-haired man beside him, as the elevator doors pinged open, Ward was very reluctant to believe that Danny, who had virtually no experience in effectual house-hunting, would actually find a place that acquiesced to all of Ward’s needs. He appreciated the attempt, but thought that perhaps Danny should stick to what he was good at; fighting secret immortal empires.

*

While Danny talked to the charming owner, Ward investigated the Venetian inspired house, feeling a steady warmth fill his body. With the various columns, stained glass windows, winding stairs, marble mantles, terra cotta tiles and even a copper bath, the place was ludicrously elegant. The four bedrooms each had a fireplace and ample space. The entire structure held an old-world charm that simply wasn’t prevalent, in many of the modern New York habitats. Walking around, Ward felt transported back to another era, perhaps a grand Italian seventeenth century mansion, with lavish parties featuring baroque musicians peddling their talents against the drunken debauchery. With a grin stretching so wide it was painful to his cheeks, Ward envisioned what furniture of his and Danny’s would fit where, and what furniture would have to be bought.

His mind went to the one person that he rarely chose to think of, due to the agony that always clenched at his heart at her mention; his mother. Bending down at the brickwork surrounding the fireplace in the master bedroom, he recalled her love off all things antiques. Harold was, certainly, focused on modernity, always pushing forward, and the rather modern house that they lived in reflected his sensibilities. Ward was only eight years old, when she succumbed to the cancer eating away at first her ovaries, before engulfing the rest of her organs. As a result, his memories of her were blurred, their sharpness faded over the years passed, due to his deliberate need to remove her from his mind. But one memory lingered, at the edges of his brain; her taking him antiques shopping, revelling in memorabilia from a past that longed to be remembered and, furthermore, venerated.

Walking back down the steps towards Danny, Ward suddenly realised that he had already made his mind up on the house.

 “I think he likes it,” Danny said.

No, Ward finally reached Danny and took his hand. He didn’t like the house at all, he had fallen in love.

*

Ward groaned, as Danny’s head bobbed up and down, his lips and tongue performing amazing feats, sending shocks of rapture that flooded his entire system, rendering him almost incapable of doing anything else other than to lie and let Danny take care of him. Danny clearly enjoyed going down on him, and Ward was always a little frustrated that he couldn’t return the favour. The last time they tried, he had a flashback so vivid, he had vomited all over the carpet and Danny had to spend the next twenty minutes calming him down.

Although his therapist assured him they were making progress, he truly believed this wasn’t the case. But still, he had to keep trying, to break through the fears that were keeping him from truly being there, for his partner.

Danny kissed up his stomach, as Ward reached across the bedside table for the lube.

He wanted Danny so much it was almost physically painful, desired to give him everything, was fatigued of being constantly fearful of repercussions.

“I want you, Danny,” Ward said, as Danny continued kissing up his chest, to reach his mouth. He then placed the lube in his hand. “I want you to have me.”

Danny’s mouth slightly tilted downwards to the left, as his pupils dilated.

“Alright, we can talk about that.”

Ward openly grimaced. Of course, when it came to sexual relations, they had to ‘talk’ about pretty much every new development.

“Ward, I know you don’t like it but we need to establish both our boundaries-“

“I know,” Ward said. It was always obvious that this wasn’t for Danny but more for himself. The first time that Danny had tried to digitally penetrate him, he suffered his worse flashback yet, feeling physically forced back in the room, to the first time that Harold had sexually assaulted him. Every touch, every sound, everything had seemed so real, even the taste of blood in his mouth, from when he had bitten into his tongue after being forcibly penetrated, a detail he had forgotten, until then. Even after he came back to Danny, it took an hour for his trembling to cease. He was less apprehensive of their intimacy, over time, but it still made for somewhat awkward conversation, whenever they tried something new.

“So, what do you want to do?” Danny asked, absently stroking his left hip.

“I’ve never talked so much about sex before actually doing it,” Ward sighed. “Well, you need to use your fingers, first. I want us to be facing.”

“Is there anything you _don’t_ want me to do?”

“You know, just don’t… I don’t like dirty language, not that you do that anyway…and I don’t like being held down… these are all things you never do anyway! Look, you know what I don’t like!” He wasn’t even sure why his tone was coming out as so angry, when Danny was being so gentle and considerate with him.

Or perhaps that was precisely why that familiar frustration was rising in his body, that seemed to come every time they had to slow down their intimacy, due to his sexual issues.

“Okay, so you need to signal me if you start to feel like you need to stop, if you for whatever reason can’t actually say it. How about you flick me?” Danny said.

“Flick you?”

“I’m trying to come up with something that you would never do, in intimacy.”

“Alright…”

“You want me to go down on you again?”

Ward smirked at him and Danny slid down his body once more. As his partner’s mouth worked its magic once more, and he slowly slid his lube covered finger inside him, Ward considered the emotions rushing through his mind. He supposed he was alright, for now. It was odd, to be considering his emotions, while receiving a rather magnificent blow job, but the reality was that the added fingers were distracting from the pleasure, rather than adding to it. He reached down to run his fingers through Danny’s always soft, springy hair, as he felt him press up against his prostate. Ward groaned. Okay, now this was better. Of course, Danny wouldn’t need to prepare him as much as the first time he prepared Danny.

He had, after all a lot of experience.

Ward closed his eyes, his stomach lurching, his chest rapidly rising and falling, as familiar panic encroached on him.

No… he slammed his fist against the bed.

Danny moved his mouth away from him.

“Do you want me to-?”

“Kiss me,” Ward insisted.

Danny moved up and did as he bid. This, he could handle more, kissing Danny, looking at Danny’s angelic face. His rapists, of course, didn’t even face him. Perhaps that would have been too much, looking into someone’s eyes, seeing their emotions and recognising them as a human being, rather than just a thing to be used.

 They pulled apart and Ward stroked up Danny’s cheekbone, concentrating on Danny, rather than his fingers inside him, stretching him.

The one with the cherubic face, and hair and eyes reminiscent of long summer days, building sandcastles on the beach, jumping up over the crests of waves. The one whose smile seemed to penetrate the darkened corners of Ward’s shattered mind, start to sweep away the debris.

 “I’m ready,” Ward said, moving is legs to wrap around Danny’s waist.

“Okay…” Danny was slightly trembling, Ward realised, as he ran his hand down his back.

_He’s just as nervous as I am. If not more so._

To calm him, Ward kissed his lips.

Danny entered him and Ward froze, once more determining how he felt. Not pained, nor fearful… he wasn’t sure… he wasn’t exactly overcome with passion but he wasn’t trying to push Danny off, either.

“It’s okay… it’s okay…”

He closed his eyes, feeling Danny’s lips brush against his neck, his hand stroking his erection as he slowly moved further into his body, so tenderly, as though he was a virgin.

_Yes, because he doesn’t want to hurt you…. Which is normal behaviour for someone penetrating their lover for the first time. Only you’re too messed up to recognise that._

Danny finally bottomed out, still trembling and panting.

“It’s okay…” Ward repeated.

Danny moved up to kiss his face, his cheeks, his nose, his chin, with featherlight touches of his lips.

“Love you so much,” Danny said and began to move, slowly thrusting.

Ward caught their lips together, once more, telling himself that this was Danny, the man who he loved, who he was determined to spend his life with. Danny shifted and started hitting his prostate and Ward moaned, intense desire spiralling out through his being.

_“Look at you, slut! Moaning like a manwhore,” Harold’s voice sounded, vivid in his mind._

_No, no leave me! You’re dead._

_“Fucking cumslut. Loves being fucked. You wanted it. All of it,” Aaron Bolt now spoke._

Ward whimpered. No no not now. He wanted to enjoy this.

Danny stopped moving. “What do you want us to do? Do you want to stop?”

Somehow, Danny always knew when he was beginning to panic, before he did.

“No, but just…Just stop moving, for a moment.”

Danny stopped moving and cupped his jaw in the palm of his hands, looking down at him. He’d acquired a few more light freckles on his nose, perhaps from all that time walking the streets of New York, of late, gathering intel about the Hand.

“Is it okay?” Ward asked.

Danny nodded. With Danny inside of him, looking down at him with such intenseness, Ward realised it was the most intimate he’d ever experienced with anyone.

“Keep going.”

“Yes?”

Ward once more ran a hand down his sweaty back. “Yes.”

Danny again started to thrust very gingerly inside him.

“Faster!” Ward grinned, whacking his ass. Danny did as he bid, moving his body, as well as his hand on Ward’s erection, faster. Ward clasped his arms and legs around him, telling himself just to relax, to let go, but he couldn’t entirely. Danny moaned, the noise gradually moving to a higher pitch, as he continued thrusting. The hand that wasn’t stroking his erection wandered freely over his body, but Ward found he couldn’t return the favour; his arms and legs were immobilised around Danny’s body, as though in trepidation that to touch Danny in any other way would bring on a flashback.

“You will always be mine, always belong to me,” Ward heard Harold say, in his mind. He whimpered again, gripping Danny tighter, as his thrusts started to become erratic.

_He’s about to come, you realise. Well, at least that means it will be over, very soon._

Right on cue, Danny suddenly flung his head back and cried out.

_“Cumslut, you love it,” Aaron Bolt said._

Danny then collapsed on top of him, kissing along the top of his chest, as he tenderly pulled out of him.

_Great, first time I let Danny penetrate me and it was as enjoyable as watching paint dry._

“Love you so much…”

Yes, well he would say that now, wouldn’t he? Ward thought bitterly and then wondered why he would even think such a thing.

_You love Danny. Why couldn’t you let go, just this one time, and properly enjoy yourself?_

Danny kissed down his chest and took him in his mouth, once more. To Ward’s surprise, within less than a minute, he was crying out in extreme ecstasy, as Danny pulled away and vigorously jerked him to completion. Danny then climbed back up him and collapsed against his chest.

“Was it okay?” Danny asked, caressing his hip.

“Mmm…” How to even answer that? Ward could feel Danny’s come sliding down his inner thigh. Perhaps he should have asked to use a condom.

Danny placed his chin on his chest, looking up to him. “You’re so beautiful, Ward…”

“Of course you’d say that, now that you’ve had me.”

Danny scowled. “Ward-“

“I’m joking, Danny!”  Only, he wasn’t really.

“I can’t wait to move into our new place. Start a new home together, build it up from scratch.”

“Well, technically it’s already built.”

“Aren’t you the smart one?” Danny said, grinning.

“Danny?”

“Hm?”

“I’m yours. Only yours.” _Yes, fuck you, Harold._

“No, Ward. You belong only to yourself. But I’m utterly blessed that you’re allowing me to accompany you, so strong and beautiful, on this journey.”

And that was, Ward realised, why Danny was his life partner. He made a vow to try harder, next time, to enjoy himself if Danny was the one topping.

*

“Sh…Sh…It’s okay…”

Ward whimpered, wanting to scream out his pure terror, but the noise was stuck in his larynx. He could feel Danny beside him, his hands in his hair, down his back, attempting to sooth him.

“I’m here.”

Ward reached out and managed to find Danny’s waist, pushing his face in the direction of his chest and being rewarded with soft flesh over hard muscle. He wasn’t even sure what the dream was about, could only recall snatches of pure terror.

These nightmares were, in some ways, worse than the flashbacks.

“I’m here.”

*

Ward opened his eyelids, to bright blue staring back at him.

“Hello…” Ward said.

Danny continued to gaze at him, with a dazed grin uplifting his lips.

‘Why are you looking at me like I’m a crème brule?” Ward asked.

“I was just watching you sleep-“

“Okay, kinda creepy.”

“I’m not allowed to watch my boyfriend, who I love very much, sleep? Anyway, I was thinking about how beautiful you are.”

“I let him penetrate me and he goes all sappy on me,” Ward said, rolling his eyes.

“You’re the one who last night said you were mine and only mine,” Danny teased.

“Momentary slip of tongue.”

“Hm... like this?” Danny leaned in, to show him true slipping of the tongue.

*

“They’re saying that Danny Rand is no longer a threat,” Colleen said.

“But I’m the Iron Fist,” Danny said, sounding so appalled that Ward bit his upper lip to keep from smiling. Seated at the dining table opposite them, Colleen caught Ward’s eyes and very slightly uptilted her lips.

“You’re the Iron Fist who they see as being a bit…distracted of late.”

“Ward,” Danny said. “Well if that’s what they think they’re wrong. My feelings for Ward makes me _stronger_ , not weaker.”

“I’m worried about you,” Ward admitted, to Colleen. “It’s dangerous what you’re doing, playing both sides. They’re smart. They’re going to realise that you’re actually double crossing them, not Danny.”

“I’m smarter than them,” Colleen said, with such self-assuredness that Ward was almost convinced. “It’s okay. I know what I’m doing. This is a good thing, Danny! They’re underestimating you! Besides, the Daredevil is doing a fair amount to mess up their operations.”

“How is that possible? I thought he was..." Danny said.

"Apparently not," Colleen glanced at Ward, then back to Danny, again.

Ward deliberately kept silent. In the past, Ward would have openly opposed the Daredevil’s vigilante actions. He’d since adopted a softer approach to the matter.

“But the real reason why I came to talk to you today is to warn you about Davos,” Colleen said.

“Davos?”

“Bakuto has pulled back but not Davos. He’s still pretty furious with you, Danny. He’s telling everyone that you aren’t the real Iron Fist.”

“Of course he is,” Ward said, taking Danny’s hand.

“He says you broke your vows of chastity with him, and that you-“

“That’s a lie!” Danny said. “A flat out lie! We didn’t…Alright, we kissed a few times, rolled around together. But the moment he tried to grope me, I put an end to it.”

Ward and Colleen caught eyes once more. It occurred to him that they were the only two who had known Danny in a carnal fashion. This seemed strange, to Ward, considering Danny’s obvious male beauty.

“He’s telling everyone that you’re a fraud, that he should have been the Iron Fist. Also that you…slept with higher ups to gain favours in Kunlun.”

“Preposterous!” Danny slid his hand from out of Ward’s, flung the chair back and stood up. “Ward you know that this isn’t true! You know what they tried to do to me?”

Ward nodded. “Danny, Davos is clearly jealous of you. Also, he… well, he wants you. That is a dangerous combination.”

“Which is why I say to be wary of him. I’ve been trying to keep him at bay but he doesn’t trust me,” Colleen said.

Ward’s mind went to Joy. She had obviously known Davos. Perhaps she could give him some information on the matter.

*

Colleen left not long after. Closing the door behind her, Ward turned to Danny and said, “Rolled around together, huh?”

Although Danny was clearly not amused, judging by the scowl still gracing his face.

“I can’t believe he would so blatantly lie, like that!”

“From someone who lied for years, when I was secretly keeping my secretly alive rapist father…yes, I can see how he could lie.”

Danny folded his arms.

“Oh, but how cute are you, when you’re upset?” Ward said, walking up to him and kissing his lips. “I’ve got to go to work.”

“I’m going to try and get the scope on Davos.”

“Be careful,” Ward warned.

*

“Davos…He tricked me, Ward. He convinced me that Danny was bad, Danny was going to hurt you,” Joy said.

Ward took a sip of his glass of wine, to hide any obvious signs of his frustration.

“Tell me what happened when you came back to New York.”

“Well, I had to make sure that you were alright. The Hand were already keeping tabs on you, including Aaron Bolt. Davos showed me the website.”

“What was its name?”

“It’s gone now, Ward,” Joy said, staring down at her own glass of wine.

“What was its name and what did it say?” Ward insisted.

Joy bit her top lip. “Bottom rich pig dogs dot com.”

Ward burst out laughing. “Oh wow…Inventive… I’ll give him that.”

“It was basically him gloating about all the men that he…It included videos of men being raped. Porn, basically but it was very convincing. There were all these comments from him and his followers. ‘If he screams ‘no’ just hold him down and fuck him harder’. That was a classic.”

Ward flinched.

“Hey,” Joy reached out and touched the back of his hand. “I’m sorry, I should have-“

“What did it say about me?”

Joy appeared hesitant. “He also had these stories about picking up men and raping them. You were one of them. It was a very detailed sick account of him raping you. Please don’t make me repeated what he wrote.”

“Just give me the gist.”

“What do you want me to say?” Joy looked around the relatively empty restaurant, before leaning in closer and whispering. “It was like reading someone’s sick rape fantasy. Only it was real. Anyway, so the Hand told me about the other men who had reported the rapes or were hospitalised with rape injuries. I wanted proof that he had done the same to you. So, one night, we found him at a bar. I wired Davos and he went up to him and spoke to him, pretended to be one of his ‘fans’. He admitted that he went back to yours and when you changed your mind, he raped you. He was pretty graphic. Well, I made up my own mind, right there. I wasn’t there for the murder. But when I received the call stating the deal was done, it was one of the happiest moments of my life.”

Ward could only stare back, asking himself if this was his sister before him, the girl who had rescued spiders as a child and taken them outside, when their nanny expressed fear of them. But then, he asked himself how would he have reacted, had their positions been reversed?

“So then you started hanging around with Danny. A lot. Pretty much moved in with him. Davos clearly didn’t like it. Nor did I, at the time. Especially after rumours started that you were more than friends. The night that I eventually came to see you, it became clear. Davos said he saw you two walking the streets of New York, eating hot dogs. He said the body language, the way you two looked at each other. The mutual attraction was pretty obvious.”

“So you decided to try and get me away from Danny.”

“I was meant to get him off guard and kill him. Poison in his drink. Simple stuff. But with you there. It complicated things. You weren’t to be hurt.”

“Only it didn’t work.”

“Exactly. I messed up. Ironically trying to protect you,” she shook her head.

To Ward, they seemed to be going around in circles. Hurting each other to protect each other. Joy had even been shot, because he was so determined to protect her.

_It stops. It stops today._

*

Back at the office, Ward decided to google himself. He wasn’t sure what he would find but was hoping it wouldn’t be a reinstated rich pig dog website. However, he always considered that knowledge, even negative knowledge about oneself, was power.

The initial webpages were his own, including the various Rand websites and his ‘Linkedin’ account. He scrolled down, finding more dry information about the business.

Further down, was a website from a ‘fan’, entitled “Ward Meachum is Hot”. Bemused, he clicked into it. He was intrigued to find, in the most recent entry, a photo of him and Danny standing together, from their initial press conference. Underneath, people were debating his and Danny’s relationship.

_They are a couple! I live in New York and they live together. Are always seen out and about together, looking very much like a couple._

_Of course, Ward doesn’t openly acknowledge his sexuality but it’s pretty well known that he’s bisexual._

_The whole Danny thing is dodgy. Reappearing after fifteen years? Ward’s smart. I just hope Danny isn’t trying to scam him, somehow._

_Well if it’s true they make a very gorgeous couple._

Ward frowned, clicking out of the website. He didn’t much care what others thought of his relationship with Danny and certainly didn’t appreciate the debate over it.

Scrolling back down google and going onto the second page, he found more sites debating his and Danny’s relationship. One site was clearly dedicated to their body language.

Further along, he found the anti-Ward sites. Most of them spoke of the Rand Corporation and their perception of him as a yuppie sociopath. Ward was used to this kind of thinking, when it came to himself, so wasn’t entirely surprised.

He was about to go back to his corporate tasks, when he came across a website that spoke of his ‘crimes’, as a white collar business man, containing the usual fallacies that educated lefies came up with, when it came to corporate directors; he was ruining the environment, by not paying tax, Rand Corporation was contributing to the fall of the economy, he was an arrogant douchebag with a five million dollar penthouse. Certainly, he could provide detailed rebuttals to all of these charges.

It occurred to him that Danny would absolutely agree with this page, despite being both his life partner and a corporate director, himself.

Underneath were the comments.

_Assholes like this deserve to be in prison. They’re the reason why the economy is such a mess._

Ward’s grip on the mouse tightened.

_Ward Meachum wouldn’t last a day in prison before becoming someone’s bitch._

His hand, and then arm, strained from the locking of muscles.

_Yuppie scum like this deserve to be in prison on their hands and knees taking it from both ends._

Ward’s chest frantically rose and fell, sweat dripping down his face.

_I already had that yuppie bitch pig dog. He took me back to his apartment one night. Easy mark. Drunk, probably on drugs like all those bitch pig dogs. Really didn’t like it when I held him down to the bed and stuck my massive cock deep inside him. Begged me to stop. I just kept going, tore that cumsluts hole all up._

_Bitch pig dogs like that deserve to be raped and I gave it to him._

Ward tore out of his chair, not bothering to switch off the computer. Danny had thrown out his Tylenol but he could get more, he was sure.

*

As soon as he stepped out of the doctor’s office onto the street, he received the text from Joy.

_Ward, I switched off your computer, after seeing the screen you left it on. Where are you?_

He’d missed three calls from her.

Ward placed the mobile into his pocket, taking two of the Tylenol that the doctor gave him after he had faked a migraine, and then taking two more. Where to go? Not back to work. Back to Danny’s? No he didn’t wish to be chastised.

His mobile buzzed. The message was from Danny.

_Hey gorgeous, Joy told me what happened. Come home and we can talk, okay? Please Ward, we’re both worried about you._

Ward sighed. If he went back to Danny’s he’d certainly reprimand him for taking the Tylenol. He didn’t want that, especially as he was starting to feel the buzz through his system. It had been quite a while since he’d taken any. He’d forgotten how high they made him feel. His mobile buzzed again. This time the text was from Joy.

_Fuck him, Ward. He’s a sick rapist asshole. He doesn’t deserve any of your thoughts._

Ward was almost tempted to type back. Doesn’t deserve any of his thoughts? It wasn’t as though he had any control of the constant intrusions, of the flashbacks and anxiety.

Another text came through. This one from Danny. He presumed that him and Joy must be together.

_Where are you? Please baby._

For a moment, Ward simply stared that screen, attempting to make sense of that final word.

_Baby?_

Ward shook his head and typed back to Danny.

_I’m not your baby, Danny._

Within less than thirty seconds, the ping of another message came through.

_Got you to text back, didn’t I? I know you Ward, knew that would rile you up. Come on, gorgeous, come home._

Ward had to admit that Danny did, indeed, know him.

*

As he predicted, upon walking into Danny’s apartment, both Danny and Joy were seated inside. Joy instantly stood up and came over to embrace him.

“I took some Tylenol,” Ward said as she released, gauging their reactions. “I know, I have a problem.” He directed the second sentence to Danny, who then also came over and embraced him.

“How much?” Danny asked.

‘Not much. Just enough to give me a bit of a buzz. Four.”

“Okay, do we need to go to the hospital?”

“I’ll be fine, honestly. Look,” he took out the packet and gave it to Danny. “Go on, you can get rid of the rest.”

Danny instantly handed it to Joy, and then wrapped his arms around his shoulders, once more, resting their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry I’m always such a damned problem.”

“No!” He felt Joy’s hand on the small of his back. “You’ve had to put up with so much.”

“I try so hard to be a good person…”

“You _are_ a good person!” Joy said.

Danny said nothing, simply continued to stand with his head pressed against Ward’s, his arms tight around his shoulder blades. Ward pulled back and Danny released his hold on him. He then walked to the lounge chair and sat down. Danny came and sat down beside him, so he lay down and placed his head on Danny’s lap, as Joy came over and pulled out the chair opposite.

“I’m sorry,” Ward said. In response, Danny’s fingers started lightly caressing his hair.

“Horrible horrible person. There are a lot of assholes in the world, Ward. What can I say?” Joy said. “I’m sorry you found that. We’ll get that terrible website taken off the net as well, okay?”

“It’s always there. I can’t escape it,” Ward said. “What they did to me.”

Joy reached forward and squeezed his hand. “You’re seeing your therapist tomorrow, right?”

Ward nodded. “I don’t know if it’s at all helping me..”

“You’re doing so well, Ward. Anyone who found their own rapist talking in detail about their rape online would not exactly respond well, right, Danny?” Joy asked.

Ward closed his eyes, allowing the sensation of Danny’s warm body beneath him, the light fingers in his hair, to calm him.

“I only ever told Ward this, Joy but when I was in Kunlun some men tried to rape me.”

“Oh Danny…”  Ward didn’t need to be looking at Joy, to hear the disgust in her tone.

“They were kicked out as a result. It took me years to… Yes, Ward, you’re doing very well, considering…”

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Ward said.

“Danny, that’s awful. I’m so sorry to hear that,” Joy said.

“It’s okay. I’m okay,” Danny lifted Ward’s hand and kissed his wrist.

“I’m sorry, Danny,” Ward said. “You must get so sick of me… just being me…all the time. Must be exhausting.”

“It’s okay,” Danny said. “Just relax, Ward. You’re safe here.”

*

Ward came to with a pillow under his head and blanket over him. He didn’t recall falling asleep.

“Danny?”

Light footsteps sounded and Danny came into the room, from the kitchen, a mug in hand.

“Hey there,” Danny said, favouring him with his warm smile, as he placed his leg against the arm of the couch. “How are you feeling?”

“Where’s Joy?”

“She left a few hours ago, after you fell asleep.”

“I’m sorry about tonight,” Ward said, sitting up.

“We need to talk,” Danny frowned.

“We’re _always_ needing to talk.” Wad flung his head back to stare at the ceiling.

“No we’re not.”

Ward was about to apologize again but stopped himself.

“Ward, last night you said you were sorry about always being a damned problem. Do you remember saying that?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“And then you said I must be sick of you being you. I’m going to be honest…”

Ward moved his head down to face Danny directly, an ugly feeling building in his stomach.

“I’m more than a little frustrated. I have been meditating, to try and centre myself. I understand that these words come from the trauma that you were afflicted with. You are _not_ a problem. And I am _not_ sick of you. I wouldn’t be with you if I was exhausted by you. In fact, you saying that is an insult to me. I love you… all of you, even the traumatised part. Even the part that sometimes slips, because it’s _all_ you. I am not going to abandon you, alright?”

Ward nodded, relieved that Danny’s honesty actually involved him telling him how he wasn’t going to abandon him, and not the opposite, as he had initially expected.

“I love you too, Danny. I just don’t want this to always be about me and my problems. You have a life too. You’ve also dealt with some pretty terrible things.”

“It’s not all about you,” Danny said, taking his leg of the couch and them skirting around to sit beside Ward, resting a hand on his knee. “I’m still invested in destroying the Hand, no matter what they think. Also starting my own dojo.”

“You can talk to me, Danny. You know that, right? About anything. I’ll listen.”

For a moment, an anxious flicker appeared in the pale blue eyes before him.

“What is it? Is it Davos?” Ward enquired.

“What if he’s right? What if I don’t deserve the Iron Fist? What if others are more deserving?”

“You are the most deserving. Do you know how I know this? Because you have it and others don’t.”

“I just hate the idea that I’m somehow taking from someone else who is more deserving.”

“Well Davos certainly isn’t.”

“Ward, with Davos I wasn’t…it was just mucking around. Experimenting. I realise now that he must have had actual feelings for me.”

“Doesn’t give him an excuse to be a compete asshole.”

“Sometimes, I wonder…”

Ward stroked a finger up the back of Danny’s hand, not liking the sudden disquiet crossing his partner’s face.

“With the ones who attacked me, tried to tear my clothes off. I only received glimpses of their faces. A few of them managed to run, before my sensei arrived…It was only a few days after I had put an end to Davos and me mucking around together. I always sensed that he was angry at my standing in Kunlun, especially with the masters… no, what a terrible thing to think that he could be capable of.”

Ward wasn’t so sure. He was more than certain now that Danny’s ex-friend could be capable of anything.

Tbc…

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for delay in posting this. Been a busy few weeks.  
> Enjoy!  
> Warnings in this chapter for reference to child sexual slavery

The therapist leaned slightly forward with his hands clasped between his thighs, his very pale, almost crystalline eyes focusing shrewdly on Ward.

“So yes, I’ve once again gone back to my junkie ways,” Ward said, sinking a little further into his own very comfortable armchair, opposite the Captain American lookalike.

“Ward,” the therapist began. Ward glanced at the golden ring on his left hand. At times throughout his therapy, he had wondered about this man’s married life, but knew it would be rude to ask. “I don’t think you’re a junkie, as you say. At all.”

“I just told you that I’m addicted to Tylenol.”

“Okay, can you get through the day without taking it? Do you feel you _need_ to take it?”

“No, but… well, I needed it that night, after reading those webpage comments…”

_Tore that cum slut’s hole all up._

“See, this is the key difference. You needed it that night after reading the webpage comments. Why?”

_Bitch pig dogs like that deserve to be raped._

“Because…” Ward recalled stepping into the doctor’s office, hunched over and clutching at his abdomen, as the muscles spasmed with anxiety.

_Bitch pig dogs._

“Because I needed to take something to forget… to just not have to…It took the edge off, alright?”

“Ward, every time you’ve mentioned taking the drug, would you argue it was always for the same reason? A great stressor occurred and you took the drug to ease the anguish that accompanied it.”

“I guess,” Ward said, his hand unconsciously rubbing his stomach, as though to ease a phantom pain.

“What does the drug do? How does it make you feel?”

“Relaxed, I guess. Calm. So calm.”

“What else calms you?”

Ward could already guess where the therapist was headed.

“What? You think I’m going to replace the Tylenol? Because Danny already said meditation-“

“You already agreed that doesn’t work for you,” the therapist now slumped down, in deliberate echo of Ward. “You’ve talked a little about playing guitar. How calming it is for you. How it allows you to drift off. Just be in the moment. Your exact words.”

Ward didn’t recall saying those words but they did sound like something he would say.

“It’s just an option, Ward. That’s all I’m doing is given you an option. If you’re feeling stressed, maybe try strumming the guitar.”

“It’s not exactly going to help my intimacy issues. ‘Hey Danny, I know I’m freaking out about sex… again… let me just start strumming on the guitar.'"

“We’ve talked a little in the past about keeping clear lines of communication open between you.”

“Oh we talk, we talk a lot. In fact, I’m sick of talking! Sex is meant to be spontaneous. Even with the talking, it still doesn’t stop me from feeling like I’m going to burst out of my own skull. In fact, I think it’s contributing to it!”

“How does Danny respond when you feel this way?”

“He’s so damned understanding and patient it’s almost sickening,” Ward ran a hand through his sweaty mop of dark hair. “I know I sound… he shouldn’t have to be understanding and patient! I should just be able to be in an intimate relationship without freaking out all the time.”

“I really wish we could remove ‘should’ from the dictionary. The fact is, Ward, that you can’t be at that level, at least not yet. And putting pressure on yourself to be better will not help you.”

“So, you’re saying that I should just accept that I’m broken?” Ward sank even more into the chair.

“You’re not broken. And no that’s not what I’m saying. What I’m saying is that it is completely normal to have intimacy issues after being sexually assaulted. You’re saying Danny is very patient with you. Allow him to be. Allow him to be part of your healing process.”

“See, now you’re sounding exactly like him.”

“You’re doing incredibly well. You’re remembering the cognitive therapy. It can work. I have found it to be very effective. Even today, you’ve said a few things that speak to your mindset. ‘Danny will get sick of me and my constant drama’. Is that true? Has he given you any indication that he is getting sick of you, verbal or otherwise?”

“Well, no but… who wouldn’t get tired of it?”

“That’s a non-verifiable general statement. We aren’t talking about a generic other person. We are talking about your professed life partner. You have spoken more than once, even in this session, that Danny is insistent that he won’t leave you, that he very much loves you.”

“I know… you’re right. It’s all in my crazy head.”

“Not crazy, Ward. You’re just trying to deal with horrific circumstances.”

Again, he sounded a lot like Danny.

*

Ward plucked out a Pearl Jam song on his acoustic guitar, allowing his mind to drift with the music. So, his therapist wasn’t half bad after all. His anxiety, at that point, was dialled down to the dull creeping kind. Early that night, it had reached its zenith when Danny had texted ‘Raindrop’ to his mobile; their code that he was engaging in Hand shenanigans, most probably with Colleen Wing.

If Danny was killed would they tell him? Would he be visited by a falsely sympathetic Madam Gao, expressing her condolences?

Ward strummed harder on his guitar, feeling the burn of the metallic strings against his finger pads.

The key turned in the lock and Ward placed the instrument down on the lounge chair beside himself. As he stood up, Danny came into the foyer, sweaty and bug-eyed, with blood on his face, in his hair.

“Danny, what happened? What happened?” Ward rushed over to him.

“There was a…” Danny began. As he spoke, Ward noticed, with some disquiet, the uncharacteristic trembling of his hands. “Colleen told me about a container. A shipment coming in of slaves…I overheard these men talking. They were going sell them to brothels. I beat up the men and when I opened the container…” Danny’s breath quickened. Concerned, Ward placed a comforting hand on the back of his neck.

“They were children. Little girls. Maybe, maybe twelve at most.”

Yes this certainly didn’t deter Ward from his opinion of the world being a terrible place.

“I went crazy. Almost killed the men. I would have… but then the girls were screaming and I…”

“Where are they now?”

“I took them to the front of the nearest police station. Didn’t leave until they were all inside.”

“Danny, you saved them. That’s good,” Ward said, gently caressing his neck, his mind still troubled by the frantic energy that had possessed his partner.

“It’s a terrible world,” Danny said, face crumpling.

“No, it isn’t. Danny.” Both of Ward’s hands now rubbed Danny’s arms, attempting to erase his trembling. “You’re clearly in shock. You’re trembling. Have a shower, or better yet, a bath. I’ll make you tea.”

“Okay, I guess you’re right.” Danny inched forward and kissed Ward, plundering his mouth with his tongue, a desperate mewling sound erupting from his larynx. They pulled apart.

“It’s okay, Danny. Go. I’ll make you some tea,” Ward said, softly.

Danny took a deep breath and nodded. Frowning, Ward watched him slowly shamble out of the room.

*

Danny trod out into the dining room twenty minutes later, hair and flesh clean of the blood but still a little wide-eyed, as he sat down at the table. Ward sat opposite and placed a cup of tea before Danny, before settling his own onto the varnished oak.

“You feeling better?” He asked.

Danny nodded. “I’m sorry Ward, I’m so…”

“No, it’s nice that I’m not the one freaking out, for once,” Ward said, reaching across and stroking the back of Danny’s hand.

“I don’t think the world is a terrible place. Or maybe it is. But even so I need to keep fighting for it. For the innocent, like those little girls.” He hastily wiped the two droplets of tears that ran down his cheeks.

There was the Danny that Ward knew and loved.

“Some sick people in the world, it’s true, Danny,” Ward said, taking a sip of his tea.

“They were so scared…”

“You saved them, Danny. I’ll follow up on this, okay? I’ll make sure that they get back to their families. That they’re looked after.”

While Danny was in the shower, he had called Joy and they had talked through the avenues that he could use, to make sure the girls and their families were protected. Joy had assured him that she would use their company’s connections to look into the girls’ fates and then go from there.

_So, tomorrow, I’ll tell Joy that our top priority, when it comes to the girls is-_

“Do you love me?” Danny suddenly asked, face open with such vulnerability, it was as though the slightest ill spoken word from Ward would shatter the very cells that held it together.

“Is this a joke? Don’t be silly, Danny. Of course I do!”

“My parents were the only ones who ever… And they died…”

“Danny…” Ward pushed his chair back and came around the table, to engulf Danny in his arms. “You’ve obviously had a very stressful night. And you’re a bit…You’re not entirely thinking straight. Colleen obviously is very close with you. So is Joy. A lot of people adore you. You bring such joy to people. Especially me.” He kissed Danny’s cheek, feeling the gruffness of his facial hair brush against his lips. “I love you, okay?” He whispered in his ear. “What can I do for you, tonight?”

In response, Danny captured their lips together, and Ward plunged his hands in his partner’s soft hair. They soon moved to the bedroom.

As usual, the lovemaking went at a leisurely pace, with Danny giving the appropriate amount of encouragement in moans and little “Yes, Ward, more” prompts for Ward to continue further. This time, as he rocked within him, Ward’s entire focus was on Danny; the salty taste of his shoulder, the blue of his always expressive irises, the bitter-sweet smell of the slightly acrid sweat of his neck, combined with the citrusy shampoo in his hair.

“Ward…yes…” Danny’s own hands lustily explored his partner’s body; tangling through his hair, smoothing down his back, caressing his arms, his abdomen, lightly trailing over his chest to pinch at his nipples.

Ward was so focused on Danny, that his own orgasm took him by surprise. As he moaned out his ecstasy, feeling himself release inside his willing partner, he felt Danny’s own body abruptly jerk up against him, the erection in his hand spurting come between them.  

“That was good, that was great,” Danny said, between pants, as Ward finally came down enough from his climax to focus properly on the actual room that he was in.

_You truly are a wise man, Danny._

Ward carefully pulled out and kissed his lips.

“I was hoping for ‘Ward you’re the most amazing lover in the history of the universe.’ But great I can settle for,” Ward then collapsed down beside Danny, moving his legs and arms so they were half on top of his lover’s, his head pressed up against his side.

“Mmm…I think I can sleep now,” Danny said. “Exhausted.”

“Good. That was the plan.”

Lying snuggled up against Danny, he realised that, for the first time, he had not been anxious, while making love.

*

Ward awoke the next morning to a first- Danny lay curled up beside him, evidentially still asleep.

“Danny?”

Danny didn’t respond.

“Hey gorgeous,” Ward said, gently shaking his shoulder. Danny remained still and angelic, in slumber.

Ward bent down and kissed his forehead and then clambered out of the bed, grabbing the dressing gown at the end and shoving it on.

After his usual morning urination, he stepped back out to the bedroom. Danny still hadn’t budged, so he continued on, to the kitchen.

*

Ward was flipping the final pancake, when Danny padded into the room. Like Ward, he was wearing his dressing gown and, Ward suspected, also nothing else underneath.

“Hey! You were meant to stay in bed. That’s what breakfast in bed is meant to be about.”

Danny grinned at him and then sat down at the dining table, on the other side of the archway separating the kitchen and dining rooms.

“You do realise that was the first time you’ve awoken after me?” Ward asked, adding the pancake to the plate heaped with the other crispy batters and switching off the stove. “You must have been pretty damned exhausted.”

“You wore me out,” Danny said.

“Is that so?”

Ward grabbed two smaller dry plates off the sink rack and stepped over to the table, resting the plate of pancakes on top, before placing the two smaller plates in front of Danny and the chair perpendicular to his.

“Mm… so pretty Danny…” He ruffled his partner’s hair and then returned to the kitchen.

“Looking good,” Danny said, politely placing his hand over his mouth as he yawned. “And I’m not just talking about the pancakes.”

Ward picked up maple syrup and honey out of the pantry and butter out of the fridge, before snatching a couple of knifes out of the dishrack, and then returned to Danny, thinking to himself how utterly adorable his partner looked, when he was tousle haired and still waking up.

“I was thinking today, seeing as it’s Saturday…” Danny grabbed a pancake and placed it on his plate. “I just want to have a good, fun day. Let’s do something fun.”

“Like what?” Ward asked.

“Hm…maybe we could go to a fair? I’ve been thinking about this. The New York Fair. I haven’t been there since we got back. See the acrobats.”

“You used to love the acrobats,” Ward recalled.

*

“If Joy was here, she’d be freaking out, right now,” Ward said, as the passenger car very slowly crept up a notch and then stopped.

Seating opposite him, his arms slung across the back of the seat, Danny grinned. “Really?”

“Don’t you remember, Danny? She hates open heights. Infact…” Ward took out his mobile and dialled her number. Within a few seconds she answered.

“Hey, Ward. What’s up?”

“Actually, me,” Ward replied. “Guess where I am at the moment?”

“I’m thinking somewhere high.”

Ward laughed. “I’m on the Ferris wheel at the New York State Fair. I was just reminiscing with Danny how you never wanted to go on as a kid.”

“Still don’t,” Joy admitted.

“So what are you doing?” Ward asked. Opposite him, Danny was looking out at the view with a beatific expression. Unable to resist himself, he leant across and whacked him on the thigh. When Danny caught his eyes, Ward blew a kiss at him. Danny smiled back at him and Ward felt the usual glow fill his body.

Yes, he decided, all was right with the world.

“Actually, I’m working on the Reynolds account. It’s making me want to tear my hair out,” Joy said.

“Take my advice, Joy. Step away from it. Go outside. It’s a surprisingly beautiful day, for once, outside.”

“I will… once I finish this.”

“Well don’t work too hard. We still on for dinner tonight?”

“Sure thing. See you then.”

Ward ended the call and placed his mobile back in his pocket, before moving over to sit beside Danny. Danny responded by wrapping his hand around his waist, shuffling a little closer to him and placing his head on his shoulder. Ward stroked his soft curls, looking out to the view of the city with utter contentment. Wordlessly, they sat together, until the cabin touched the ground once more. They disentangled from each other and the attendant opened the door to let them out.

“What now?” Ward asked, reaching out to briefly touch Danny’s blond locks once more. For once, he wasn’t bothered by the fact that they were out in public. If the websites were given proof of their relationship then he didn’t much care. Danny simply gazed at him, in that adoring way of his.

*

Ward glanced down at his watch and then returned his focus to the spinning cars of the high velocity ride, wondering how long it would take for it to all finish. After repeated poking and prodding from Danny to join him on the ride, he had held strong. He wasn’t going to be forced onto a potential death trap that was inevitably going to make him nauseous and thus not able to fully enjoy the rest of the day.

And a good day it had been. No, he reminded himself. Not good, great.

He was simply in the moment, not thinking of the past or future. Standing there, as the ride finally started to slow down, he realised how perfectly in sync everything was. He was with his man, it was a beautiful day, and nothing else, at that point, mattered.

Whispering sounded behind him, shaking him from his almost meditative mental meanderings. He briefly turned his head, to see two teenaged girls staring directly at him. When he met their eyes, they giggled and whispered some more. Deciding not to bother with them, he turned back around. The ride stopped and the occupants piled off. Danny came towards him in the crowd, flushed and with a wide smile.

“You’re not dizzy?” Ward asked.

“Why would I be? So, what now? You have to do something now.”

“Me?”

“You have to go on a ride.”

Ward had no intention whatsoever of risking his life. He looked across to the various stalls opposite, picking one at random.

Five minutes later, after throwing darts at balloons, he had won a giant fluffy rabbit, which he instantly handed to Danny.

“I’ll call him Mr. Floppy,” Danny said, kissing the rabbit’s big head.

Utterly overcome by Danny’s cuteness, Ward moved behind him and slung his arms around his neck, briefly nuzzling his face in his hair. A few women walking past instantly turned to each other and whispered. Caught out, he supposed. But then decided he didn’t care. Danny bent his head down and kissed his arm.

Definitely caught out.

“Let’s go home,” he whispered in Danny’s ear.

*

Lying on the soft mattress, with Danny thrusting inside him, making little whimpering noises, Ward told himself to let go, to just feel.

Danny.

Beautiful, sexy, cute, funny, sweet, a little crazy.

Only, even moaning at the height of his passion, just after Danny cried out his name in climax, he couldn’t entirely be there, in the room with his lover, couldn’t entirely relieve the clenching of his guts.

After, they lay still a moment, Danny’s head on his chest, before Danny tenderly removed himself from his body, unhooking Ward’s legs from over his shoulders and kissing each thigh in turn, then allowing them to drop back to the mattress.

“Do you know what I was thinking?” Danny asked, trailing one finger through a droplet of sweat that ran down Ward’s chest.

“What’s that?”

Danny grinned. “Lunch. How about I make my patented chicken and salad sandwiches?”

“Very stylish indeed. You could be a three-hat chef.”

*

“Really? Websites dedicated to you and me?” Danny was standing over the kitchen counter, rearranging his chopped-up salad into sandwiches.

“Why does that surprise you?” Ward asked, typing his and Danny’s name into his iPad, seated before him, at the dining table. “We are two of the biggest billionaires in the world. As much as you’d hate to admit it.”

He didn’t need to look at Danny, to see the scowl on his face, at that one. With both of their names googled, it didn’t take long at all to find the website dedicated to himself. Clicking into it, he saw the uploaded photo on the first page and gasped.

“What is it?” Danny asked.

Ward laughed.

“Just… let me read this, before I show you this. Okay it reads: ‘I was at the New York Fair today with my friend Christine, when I saw Ward Meachum standing by the Spinarama ride.'”

“No!” Danny said, mouth twisted in a half-grin/half open-mouthed expression of shock.

“Now that I remember there were two teenaged girls behind me! Anyway, she goes on,” Ward continued. “'He was looking kinda bored and we were thinking whether to introduce ourselves when Danny Rand gets off the ride! They just start laughing and joking with each other. We decide to follow them. Anyway, they stop at a stall nearby- the game where you have to pop balloons for an animal. Ward wins a big bunny and gives it to Danny.’ Okay this is getting creepy now. Were these girls stalking us? She goes on. ‘Then Ward wraps his arms around Danny’s neck and… me and Christine squeed at this, rubbed his nose in his hair. Then Danny kissed his arm! There is no doubt these two are a couple! Anyway, so we took a picture, under the guise of me taking a picture of Christine. I cropped her out. You can see, clear, Danny, with Ward behind him, with his arms around his neck.'"

Ward spun the iPad around, to show Danny the webpage. Danny ventured forward and took the iPad from his hands.

“We both look so happy,” he said and then handed it back to Ward. Ward looked back to the picture, indeed, of Danny walking through the crowd, with him behind, his arms around Danny’s neck. Both bore identical sunny smiles.

“Well, I guess it was bound to get out sooner or later,” Ward said, clicking out of google.

*

“The circle of life…” Danny danced into the bathroom, singing with much joy, as he stood beside Ward. “I still can’t believe the hyenas ate Scar at the end. That’s hideous!”

“You loved that film as a kid,” Ward swiped the razor one last time along his cheek and then turned on the tap to wash it of the accumulated hair and shaving cream.

“I must have been crazy!” Danny said, grabbing his toothbrush from the shelf below the bathroom mirror. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s… actually, it’s a great film. It’s just… that ending…”

Ward finished splashing water onto his face and then wiped it clean with a towel, before kissing him on the cheek. “So, my film choice for the afternoon wasn’t a complete dud then. Good to know.” He whacked Danny on the ass, before pouring his aftershave and dabbing some onto his face.

“So, what ridiculously expensive restaurant has Joy booked for us tonight?” Danny asked, shoving the toothbrush in his mouth.

“I’m not sure. She says it’s a new one. A surprise,” Ward eyed both of their reflections in the mirror, as he mussed up Danny’s hair. “You have such pretty hair, Danny. Well, to be truthful you have such pretty _everything_. You are an insanely beautiful individual.” Danny spat the toothpaste in the sink. "I stand corrected,” Ward joked, as Danny then took a glass of water, swished it in his mouth and then again spat, before turning to face him. Both indulged in each other’s lips, mouths and tongues a few seconds. The doorbell rang.

“That will probably be Joy,” Ward said.

“I’ll be a few moments,” Danny replied.

“No rush.”

Ward came out of the ensuite and crossed the bedroom before continuing through the apartment to the front door.

“Joy, your earl-“ He said as he opened.

None of the people on the other side of the doorway were his sister. He barely had a chance to register, before he was bodily flung back as the door was torn fully open, with three men walking in.

“Danny!” He shouted a warning, turning to sprint, to find something to use as a weapon. Too late, he felt one of the men grab his arm, pull it up painfully against his back and drag him backwards. The cold steel of a blade touched his throat. “Woah! Okay okay okay!”

Danny rushed into the room.

“Don’t try anything Danny or we slit his throat.”

It wasn’t until the man moved directly in front of him, that Ward placed the familiar voice.

Davos.

He recognised the expression on Danny’s face, however. There was no denying the pure rage that seemed to emanate from every pore.

“If you do anything to hurt him-“

The door closed and Ward felt himself being hustled forward, by the man gripping onto him.

“I just want to talk,” Davos said.

“Let him go, then,” Danny said.

 “If we do that, then you’re going to just attack all three of us. For now, … I promise that Vince here won’t hurt him. I just… I want to talk to you.”

“What do you _want_?”

 “To talk,” Davos whispered. He then swivelled around and nodded at the man holding Ward. Ward felt the relief as the knife moved a little away from his flesh.

“I’d feel a lot more comfortable talking with you if you took that knife away from my boyfriend.”

Davos visibly flinched.

“Answer me this, Danny. Why _you_? Actually, I already know the answer. Even from the beginning, in Kunlun, it was obvious that you were the favourite of the superiors. Poor orphan. So lonely, so sad, lost his parents. Great way to gain sympathy. And then when you grew older and it started to become clear that you were growing up to be such a damned pretty young man…People like beauty. Not even your sensei was exempt. People are always drawn to it.”

“We were _friends_ , Davos. I don’t understand why you’re doing this. You know how difficult it was for me!”

“It was difficult for _everyone_!”

“I was beaten, bullied, at one point almost raped-“

“And who saved you? Yes, Danny that was me. I tried to find you, to apologize for the argument that we had the night before. I saw what they were doing and rushed to get your sensei. I was always there for you! Always! But it wasn’t enough for you. First chance you got, you split. Came here. Even when I came after you, you wanted nothing to do with me. Preferred to be with Colleen, didn’t listen to a word I said.”

“Davos, you’re working with the Hand! This is completely against everything that Kunlun stands for! How can you do this? Because of envy of me? Is that it?”

“I did everything for you and where did it get me? You received everything! That mark!” He pointed at his chest. “You didn’t fight for it! You were just given it!”

“I fought! I practically killed myself! You have no idea, Davos-“

“Hey!” Ward shouted, as Davos pushed Danny until he slammed against the wall, his hand against his chest.

“I love you, Danny,” Davos said.

Ward found that he wasn’t the least surprised by this pronouncement. He was, however, a little taken aback that Danny hadn’t figured this one out.

_Damn, Danny. Sometimes you’re too naïve for your own good._

For a moment, both ex-friends stared at each other, before Davos leant forward. Ward shouted out again, struggling against the man holding him. It was clear that Davos was attempting to kiss Danny.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked, pushing him back again.

Davos screamed, the noise pure anguish. Ward noticed a hint of silver in his palm, as he thrust his hand quickly towards Danny’s chest. Danny pushed his fist out and the entire room veritably exploded, all of the furniture slamming up and down, the people forced backwards into the ground. Ward hit the ground painfully, landing on his side. He groaned, looked around. Davos and the other two men had disappeared.

Danny-

_Oh no. No. No no no no no._

Danny lay against the wall, a blade sticking out of his chest.

“Don’t take it out!” Ward shouted, racing over to him. He’d taken a first aid course a few years before and was attempting, with a sudden fuzzy mind, to try and recall what he’d learnt from it, if anything. With a trembling hand, he called 911.

“You’ll be alright, Danny,” he said, to the panting, wide-eyed man before him. “You’ll be alright.”

Tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all who are reading. :)
> 
> One more chapter to go!

Ward must have strode up and down the same ten metre stretch of linoleum of the hospital waiting room at least a hundred times, in the past hour. He’d tried sitting but then had been too antsy to keep still, so resumed pacing. Joy had arrived twenty minutes ago, at which time he’d detailed the same information that the nurses had given him. Danny was being rushed into emergency surgery. The blade had missed his heart but collapsed his lung. The hospital staff would inform them when they had more information.

Immediately, Joy had then ordered him to go with her to the hospital café. There was absolutely no chance of Ward being able to choke down any food, or even sip at any drink, at that point. So, they had returned to the waiting room, and Ward had continued his circular steps.

Joy placed the magazine she was attempting to read down and stood up, reaching out to embrace Ward, once more. He accepted the hug, drawing his own hands around her slender shoulders, grateful for the company.

A few of the others in the waiting room kept glancing at them, clearly recognising the siblings. Ward supposed the gawkers probably thought him and Joy were involved in some kind of incestual relationship, based on their whispers and disgusted looks. Fine, he didn’t much care, at that point. Let them.

“He’ll be alright,” Joy said.

A buzzing signalled his mobile receiving a text. Releasing her, he took it out of his pocket. The message was from Colleen.

_Will come when able. Please know that right now the situation is being rectified._

“Colleen,” he said, handing the mobile to Joy. She read it and then handed it back to him.

_Don’t think, don’t even consider. Just concentrate on your breath, on the movement of your muscles. Your feet. Your arms. The cold floor beneath your soles. The ambient room temperature. Wouldn’t that be what Danny would say? Be in the moment._

Sharp footsteps sounded down the hall and a strict looking woman with grey streaked black hair tied in a ponytail came up to stand in front of Ward and Joy.

_Breathe, Ward. That’s it. Remember to breathe._

“You’re here about Danny?” She manually signalled for them to move with her, further down the corridor, away from the other visitors. “The surgery was a success. We were able to stop the bleeding and reinflate the lung. Right now, he’s still in ICU and will be there overnight.”

“When can we see him?” Ward asked.

“Well, right now he’s still very weak. We expect to move him to the general ward by tomorrow. I’d suggest you go home. You won’t be seeing him tonight.” Her face softened. “I’m sorry. We’ll call you if anything changes.”

Ward came back to the waiting room and sat down, determined to stay put, for the night.

*

Ward groaned, wondering why the hell the bed had suddenly become so hard. He rolled and felt his knee painfully slam into something sharp. Opening his eyelids to the arm of the chair he was sitting on, followed by the rest of the waiting room, all of the events of the night before came rushing back to his mind.

At that point, his fragile conscious could only conjure up an uneasily familiar dull terror, at one time so present, but then completely absent from his life… for a while anyway, when Danny had sparked new vitality into him.

Some angelic soul had draped a blanket over himself. He yawned and stretched, feeling his aching muscles ease a little, before looking around to the now empty room. Joy had left him, after his insistence, not long after the nurse had informed them of Danny’s recovery. He suspected her to be the blanket giver.

Standing, he once again stretched. The clipping of shoes turned his focus to the right. Hurrying down the hall, a rather squat nurse was headed straight towards him. Upon seeing her, Ward’s intestines decided to intricately knot themselves around each other.

_If it’s bad news, I don’t want to hear it._

She reached him and openly sighed.

“You’re Ward Meachum?”

“Yes, is Danny Rand-?”

“Firstly, I need to tell you the express wishes of the directors of this hospital. As you directly gave two hundred million dollars in donation to this hospital after your sister was treated here- thanks for that- we have been ordered to allow you to visit Mr. Rand whenever you want.”

“Oh, so is he-?”

“However!” She cut in. “I’ll admit to you that I don’t at all agree with this. But it goes over my head. I would appreciate you not interfering with any of our processes, in helping Mr. Rand to recuperate, so he can leave. I think we would both agree that a smoothly run hospital is a proficient one.”

“I absolutely agree. I promise I won’t get in your way. Just… please, how is Danny?”

The flair in her eyes dimmed, a little. “He’s still very drowsy from surgery and on pain relief. But you’re welcome to see him. If you can, please tell him that while we’re happy for him to be wanting to be up and about, to keep in mind that he is still affected by the drugs and to just be that little bit more careful.”

Ward couldn’t help the wisp of a smile that graced his lips. She was, indeed, describing the Danny that he knew and loved.

“I just want to see for myself that he is alright.”

“Well, he’s in room 204, down the hall.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Ward half ran down the corridor, expecting her to call out to him to not run in a hospital, however she did no such thing. He started to count down the numbers of the rooms as he passed.

  1. 202\. 203.



A nurse suddenly came rushing into the next room. His heart galloping along with her strides, he raced in after her.

The room was a single with the lone central bed. Danny, still attached to both a heart monitor and IV line, had pulled the blankets and sheets back and was sitting up and, from the tenseness of his arms on the mattress and legs loped over the side, was about to jump out of bed.

“And where are you going, Mr. Ward?” The nurse asked, in a cheery fashion.

“I’m fine, I’ll just-“ Danny appeared uncharacteristically grumpy.

“I’m loving your determination but maybe let’s not try and go out of bed while you’re still woozy from the anaesthetics and morphine huh?”

Ward moved a little closer towards Danny. The nurse spun around and was startled to see him behind her.

“Ward!” Danny said, doing as the nurse asked and sliding back into the bed, his expression instantly changing to one of pure joy.

“Now, was there anything that you wanted?” The nurse asked Danny.

“The only thing that I want is now here,” Danny smiled warmly as his twinkling eyes caught Ward’s.

“Alright, now you remember your button if you need anything. I’ll be back in a few hours to do your obs. Hello,” the nurse now turned back to Ward. “Ward Meachum? I’m Janice. I’ll be Danny’s nurse for today.”

“Is he… what can you tell me?”

“Well, the operation went well. He’s still very weak and will be on morphine for a few days for the pain. We’ll also have to make sure his wound is well taken care of.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Janice nodded and then left the room.

“Danny...” Ward allowed his entire body to sag, as he came to him. “Danny, I was so worried that…”

_No, don’t even go there._

Burning tears prickled his eyelids. His mind went back to Joy in the same hospital, the same terrorized fears that had raced through his mind. Only she was alright. And now Danny was going to be alright.

“Of course,” Danny said quietly. “I’m not going anywhere, Ward.”

Ward blinked and the tears streamed down his cheeks. He grabbed the nearby visitor’s chair and pulled it forward to the edge of the bed, collapsing down into it, as he grabbed his partner’s hand.

Yes, Danny wasn’t going anywhere. He was here, he was alive.

Half formed memories rose to the surface of his mind. Another room, with other beds around, disallowing much needed privacy, soft weeping, the smell of urine and defecation. He recalled crying then too. This withered husk lying before him couldn’t be his mother. Had he run out of the room? He suspected that perhaps he had, just as right now, the blood pumping through his arteries longed to flex the muscles in his legs and arms, the adrenaline determining to beat his heart faster, moving more blood to those areas, so he could run. Run.

“You’re going to be okay,” Ward said, kissing Danny’s wrist and then forearm, the flesh so pink, so warm. “Danny don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“I’ll try not get myself stabbed in the right lung again,” Danny joked, reaching forward to gently run his hands through Ward’s hair.

“How are you feeling?” Ward asked.

“The pain is not great. I’m trying hard not to press on the button-“ He gestured to the button by his bed, attached to the patient controlled anaesthesia machine.

“Danny press the damned button.”

“With meditation and focus I can lessen the pain-“

“Danny that’s what the morphine is there for. Press the button. Don’t be so stubborn about this. I don’t want you to be in pain.”

It occurred to him that Danny attempting to rise out of bed merely hours after he had an operation to fix a collapsed lung was so characteristic of how both reckless and stubborn that he could be, that Ward couldn’t help that slight twitch of his lips.

_He’s going to be fine, Ward. You don’t need to worry._

“Alright, if you insist,” Danny said, with a hint of irritation as he pressed the button on the anaesthesia machine.

Ward sighed, lifting Danny’s hand once more and kissing it. Oddly enough, it was in moments like this, when Danny’s lips downturned in that rarely slightly irritable way of his, that a wave of such strong love came over him he almost felt overwhelmed, had to repress the urge to pull Danny into his arms and hug him tightly, to never let him go, his previous collapsed lung be damned.

“You’re going to be alright. I’m not going anywhere, alright? I’m staying right here,” Ward promised.

*

After that, Danny went in and out of consciousness, clearly sleepy from the morphine and anaesthesia. Ward curled up in the chair and slept himself, a little. At one point, Joy came in, bearing books. She handed them to Ward, as he updated her on the still sleeping Danny’s condition. Joy then sat with Danny a while and held his hand, telling Ward about the press. Evidentially, a billionaire in hospital after being stabbed was big news. She then told him not to worry, that she would take care of it.

Later still, Colleen came in. Ward stood up and hugged her. At this point, Danny was sitting up and picking at his hospital food. In the past few days, nausea had disallowed much eating.

“You’re alright,” Colleen’s relief surely echoed Ward’s own, as she grabbed Danny’s hand and held it. “You should both know that the Hand is not at all happy with what has occurred here. They see it as Davos going rogue. He’s left the country, gone to England.”

“Why would he do that?” Ward asked.

“Because the Hand are after him. He shouldn’t have tried to kill you. That wasn’t their plan. At least, not yet. You should also know that you’re both safe. They’re not going after you. They have other plans than to destroy the Iron Fist. Obviously, if you do go after them, then they will protect themselves. But, they do see the Iron fist as being out of action or a while.”

“Too bad Davos is out of the country because I would kill him, myself!” Ward said.

“No, Ward,” Danny scowled and pushed the tray of food away from himself. “He is not worthy of your vengeance.”

“He stabbed you in the chest, Danny!”

“I was wrong about him. In Kunlun… he tried to save me…Not… I thought he was one of the ones trying to harm me…” A slight pink discoloured his cheeks.

“That makes me feel so much better about your potential murderer,” Ward shook his head.

“I’ve got to say, I’m on Ward’s side here,” Colleen said. “Too bad he’s left the country or I would have killed him myself.”

“I don’t want either of you to be murderers on my behalf,” Danny said, taking a sip from a juice box.

Ward and Colleen caught eyes. Colleen raised her brows. Ward gave a slight held tilt in response, in acknowledgment both of their desire to hurt Davos, for what he did to Danny. But then, if Danny wished for him to not go after Davos, then Ward would accede to his wishes.

Anything for his precious Danny.

*

“There’s something I have to tell you,” Ward said, feeling Danny’s hand grip tighter in his. “I hate hospitals. So, you should be very grateful that I’m here.”

“Come here,” Danny said, signalling with wiggling fingers. Ward crept closer to him, half rising out of his chair and Danny closed the space between them, taking his mouth in a long overdue kiss. Ward could taste the chocolate mousse that Danny had managed to hold down without vomiting. They released and Danny continued to cup his jaw in his hands, lightly stroking his cheeks.

“Danny, just be careful of your stitches,” Ward said. He’d only left the room a few times in the past couple of days; to have something to eat and when Danny was getting his chest wound cleaned and examined by the nurse. That he could go without seeing.

Danny gazed back at him and Ward found himself drowning in his azure irises.

“I love you Danny.” The words just flowed out of his mouth, so easily.

“I know,” Danny grinned. “I think it’s pretty obvious how _I_ feel about _you_.”

They touched lips once more and then Danny released his face and settled back down onto the bed.

“Now I feel much better,” Danny said.

Ward lifted his hand and started laying gentle kisses up his arm. Footsteps shuffled into the room.

“I…I have to take some observations Danny,” the pink flush on Janice’s face confirmed that she had seen Ward’s affection towards Danny.

He let go of Danny’s arm and rested back into the chair, contentment settling in his body.

*

On the third day, Danny moved out of the bed and sat down in the chair. In this time, he received more than a few visitors, including Joy, Colleen and even some of the company directors. At one point Robert Frasier came in. Ward had made sure to stay and grab Danny’s hand, to show that yes, they were still very much together.

After taking Ward down to the local canteen and feeding him, Joy had determined that he needed to go home.

“I can see it, Ward. You’re exhausted!”

“I’ll be fine. Besides, they said Danny should be out in a day or two.”

“Then he’d appreciate you being completely rested up for him. Come on, Ward,” Joy squeezed his shoulder. “Danny will be fine here for a few hours. I’m worried about you. Please go home and sleep.”

Ward weighed up his need to make sure Danny would be okay, with his relief from having an out to leave the hospital.

“Alright, if you insist.”

*

As soon as he awoke, Ward checked the time on his alarm clock.

3.00 flashed red. Yawning, he told himself that a four hours sleep was-

He suddenly realised that the room was fair darker than it would have been if it was mid-afternoon. Frowning, he checked the time again, a subtle panic bubbling away in his stomach. He reached over and checked his mobile. No missed calls or texts. But it did indeed confirm that it was three am in the morning.

Damn! He cursed himself for sleeping in so long. Loping his long legs out of the bed, he continued down the hall to the front lounge room, switched on the light, regarded the sight before him, frowned, rubbed his eyes and then looked again. Rather than the upended chairs and spilled glass from Danny’s use of his Iron Fist, the room had been tidied, and, he observed as he moved closer in, even cleaned. Frowning, he continued into the kitchen.

Joy.

She’d not only tidied and cleaned the lounge room but had even cleaned the kitchen, done the dishes, and placed some flowers in a vase on the kitchen table.

He considered whether to go back to the bedroom, grab his mobile and text her. But then recalled that it was three am so she probably wouldn’t appreciate it. So, what to do now? In the past few nights, one of the nurses had been considerate enough to allow him to sleep in a cot in one of the far back rooms, that staff occasionally slept in. There was no point going back to the hospital now. Danny would be asleep. Sighing, he moved back down the hall and climbed back into bed.

*

“So, the lamb has been marinating for a few hours now,” Ward said, taking out his key and placing it in the lock to the front door and opening it. “Should be about ready.”

Danny said nothing, simply gave him a tired smile. His partner had been a little quiet, in the ride back from the hospital. Ward didn’t mind. In fact, he couldn’t think of much that could darken his sunny mood, at that point. He was finally free of that damned hospital; free of bright lights, the smell of disinfectant, bad hospital kiosk food and sick and injured people crying out in pain. He told himself that he had no idea how any hospital staff could handle working in such an environment and had already decided to redouble his efforts, in providing money and equipment to the hospital and others in the area.

“I’ll thrown on some greens to go with it. Shouldn’t take too long,” Ward said, continuing to the kitchen. “You just sit here at the kitchen table and look very beautiful. Shouldn’t be hard. Hey, how about I make you some tea?” He switched on the kettle.

“You don’t need to take care of me, Ward,” Danny said, pulling out a dining room chair and sitting down.

“I knew you’d say that. Well, considering that you’re not allowed to do any heavy lifting, exercise or even have sex for six weeks yes, it would be my privilege to take care of you.”

Certainly, after Joy’s hospital stay, she had also been rather weak for a while. She had, however, also forbade Ward to see her, ignoring his texts and calls. Ward pushed down the biting hurt that rose in his body, from the unpleasant memory.

“I don’t know how we’re going to go without sex for six weeks,” Ward said, opening the oven door and looking inside. The roast did, indeed, look to be the right level of golden brown. He grabbed an oven mit and pulled it out, and then switched the oven off.

“As much as I obviously love sexual intimacy with you, Ward, I’m just happy to be back home. I can wait six weeks, as long as I just get to spend some time with you.”

“Well, you have me for as much as you want.”

The kettle boiled and Ward switched it off.

“Of course, this is obviously going to delay us moving into our new home. Something to look forward to when you recover enough,” Ward said.

Danny rested his head on the table top.

“You need to sleep, Danny?” Ward asked.

“I’m fine.”

Ward came over and tangled his fingers through his hair. “It’s okay, lovely. Go sleep.”

“Come with me,” Danny said, tilting his face up, towards Ward’s. “I’ve been really looking forward to snuggling with you.”

“Yes, sorely lacking in the hospital.”

“Exactly,” Danny said, leaning forward and kissing Ward’s ribcage, through his shirt.

Danny then held out his hand. For a moment, Ward flashed to Danny talking about to dancing in the kitchen with his mother.

“Shall we?”

Both walked down the hall to the bedroom and lay down under the covers, Danny’s head resting on Ward’s chest.

“Much better,” Danny said.

“Indeed,” Ward agreed, entangling his fingers through Danny’s thick curls, once more. “I’m just so glad we’re finally away from that damned hospital.”

“Indeed,” Danny sounded sleepy.

*

“So, he’s willing to give you 6.5 million,” Joy said, taking a sip of her tea. “Ooh this is good.”

“It is, isn’t it? Danny bought it… well before, before hospital,” Ward, sitting opposite her at the dining table, took a sip of his own coffee. “Anyway, so 6.5 is good.”

“Okay, so you’ll take it then.”

“Who is he?”

“He’s a stockbroker.”

“Stockbroker?” Ward frowned. “You met him? Did you like him?”

“Does it matter? Alright, fine, I didn’t like him. He was a sleaze.”

“Deal’s off then. Look, I don’t particularly care how much my old apartment sells for. Maybe find a nice family to sell it to.”

For a moment, Joy simply stared at him. “Who is this man before me and where did you place my brother?”

Horrendous singing suddenly issued from the loungeroom. Danny then stepped through the archway separating the lounge from the dining room, his body snug in the dressing gown that Ward had placed just inside the tub that he’d been soaking in. Upon seeing Joy, his smile widened.

“Hello, Joy!” Any other person would have shown signs of embarrassment at being ‘caught out’ horrendously singing. Danny clearly didn’t care. He came up and hugged her, before taking the chair next to Ward.

“And our dream house?” Ward asked Joy.

“Should be settled up in a few days,” Joy said.

“Good, good,” Ward said, reaching to take Danny’s hand. “Would you like to stay for dinner, Joy?”

“Ah, actually, I have a date.” Her cheeks flushed pink.

“Who?” Ward said, instantly suspicious.

“He’s a man from Colleen’s dojo. English. Doctor who specialises in renal medicine. He’s a nice guy, Ward. Great sense of humour.”

None of this wiped the grimace from Ward’s lips.

“I hope you have a great time,” Danny said.

Although Joy was the strongest woman that Ward knew, he made a vow that if this English doctor laid an untoward hand on his sister, that would be the end of his medical career.

“Ward… you never liked any of my boyfriends. Anyway, I’d better go. I just came in to see how you are, Danny.”

“Ward’s been taking good care of me,” Danny said.

“Yes, well for the past two weeks he’s been determined to start kicking ass. I have to keep reminding him that he’s still not at his peak condition. I don’t want him to injure himself further,” Ward said, and then kissed Danny on the side of the neck.

He wasn’t going to add that he had enjoyed the past couple of weeks; looking after Danny, cooking for him, engaging in lots of snuggling, movie watching and board or videogame playing, or simply sitting together and reading. In fact, the more he considered their life, at present, he realised that they hadn’t had penetrative sex, in the past two weeks, but instead had grown intimate in other ways.

Odd to feel such bliss at the cost of potentially losing Danny. But then, that was in keeping with Ward’s life. He had long decided not to fight it.

After hugging Joy outside the door, Ward was suddenly ensconced by an armful of Danny, who took his mouth in a passionate kiss.

“I can already read your thoughts,” Danny said, as they pulled apart.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. You’re wondering when the next tragedy is going to strike. Stop it. Life is always going to be that way. Life is a constant struggle.”

“Yes, well we tend to get a lot more bad luck than I’d say is statistically probable,” Ward said, reaching around to stroke Danny’s flank.

Danny gazed at him with his serene large blue eyes.

“I love you,” he said. “I always will.”

_Oh wow… oh Danny…_

Ward found that he couldn’t find the words to reply. A part of himself said that Danny couldn’t possibly mean that. People fell out of love with him. It was inevitable, with who he was.

“It’s okay… don’t be scared. It’s okay,” Danny said.

“I’m not scared,” Ward realised he didn’t sound very convincing.

“There’s no need to be afraid,” Danny said.

“Why, because _you’re_ going to protect me?” Ward shot back.

“No,” Danny said simply. “Because you know the truth. No matter what happens, you have the strength to push through. And I’ll be there, okay?”

Giving in, Ward cupped Danny’s jaw and relished in his sweet soft lips.

*

“Danny thinks Return of the Jedi is better than Empire Strikes Back,” Ward said, as he twirled the spaghetti around his fork.

“No!” Seated at the dining table perpendicular to him, Colleen gasped.

“Danny has bad taste in films.”

“No, what I was trying to say was… oh shut up, Ward,” Danny said.

Collen’s mouth flew open in an exclamation of shock, before her and Ward burst out laughing. Ward couldn’t help the grin that then stretched his lips. Even while telling him to shut up, Danny couldn’t help but sound utterly adorable.

*

Ward sat down on the couch, book in hand. Danny lay with his head in Ward’s lap, reading ‘The Alchemist’, a book that Ward had recommended him. Ward’s fingers lightly played with Danny’s hair. Danny then placed down his book on his lap and looked up to Ward.

“What is it?” Ward asked, placing his own book down. The usual expression of serene giddiness skirted around the edges of Danny’s lips.

“I was just thinking how beautiful this moment is.”

“Indeed,” Ward said.

Certainly, they’d had a lot of such moments in the past month, while Danny was healing. No overly exaggerated moments of extreme passion or emotion but, instead, moments that were simply perfect in their simplicity; Danny helping him out with dishes, as thunder and lightning lit up the sky outside, lying in bed, curled up to the warm body beside him, watching a terrible movie with Joy and Colleen and making jokes and comments throughout, simply sitting on the couch together and whiling the time away with chatter, didn’t need to be anything particularly deep- new television shows they should try, ridiculous new products that Danny had never heard of, countries they would like to visit.

“In a few weeks, you’ll have to go back to work,” Danny said.

“And you’ll be recommencing your job as a full time Iron Fist Hand Destroyer,” Ward said, somewhat sardonically. “Who secretly wants to retire to start a franchise of dojos with his best friend.”

“Oh no, Colleen and I are already looking into it,” Danny said.

“Of course, you are.”

Ward’s mind went back to Danny’s talk of life being a constant struggle. This was true of everyone, he thought, regardless of them being a billionaire businessman with father issues, or a young woman trying to start her own dojo. But times like this made it all worth it. He thought back to that time, eight months before, when despondency had brought him to the top of the George Washington bridge, determined to jump off.

“What are you thinking about, right now?” Danny asked.         

“I’m thinking about how blessed I am, but how hard it is for me, most of the time, to see it. I’m thinking that everything that has happened to me while I’ve been with you- being kidnapped, having some jerk hold a knife to my throat- is worth it for moments like this. It’s all part of the rich tapestry of being the life partner of Danny Rand,” he ended on a somewhat cheeky note.

“It’s been my privilege, to see how much you’ve blossomed in the past year.”

“Great, you make me sound like some bizarre flower.”

Danny’s grin widened and he started to reach for Ward’s sides with tickling fingers.

*

Danny moaned loudly, legs tight around Ward’s waist, warm and strong in his arms, against his body. Feeling him constrict around him in orgasm, Ward allowed himself to reach his peak and fly over, thrusting deep, as his mouth plundered his Danny’s.

Both then lay, panting together as he gingerly released himself from is lover’s body. Ward moved over onto his back, still sweating, as Danny curled up against him, his head on his chest.

“Sleep, then more lovemaking… Next round I want you, to be in you. Would that be okay?”

“Sounds a great plan,” Ward said.

*

Bright sunlight crept through the blinds. Ward stretched and took a moment to admire the man beside him. The light highlighted the golden hue of his hair, the handsome curve of his jaw.

“Danny?” Ward said, gently.

Danny didn’t move. Silently creeping out of bed so as not to disturb him, Ward went to the ensuite and used the toilet, flushed, dried his hands and then came back into the room.

Danny was suddenly no longer alone on the bed. Another man lay stretched out behind him, his arm around his chest, leg up against his thigh.

Harold.

A sharp keening sound erupted from Ward’s lips.

“Get off him!” He pushed the man off and suddenly found himself up against the wall, Harold’s hand around his throat.

“Do you think you could stop me if I wanted to do anything to Danny, when I was alive?” Harold asked.

He released Ward’s neck.

“Don’t you touch him,” Ward said.

“Oh, don’t worry I’m not interested in Danny. I’m just… cold… so cold… I need warmth,” As he spoke, Harold’s skin became more and more translucent, blue veins appearing vividly under his flesh.

“What do you want?” Ward started to edge around, to place himself between Harold and Danny.

“Everything I did for you was for your best, but you could never understand that. Kept pushing against it. Such a disappointment,” Harold shook his head.

“No, not true. Everything you did was for _you_. I’m _glad_ I was a disappointment,” Ward said. “I’m glad I’m not like you.”

Harold looked back to Danny. “Danny putting his mystical thoughts in your head, huh?”

“No, I finally see clearly what you are. A rapist and a coward.”

“You were a grown man. You could have left me any time. But you didn’t. Why? Was it secretly because you want to be dominated? Living this lie with Danny isn’t going to change that.”

“No, _you_ manipulated _me_. Because of Danny, my mind is open. I see things as they were. I did love you, it’s true. And you preyed on that. But the shame isn’t mine. It’s yours. I know it intellectually. Maybe one day I’ll feel it.”

“Ward…” Danny spoke.

Ward looked to the bed. The Danny on the bed wasn’t moving.

“Ward…”

Ward opened his eyes, feeling wetness on his cheeks. He was lying on his back on the bed, with Danny hovering over him.

“It was just a dream,” he said, wiping his face. “I saw Harold. We had a chat. Danny, I…I want to try to forgive him. I do. I will try. Not for me. I’m not up for that now. But I’ll do it for you. I know it’s not what you probably want to hear, right now. But I would do anything for you, anything at all.”

“He no longer has any control over you,” Danny said. “You’re free, Ward.”

Danny then lent down to kiss his lips and, as their hands explored each other’s body’s. Ward told himself that yes, perhaps he truly could believe that this could be true, one day.

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue will be from Danny's pov


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have been reading :).

The disabled henchmen lay groaning or unconscious on the warehouse floor. They were not, however, Colleen and Danny’s target. The chunky figure who was, had run into the office to the back and locked it, as soon as they started to take out his men. With a slam kick, Colleen forced the door open. She then stepped in, with Danny close behind. Realising that he was now cornered, the man rose from behind the desk, with his hands up. Danny inwardly gasped.

They had been tracking this man for two weeks, after receiving a tip that he was secretly funding a human slavery operation, but had no idea as to what exactly he looked like, or who he was, until that moment.

“Michael Rosen…” Danny said.

 Michael Rosen was the main Republican candidate for the current senate election for New York city. Although Danny disagreed with many of his policies, Michael Rosen was regarded, by the public, to be a generally well-liked and charismatic figure. Even Danny himself begrudgingly admitted that, separate from what he saw as exclusionary policies, he appeared a friendly, likeable man.

Ward openly despised him. Just the night before, he had discussed with Danny that he wasn’t even sure the reason why. 

“Something about him is off, I can’t explain it,” Ward had said.

Watching the politician now, the mobile face changing from an expression of shock and fear, to something darker, more insidious than the genial family man portrayed on the television, Danny reminded himself as to how blessed he was, to have such an insightful being as Ward, as his partner.

For a moment, no one spoke. Danny could feel the dark eyes of the electoral candidate sizing both him and Colleen up, and judging them to be unworthy. Sirens then broke the starting to be drawn out silence.

“Do you really think either of you have anything on me?” He had dropped the suave persona of his television appearances, instead affecting a cold stare.

“The police are almost here. And we’ve already given them plenty of evidence to interest them with,” Colleen said.

A smile glanced the man’s face that didn’t reach his eyes. Danny suddenly realised who Michael Rosen reminded him off.

Harold Meachum.

“I won’t spend a night in prison and you know it,” Michael said.

“May be so, but your political career is over,” Danny said. “This will be front news tomorrow.”

“Do you really think the Hand will just let this happen?” Michael said.

“Yes, I think they will. I think for you it will either be death or prison. They’ll let you make the choice,” Colleen said.

Michael did not seem phased by her. Instead, he continued to stare at Danny.

“Even if I did go to prison, I’ll be fine. I’ll be living like a king in there. But _you_ , pretty boy, I’d love to see you in there. You wouldn’t last a day without taking cock from both ends.”

Danny clenched his fingers, as rage rung his stomach muscles. He truly didn’t like people making laconic remarks about rape. As Colleen placed a warning hand on his shoulder, he breathed deeply, focusing himself.

“You trade in suffering,” he said. “No more. Come on, Colleen, this man isn’t going anywhere.”

The scampered up and out through a high window on the third floor, as the police stormed the building.

*

“This just doesn’t taste as good as usual, does it?” Colleen asked, placing the chopsticks bearing noodles closer to her face to visually examine them.

“Different chef, I’d say,” Danny shifted a little in his seat. The restaurant bore hard plastic chairs and harsh lighting but usually compensated for it with the quality of their food. Looking around, Danny noted the distinct lack of customers. Only two weeks before, this place had been thriving with sparkly chatter. “Think it might be time we found another out of the way, quirky Chinese restaurant.”

“Mmm…” Colleen scrunched up her mouth and placed the noodles in her mouth.

“Colleen…It wasn’t dangerous, you coming out with me to take down Michael Rosen, tonight?”

“That was such a surprise, wasn’t it?”

“Ward will be pleased to know he was right,” Danny admitted.

“In answer to your question…” Colleen frowned. “I’ve suspected for a long time now that Madam Gao knows where my true allegiances lie. But, she’s willing to play along because it’s useful for her.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Madam Gao always has her own agenda separate from the overall Hand agenda. I get the impression that she’s fond of you and doesn’t want you to come to harm.”

“This could be a problem,” now it was Danny’s turn to frown. “Could be dangerous.”

“I’ve been playing both sides for almost a year now, I think I have everything under control.”

“I hope so. I know you don’t like to hear it, but I worry for you. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Colleen replied the way she always did, when he said such things. “I’ll be alright. I can take care of myself.”

*

Danny stepped over the foyer mat and continued on the varnished floorboards, following the sound of Ward’s low dry voice. Even hearing his slightly elongated tones, Danny felt the hairs rise on his arms, a familiar fervour settle into his stomach. He came into the lounge room, to see Ward curled up on the couch, his laptop propped up before him. For a moment, he stood, allowing the warmth in his gut to expand to the rest of his body, at the sight.

To begin with, while Ward was deep within the throes of his suicidal depression, and as the seeds of extreme passion started to germinate within Danny, Ward’s entrancing darkhaired beauty would often paralyse him with lust. He would find himself focusing on aspects of the man’s lithe body; the way the dark eyes lit up with always unconcealed emotion, the broad shoulders, the long, artistic looking fingers. Accompanying his visual appreciation of Ward would always be a sense of frustration at himself, that it was unfair, to be lusting after one who had suffered so much. The guilt would further extend when the images would expand into fantasies of Ward coming to him, willingly giving his body. Danny’s hand forcing a lonely orgasm only served to strengthen his guilt even further.

“Danny’s just come in!” Ward looked up to him and smiled. When this happened, Danny was always forced to smile back. For the longest time, Ward rarely smiled. Now he did it often, which, to Danny, launched his face into untold levels of loveliness. He came over to him and saw Joy skyping on the other side of the computer. She was currently in London, expanding the business.

“Hi Joy!” Danny said, flinging an arm around Ward’s shoulders and kissing him on the neck.

“Danny’s been out on business with Colleen, haven’t you?” Ward asked.

Danny nodded. “Yes, a lot to talk about.”

“Did you go to that noodle place?” Joy asked.

“Yes, we did and you’re right. The food has gone down in quality,” Danny gently ran his fingers through Ward’s hair. “Anyway, I’m going to have a bath.”

*

Danny settled down further into the bath’s warm bubbles. Although he didn’t think of himself as a particularly proud man, he was rather happy with himself at being the one to find their dream house, to begin with. A few days before, they had celebrated six months of bliss in their new house, by enjoying champagne in front of their bedroom fireplace.

The bathroom door opened and Ward came in, squatting at the edge of the bath.

“That looks enticing,” he said. “So, what were you going to tell me about tonight?”

“Thought you’d want to know who Mr. X was,” Danny said, sitting up straight.

“Who?”

“Michael Rosen.”

Ward’s eyes widened a little. “So, I was right! Still, can’t say I’m not a little shocked.”

“Well, the whole country will be tomorrow, when it hits the papers.”

A sly grin uplifted Ward’s lips. “I realised why I was so creeped out by him. He reminds me of Harold.”

“I came to the exact same realisation tonight.”

“As they say, great minds think alike,” Ward’s eyes moved down Danny’s body in an appreciative manner. He then pulled his t-shirt up over his head, and shrugged down his jeans and boxers. Danny instantly rose to attention at the sight, particularly when Ward grabbed lube out of his jeans pocket. The first time that he had penetrated Ward, Danny had felt almost overcome with his fear of hurting his partner, or inducing a flashback. He had to mentally focus and meditate on being present in the situation. But then the experience of Ward, so warm and strong beneath him, overtook him and he lost himself in an orgasm of such intensity that it took a few good seconds to return to the present.

Now, as Ward climbed naked into the bath to be with him, he took great care in preparing him, nuzzling his neck and stroking him the way he liked.

“Now… now, Danny,” Ward said, leaning forward to press their lips together.

Danny slowly entered his body, checking his face for any signs of fear or pain. Ward flung his head back and moaned, then started to rock up and down.

“Ward…” Danny groaned, sliding his hand up and down his abdomen, as he continued to stroke him, in time with his movements, mesmerised by Ward’s strength and courage. To come from where he had been, to where he was now, was such an inspiration for Danny. At times, while making love, such as now, Danny’s pride and love for Ward overcame the physical sensations wracking his body.

“I love you so much…” Danny said, sliding his hand up his chest and neck, to trial along his jawline. Ward smiled back down at him and Danny cried out. The intense passion flowing through him felt almost agonising and impossible, yet there he was. Ward closed his eyes and moaned louder. Danny gave up on thought, focusing instead on sensation, the heat and tightness surrounding his erection, the softness of Ward’s flesh, the saltiness of his sweat, the noise of the water sloshing with their movements. Danny could hear his own whimpers, combining with Ward’s.

“Yes…” Danny cried out, as the passion in his body rose to its height and he was overcome with almost excruciating pleasure. Ward’s own erection pulsed in his hand, as he cried out Danny’s name. Both then moaned, as the orgasm ebbed from their bodies. Danny reached for Ward’s chin and drew him to his lips, once more, gently tangling their tongues together.

“So…Michael Rosen…” Ward said, reaching down to release Danny from his body, as he handed him the soap.

“We caught him in the warehouse,” Danny said, as he started soaping Ward’s chest.

“Typical sociopathic arrogance.”

“He told me he wouldn’t spend a day in prison. I told him it didn’t matter. His political career was over.”

“I’m just glad you broke up his human slavery business. Sick asshole,” Ward’s fingers in his hair sent spirals of pleasure through his skull. “Is Colleen okay?”

Danny’s mind went to Colleen’s talk of Madam Gao. “She’s convinced Gao knows she’s a double agent.”

“I could have told you that,” Ward said.

“Of course, so smart Ward… always so smart…”

*

“More wine?” The woman asked, wiggling the wine bottle at Danny, who shook his head.

“Fine, thanks.”

For a moment, both turned their attention back to the tennis courts, where Ward volleyed another shot across to Robert. Danny openly enjoyed watching the flex and stretch of Ward’s muscles as he ran. For the past three months, Ward had been only going into the office once a week, spending most of his time developing his charity interests. As a result, him and Danny had become quite close with Robert and his wife, Sheila, who were the main co-ordinators of his children’s hospital charity.

“Ward is absolutely thrashing him,” Sheila observed.

“I think he’s improving,” Danny said, as Robert, ironically, missed a lob from Ward.

“You’re too sweet, Danny,” Sheila said. “So, when are we going to see you on the court?”

“I can’t play tennis,” Danny said.

“I’m sure Ward could teach you.”

“I prefer to watch.”

“I can see that. Quite the view,” she winked.

It had taken a few weeks for Danny to realise that her and Robert's marriage was one of convenience. She was aware of her husband’s homosexuality. Both were close friends. Danny wasn’t sure, however, if she knew that Ward and Robert had once had a one night stand.

Danny figured it probably wasn’t best to bring it up with her.

He gulped down the rest of his wine and placed the glass down, as, on the tennis court, Ward lobbed another towards Robert, who missed.

“Think that’s game,” Sheila said.

Across from them, Robert and Ward moved across to meet at the centre net, before shaking hands.

They then came towards Danny and Sheila, smiling, Robert’s hand on Ward’s shoulder. Ward reached for Danny and ruffled his hair.

“Thrashed you again,” Sheila said, pouring wine into the two spare wineglasses on the table.

“He’s improving,” Ward said.

“That’s what I just said,” Danny said.

Ward’s hand slipped down to hug around his chest and he kissed Danny’s neck. For a moment, Danny caught Sheila and Robert glancing at each other, wide grins on their faces.

“You two are the most adorable couple,” Sheila said.

“So you constantly tell us,” Ward said, drolly.

“I would be jealous as hell, if it weren’t for the fact that you two are perfect for each other,” Robert said.

“Well, you had your chance. You obviously blew it with Ward. Well, in more than one way,” Sheila said.

Danny could feel Ward stiffen behind her, obviously bearing the same shocked facial expression as himself.

“The looks on your faces! There are no secrets between me and Robert. I saw the way Robert was looking at Ward, the first night they met.”

“I’m more than grateful for that one night,” Robert said. “That’s enough, for me.”

“I would be too. You’re bloody gorgeous, Ward,” Sheila said.

Danny didn’t need to look at his partner to feel the flush leeching off him.

“Anyway, so when’s the big day going to be?”

“Big day?” Danny asked.

Robert and Sheila both bore similar bemused looks.

“Make it a spring wedding. They’re the best ones. Flowers in bloom," Sheila said.

*

Danny placed his hand on the smooth bridge post, looking down at the smooth black water below. Ward’s hand felt warm in his other hand.

“One year ago today,” Ward mused. “I was going to take a lethal plunge.”

Danny squeezed his hand tighter.

“But then I was saved by a kungfu angel,” Ward turned to Danny and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Danny returned the embrace.

“I can never thank you enough,” Ward said. “You saved me. I know I still have a long way to go. But, with you, I’ve come so far… further than I ever thought I would. I was in such a dark place, Danny… such a dark dark place…But now, I feel like I managed to dig myself out bit by bit, to the light.”

“So proud of you, Ward. As always, so proud,” Danny pressed him tighter against him. “Love you.”

“Mmm…. Love you too,” Ward pulled back a little, to look at him in the face. “With what Robert and Sheila said earlier…I have been thinking about it, at times…”

“So have I,” Danny admitted. 

Ward’s entire face veritably glowed. “You have?”

“I’ve… okay, I’ve more than thought about it. I’ve discussed it with both Joy and Colleen.”

Ward burst out laughing. “So have I! As I always say, great minds think alike.”

“Marry me, Ward,” It came across so naturally.

“Oh, I don’t know. Let me think about it…sure, let’s do it.”

Both laughed and drew together for a kiss, once more.

*

Ward whimpered, burrowing closer into Danny.

“Ward?”

Danny opened his eyes. Harold sat on the edge of the bed, watching them.  Only, Danny was aware that this wasn’t truly Harold. This was a spectre, a shadow of the once flesh and blood man, alive only by both Ward and Danny’s own fears. This spectre was pale, almost translucent, a testament to his dimming power, in both Danny and Ward’s life.

“I loved my son.”

“You did,” Danny said, rubbing Ward’s back, in an attempt to ease his trembling. Spectres sucked the heat from the air, in their never-ending search for warmth. “You did love him, in your own way. But you were ultimately too concerned with your own ego. He’s no longer imprisoned by you, Harold.”

“My intent was never to imprison him, but to make him stronger, more resilient. But, he was weaker than I realised.”

Danny knew, in his teachings from Kunlun, that the spectre would only disappear when the victim of the abuse had forgiven the perpetrator.

“He killed you, Harold.”

“He did. Twice. But murder is not strength. You realise that.”

“I agree. Nor is abuse. Rape.”

A slight, twisted smile graced Harold’s lips.

“You think that the rapes were to humiliate him, show him that I was strong and he was weak. The truth is, I did it because I wanted to. I enjoyed it. The last time was only a few weeks before you arrived, did you know? For the first time, the rape took place in my bed. He wouldn’t stop shaking afterwards. I noticed he cried a little, but that soon stopped. He will never get over this, Danny. The abuse has gone on for too long. He can go to therapy, he can try and forgive me, for your sake and even his, but this will always be a part of his life.”

“I know. And maybe he won’t ever be able to forgive you, not properly. I won’t even begin to understand what he’s gone through. I can’t.”

Ward whimpered again. Danny kissed his forehead.

“But I’m here for the long term.”

“So you’ll take him as he is?” The Harold spectre sneered. “Damaged?”

“We’re all damaged,” Danny smiled. “But yes, I’ll take him as is. Because even in this state, he’s perfect to me.”

Danny closed his eyes.

Reopened them.

The spectre had disappeared.

“Danny…”

“Ward…. The Harold spectre… this time he was in my dream.”

Ward’s dark eyes fluttered open.

“Do you think he’ll ever disappear?”

“Maybe…” Danny said. “But if he doesn’t, that’s okay, too. He’s getting more translucent. That’s a really good thing.”

“I go back to therapy on Monday. Joyful times,” Ward was clear in his sarcasm.

“He’s still working for you?”

Ward shrugged and then nodded.

“ _You’re_ working better,” he leant forward to kiss Danny. “Tomorrow, let’s stay in bed all day. Making love, reading, watching movies. We’ll order terrible takeaway and only leave the bed to get it.”

“Sounds a great plan,” Danny grinned.

“How about we start by making love again right now?”

“I can accommodate that,” Danny said, pulling down the blanket as he started to kiss down Ward’s chest and then abdomen.

“Danny Meachum-Rand. Ward Meachum-Rand. Ward Rand. Hey, I might as well… after all, I partially own the company.”

Danny placed his chin on Ward’s stomach, looking up to him, as he stroked up and down his thighs.

“I want a Buddhist wedding.”

“You can have whatever kind of wedding you want,” Ward said.

Danny grinned and continued kissing down Ward’s stomach, before reaching the area that was of most interest to him and plunging his mouth over his already interested member, voraciously sucking.

“Whatever you want, Danny… Yes, whatever you want…” Ward moaned.

Danny stopped in his ministrations a moment to look up.

“The reality is that I want nothing else but you. But a ring wold be fine.”

“Yes, it would, wouldn’t it?” Ward grinned, handing him the lube.

Danny then moved up his body and plundered his mouth, drawn as always, to his courage, and the power that came with it.

Even if Spectre Harold was right, and Ward could never bring himself to fully get over the trauma that his father caused towards him, it didn’t matter.

Even with as far as he’d come, Ward had already proved himself to be more the man than Harold would ever be.

And, as Ward continued to assert himself, Danny would always be right there beside him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Way Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662308) by [Bloody_Willamina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Willamina/pseuds/Bloody_Willamina)




End file.
